Golden Phoenix (Roy Mustang Love Story)
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Muriah Akira has always been the only granddaughter on her mother's side, making her the crowned jewel of the family. Muriah has always done as she was told, reguardless of whether, or not it was something she, herself, wanted to do. With the help of the Military State Alchemists...And a Certain Lieutenant Colonel...Can Muriah finally break free, and truly come into her own?
1. Chapter 1 The Golden Phoenix

~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>(Roy Mustang Love Story)<br>~`*Chapter. 1*`~  
>~`*The Golden Phoenix*`~<p>

~`*As far back as I can remember, I've always been the crown jewel of my family...Although, that's not how I'm made to feel most of the time. Ever since I was little, I've always done as I was told, reguardless of how I myself felt. I always carried so much responsibility on my shoulders, and there were always so many high expectations riding on my future, and I always wanted so much to walk the path expected of me, if only to gain the approval of my family members, and two of those family members were my Grandmother, and my Mother. Say what you will, hell, you can even call me a coward, for all I care, but, I guess, the truth is, deep down, I knew I only strived for the approval of my Mom, and Grandmother because I didn't want them to be disapointed. I didn't want to hurt them. But, at the same time, I knew I would never be happy doing what they wanted me to do, because, that isn't what I wanted out of my life, yet, I continued to do it anyway, if only to please them. And it killed me to no end, knowing that I had full knowledge of what I was doing, and yet, I still continued t agonize, and torture myself over it. I wasn't sure just how much of this I could take. I was at my breaking point, and something had to give.

~`*My grandmother had always been a very abrasive person, as well as a difficult person to get along with. Don't get me wrong, I truly enjoyed being in my grandmother's company, she was smart, funny, clever, witty, and fun to be around, hell, on rare occasions, she could even make me feel safe with her, and on those occasions, I felt as though I could tell her anything, and everything...But, whenever I would even come close to telling her anything, I would always remember the bad times, and those bad times always served as a constant reminder as of to why I couldn't tell her anything in the first place. The yelling, the screaming, the fights, the arguments, the harsh words, the hitting...I just...I just couldn't afford to tell her anything, especially, not when my relationship with her was always so fragile, and turbulent. Between my grandmother, and I...One minute, everything would be perfectly fine, and the next, it wouldn't. Our arguments were often full of anger, and bitterness, harsh words were said, and feelings were often hurt in the aftermath of our disagreements. Sometimes, I often wondered just how much more of the constant arguments I could take.

~`*As for my mother, and I...Well...Although our relationship was often more turbulent than it was anything else, we had our good times as well. While my Mother could be aggressive, and while her words could be harsh, my Mother could also be incredibly supportive, and her words could also be so kind. While we did argue, and fight, it's not like it was like that all the time. Sometimes, I would often find myself able to share some things with my Mother...But, not everything. Enough said.

~`*My story begins with a trip to Central. I had been on a trip with my College Alchemy Class, and we had already been on the train for what felt like hours. "Hey, Phoenix! So, are you excited to finally be heading for central?" My best friend, Francesca Aldana, asked, as she sat down next to me. "Yeah." I answered, as I stared out the window. "Hm? Phoenix, what's wrong? You seem kind-of down." She replied. I sighed, "Francesca, you know how we're supposed to be showing off our talents not only in front of the entire Military, but, in front of our own Collegiate panel of judges?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the window. "Well, yeah. Why?" Francesca asked. "Well, as it turns out, my Grandmother's supposed to be on that panel of judges, and what's more is that she doesn't know about this class being one of mine. When I was little, I used to practice Alchemy all the time, but, what my grandmother doesn't know is that I've continued to practice it, and that I've even begun to master it." I answered. "She's what?! Phoenix, you honestly mean to tell me that she doesn't know anything?" Francesca asked again, shock, and surprise clearly evident in her voice. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Francesca, my Grandmother can't know about me, she can't know that I'm there." I replied, as I turned to look Francesca in the eye. "So what are you going to do? How are you going to be there without her seeing you?" She asked again. "Don't worry, I've already made arrangements. I have a plan, but, I'm going to need your help." I answered, a sly grin coming to my face. "I'm listening." She replied, looking me in the eye. "I'm going undercover, and I need you to help maintain my cover once I start showing off what I can do with my Alchemy. I need you to help me hide the Golden Phoenix without actually hiding it." I replied, grinning at her. Francesca looked a-little lost, as she thought my plan over. "Come on, Francesca, really think about what I just said." I replied, gently pinching the bridge of my nose. "Ohhh! I get it now! Hm, sounds interesting." She replied, her eyes lighting up, as she finally caught the hidden meaning in my words. "There ya go. You got it." I replied, gently patting her on the head, causing the both of us to giggle. Little did we suspect...Someone had heard every word of our conversation...And they planned to expose our little plan.

~`*"Welcome to Central Station!" Came the voice of our Professor, as our class exited the train. Finally, we had arrived at Central, and I had to admit, as excited as I was, I was also nervous, and yet, happy at the same time. "Finally!" I half-yelled, stretching my arms above my head, and taking a deep breath, before exhaling. "You're tellin' me!" Came Francesca's voice, as she came up beside me, and stretched, herself. "Well, class, now that we're all together, let's head to Central! Now, we're going to be escorted there by Military personnel, so be on your best behavior, and be polite. You're all going to be divided up into small groups, where you'll be put under the charge of one of the Military personnel. You are to do as they say without question, and without argument, and as I said before, you are to be polite, and be on your best behavior. I better not receive any bad reports from any of them, do you all understand?" My professor replied, his voice firm. "Yes, sir!" Everyone answered. "Good. Now, let's go." He replied again, as he led us all out of the station, and into a pretty huge city. "Wow! Talk about huge!" I replied, as I looked over the city. "I know, right?" Francesca replied beside me. "Come on, guys!" Our professor yelled, as he led us down a pretty long flight of stairs, where a row of black cars awaited us. "Ok, class. Time for you all to be divided up into your groups." He replied once more, pulling a list from his pocket, as Military personnel stepped out of each of the cars. "Ok, first up is..Muriah Akira!" "Yes?" I answered. "You're with Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang." He answered, as I stepped forward. My eyes widened in shock, "No way!" I replied, my instructor grinned. "Yes, way. You get to be under the supervision of the Flame Alchemist. Didn't think I knew about that one, did you? Oh, yes, Miss Akira, I know all about your little secret, but, I'll just keep that one in my back pocket to make sure you behave." My professor answered, chuckling at me. I gasped, "You **wouldn't**!" I replied, a slight blush coming to my face. "Wanna bet?" He answered, looking in the direction of the Flame Alchemist. "Ah! Ok, ok! I'll behave!" I replied, and rather hurriedly, I might add. My professor laughed, "Uh-huh, that's what I thought." He replied, as I came to the side of the Flame Alchemist, who stood just behind my professor._'Jerk!'_ I thought. I looked up to see the Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, and I blushed, as I took in his features. He had short, raven-black hair, and cobalt eyes, and he had his blue uniform on._'Oh, wow! He's even more handsome in person! I can't believe I actually get to be in the Flame Alchemist's group! This is crazy!'_ I thought, looking towards my best friend, Francesca. "Francesca Aldana!" Came the loud call of my professor's voice. "Yeah?" She answered stepping forward. We both crossed our fingers, me, and Francesca were so hoping we could both be in the same group. "Lucky you, you get to be with your best friend, in Roy Mustang's group." My instructor replied, grinning. "Yes!" I whispered, as Francesca came to my side. "That was totally lucky." She replied, as we gave eachother a high five. "No, it wasn't. Mr. Anthony's just doing this on purpose. You know he likes to pick on us." I answered. "Mr. Anthony likes to pick on everybody." She answered, we both giggled. "So true." I answered.

~`*"Muta Ronaldo!" My professor, Mr. Anthony yelled again. "Yeah?" Came Muta's response. "It looks like you'll be with your favorite female pair. You're with Roy Mustang's group as well." Mr Anthony answered. Muta growled slightly, "Alright, alright, I'll watch the little babies." He answered, walking over to Mustang's side, as well. "Hey, Muta!" Francesca replied, smiling at him. "Little babies, huh?" I asked sarcastically, grinning slyly. "Shut-up." Muta replied. Muta had long been a dear friend of mine, and Francesca's, and while he often put up a very sarcastic, and laid-back front, that most would consider rude, we both knew that deep down, he was just a big softy at heart, and he meant well. "Todo Baron!" Came Mr. Anthony's voice again. "Yes?" Todo replied politely. "You're with Major Maes Hughes." Mr. Anthony answered. "Alright. Sorry, Phoenix." Todo replied, looking at me, as he came to the side of man with jet-black hair, and squared glasses "Don't sweat it, it's ok, Todo. Besides, I think I'm gonna need a man on the inside." I replied playfully. "Ha, ha! You always do." Todo answered, causing me, and Francesca to giggle. "You know, he's right, Muriah." Francesca giggled. "Hey, I thought I was the one watching the babies." Came Muta's voice, as he looked at Todo. "Muta, she said a man on the inside, you catty idiot." Todo replied, waving his hand, and sending a gust of wind over Muta's head. "Hey, watch it, dum-dum." Muta retorted, balling his hand into a fist, before flicking a small rock at Todo's head. "Ow!" Todo replied, rubbing his forehead. "Come on, guys." Francesca, and I said in unison, sighing. "Boys! What did I say about being on your best behavior? You can fight over the girls later. For now, stow it, and save it for your Alchemy tests." Mr. Anthony replied calmly. "Yes, sir." Todo, and Muta replied in unison, as they both hung their heads low, causing the man with the squared glasses, Maes Hughes, to chuckle at them. "Well, good grief. Aren't you two something different." Major Hughes replied.

~`*"Next up is Duke, Levi, and McKyle." Mr. Anthony replied. "Wassup?" Duke replied, as both he, Levi, and McKyle all stepped forward. "You three are with Major Maes Hughes, as well. Behave." Mr. Anthony warned. "Yeah, yeah, teach. We hear ya." Duke answered, as he, and his friends stepped over to Hughes' side. My body tensed, and my stomach churned, as I laid eyes on those three boys. I hated those boys with a burning passion. Duke, Levi, and McKyle were what me, and Francesca called the Wolves. Those three boys always caused so much trouble both in, and out of school, and this trip was no different. Those boys were constantly disruptive, as well as disrespectful toward everyone but themselves, and eachother, both students, and teachers alike. The three of them had some serious skills as Alchemists, I'll give them that...But they were also bullies, tormentors, and they all seemed to work together, especially when they picked on me, and my friends. It was almost like they would seek us out on purpose, and give us hell for no reason at all, other than the fact that we were different from them. Duke especially liked to pick on me, which often resulted in the two of us fighting, with neither one of us backing down, and both of us giving eachother hell. Duke was into making others suffer, and I think he even enjoyed it. The one thing Duke enjoyed more than anything else, however, was recognition, and there was nothing he wouldn't do just to get it.

~`*Levi's story, however, was different, at least, compared to Duke's, anyway. Levi, and I had once been close friends, hell, he even dated Francesca for a-little while...But, once he got mixed up with McKyle, and Duke, that all changed...He changed. Levi went from being a good, and trustworthy friend, to being a straight jerk. He was a traitor. And when Francesca noticed his behavior, and when she heard about how he had turned on us, and began tormenting his own friends, she was furious, and while she's not proud of it, Francesca ended things with Levi, breaking both his heart...And her own. I felt bad for her, and even though it had been months since then, I was still hellbent on avenging her. I wanted to get back at Levi, as well as the other two, and I wanted to make them hurt twenty times worse than they had ever made us feel. I was going to do exactly what they had done to us, and more.

~`*"Ok, that's everyone." Came my professor, Mr. Anthony's, voice, snapping me from my thoughts. Once everyone was paired up in their groups with their respective military personnel, we began loading our luggage into the trunks of the cars. "I can do that, Muriah." Francesca replied, as I took her bag from her, and loaded it into the trunk. "No, it's no problem, really. I got it, Francesca." I answered, smiling sweetly. "You sure?" She asked, a look of concern on her face. "Yeah, don't worry." I answered, looking her n the eye. I felt a hand at my my wrist, and I looked up to see Muta staring at me. "You relax, get in the car. I'll handle the rest." He replied. "Muta..." I muttered greatfully, as I approached my side of the car.

~`*"Yo, Phoenix!" I heard a sudden, nagging voice call. I turned to see non-other than Duke walking in my direction. "Listen, kid. I don't like you, and I don't know how the hell you did it, but, you sure got lucky bein' put in Mustang's group, and all. You're not fit to be under him!" He half-yelled, standing in front of me. "Oh, and you are?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. "I'm a hell-of-a-lot more qualified than you are, you little bitch." Duke answered, roughly gripping my arm. "Duke, come on, man. Leave 'er alone. She ain't worth it, man." Came Levi's voice, as he stepped up behind Duke, placing a hand on his shoulder. I grinned, 'Perfect.' I thought, as my arm flinched. "Phoenix, no. He's not worth it." Francesca called, as she got out of the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Muta standing at Duke's side, his hand on the ground, and Todo standing at the front of Mustang's car, the palm of his hand aimed for Levi's head. "Duke. Hurt her, and it'll be the last thing you ever do. Look around you, she's got back-up." Francesca called again. This time, Duke stopped cold, and looked around him, carefully analyzing his surroundings. "I wouldn't be worried about the wet dogs at your side, Duke. I'd be more worried about the hungry wolves at mine, if I were you." I replied, preparing to strike. "Mister Duke! That is not how we treat others. You leave Miss Akira alone!" Came the voice of my professor, Mr. Anthony, as he approached. "Ch'! Whatever, man." Duke answered, releasing my arm, as both he, Levi, and McKyle all returned to Major Hughes' side. "Cease fire, guys." I replied, Muta, and Todo dropping their guard. "You ok, Phoenix?" Todo asked, I looked at him, and nodded once, grinning at him. "Todo, I told you I would need a man on the inside, so, keep your eye on them, and don't let them out of your sight. Let me know as soon as you hear anything." I replied. "You got it, Phoenix." Todo responded before getting in Major Hughes' car. "Muriah, come on. We gotta get to Central." Came Muta's voice, as he placed a hand at my back, and ushered me into passenger's seat of the car, where I sat next to Mustang, who was in the driver's seat.

~`*"Muriah?" Francesca asked. "Yeah?" I answered. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, Francesca. I'm just not going to let Duke and his obnoxious Dogs get to me." I answered. "You know we've got your back. We're here to back you up whenever you need us to, Muriah." Muta replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know. Thanks, for backing me up, guys. I really appreciate you guys watching my back like that." I answered. "Hell, who needs a full Military when you've got us?" Muta replied, earning laugh from both Francesca, and I. "Ha, ha! So true. The military's got nothin' on our Phoenix." Francesca giggled. "I have to admit, it was interesting watching you all back eachother up. You only see that kind of thing in the military." Came an unfamiliar, yet deep voice, as I turned to look at the Colonel. "U-Uh, Colonel, I-I'm not sure how I should take that." I stammered. Great, I was stuttering, oh, that's all I needed. "It was a compliment." He answered. "O-Oh, um, thankyou." I replied, my cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. "You're welcome." Came the Colonel's response.

~`*Before too long, we had arrived at Central. "Wow, that didn't take long." I replied more to myself than to anyone else, as I got out of the car, both Muta, and Francesca following suit. "This is Central HQ, and as you've no doubt discovered on your own, it's not far from the Train Station, making it a very convenient location. To the left is the Central library, only Military personnel are permitted entrance there. The building that stands at the center is Central HQ. Behind the main building are the parade grounds, and that is where we'll be holding your exams." Colonel Mustang replied, as he too stepped out of the car. "Wow, this place is spacious." I half-whispered. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, as I turned to see Colonel Mustang looking down at me with those beautiful, cobalt eyes on his, a grin creasing his lips. "Welcome to Central." He replied gently. "U-Uh, thanks." I answered, blushing slightly. "Here ya go, kid." Came Muta's voice, as he tapped my shoulder, and handed my bag to me. "Thanks, Muta" I answered, taking my bag from him, and slipping it onto my other shoulder. "No problem." He answered. "Well, we've got our stuff. We'll follow you, Muriah." Came Francesca's voice. "Huh? O-Oh, yeah. And I'll follow the Lieutenant Colonel." I half-stammered, still flustered by the Colonel's hand on my shoulder. The Colonel laughed, "Easy, kid. Don't be uptight. Relax." He chuckled. "Um, ok." I answered, looking towards the ground.

~`*The Colonel led us inside the building, and took us to the barracks. "This is where you all will be staying. My office is on the next floor up, so, I'll know if anything's going on, and I'll always have my eye on all of you." He replied, as we all placed our things in the room. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a golden necklace with a red ruby in it, a silver bracelet with a phoenix carved into it, and another silver bracelet with blue flames on it. "Francesca, I need you to hold onto these for me." I replied, handing the items to her, which, she gladly accepted, storing them in her purse. The Colonel narrowed his eyes slightly, his eyes focusing on the items, as I handed them to Francesca. "Those are very unique objects, Muriah. Never seen anything like those before." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I blushed slightly at the fact that he remembered my name. "Well, as you already know, I'm an Alchemist, but, I require those items in order to use my Alchemy, plus, they enhance my Alchemy, making it a-bit easier to use. I channel my energy into the items when I wear them, then, by using Alchemy, I can create flames that bend to my will." I answered, stating more than I should have. The Colonel smirked, "Ah, so, you're a Flame Alchemist, are you? Interesting." He replied, his smirk never leaving his features. "U-Uh, yeah." I answered, that slight blush never fading from my cheeks. "Well, it appears to me you guys are all settled. And since you're the first ones here, I'll give you guys a tour. Now, keep in mind that this building is a Military work place, so, behave." The Colonel replied, as we all followed after him. The Colonel gave us all a tour of the building, while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

~`*Eventually, the rest of the students arrived, and were all given tours of the area. Before long, the time had come for our exams, and we were all given an hour to practice, and prepare. "Francesca." I called, as she looked at me, and nodded in understanding. While everyone else was practicing, and while Mustang was busy talking to Hughes, Francesca, and I managed to slip away completely unseen. We quickly ran into the nearest bathroom, and Francesca slid my items under the stall door, while I slipped my normal clothes off to reveal a beautiful red, and gold outfit with a slightly open chest, that also cut off at about mid-thigh. Underneath this outfit, I wore a pair of black shorts that cut off just above my knees, so as not to reveal too much. I then put on my Golden Phoenix Mask, before slipping my necklace, and my bracelets on. I then slipped on a pair black, fingerless gloves, and red performer's shoes that cut off at the middle of my shins. I quietly stepped out of the stall, and looked at Francesca. "You look beautiful as ever Phoenix." She replied, smiling sweetly at me. "Thanks." I answered, albeit, nervously. "You ready?" She asked, looking me in the eye. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. With that, Francesca, and I quickly left the bathroom, and silently snuck through the halls. "Ok, I'm going to head back down to the parade grounds, where the exams are being held. You wait up on the roof, and when they call your name, you jump down, and catch the trapeze that I'll have ready, and waiting for you. You got it?" She asked. "Got it. Let's go, we don't have much time." I answered, as the both of us headed in our separate directions.

~`*As we planned, I made it to the roof, and waited for my name to be called. I gazed down below, and saw Francesca, who stood just behind Colonel Mustang, in perfect position. I watched briefly, as Duke performed his Alchemy, which, meant I was next in line. _'Great, I have to go after __**him**__.'_ I thought, sighing slightly. I looked down, and noticed the Phoenix Trapeze, ready, and waiting for me, Francesca holding the line on the other end, so the bar wouldn't dip, or fall when I caught it, or swung from it. Not even a full minute after Duke appeared to be finished showing off his skills, I dove down from the roof, not giving the judges time to even call out my name, that way, I could maintain my cover._'Let's do this, Francesca.'_ I thought, as I caught the Phoenix Trapeze with relative ease in my hands. I began to swing back, and forth, making sure that I got enough air. Francesca caught my glance, and nodded, as she pulled on the line. "Are you ready?" She asked, raising her voice. "Yes." I answered. "You've got a-lot of air, you'll have push harder once you let go. On my count : 1! 2!" She yelled, as I hunched my shoulders, preparing to push off the bar. "3!" She yelled again, and this time, with as much strength as my body could give, I pushed off from the bar, and curled my body into a ball, flipping fast, and violently in mid-air. I slowly stretched my body back out keeping my legs straight, as I prepared to land, my body losing air. Francesca jumped in, catching my wrist with her hand, and flipping just a few feet from the ground, flipping over slightly, so we both landed softly on or feet. Once on the ground, Francesca did a high flip, and landed gracefully beside the Colonel, landing on her feet. I looked at her, and she nodded, giving me the go signal I needed. I lept up into the air, and began channeling my energy into my necklace, and bracelets, flames erupting from my hands. The flames wrapped around my body, as I spun, and twirled furiously in mid-air. I then extended one arm over my head, and the other over my side, letting lose a large amount of flames that covered my entire body, and took the form of a Golden Phoenix. I floated in mid-air briefly, before coming back down, my head pointing toward the ground, as I flipped, and landed softly on my feet, the flames still masking my body. I gave one last leap upward as high as I could, and bent my body back, grabbing my ankles, and spinning like a wheel in mid-air, my stomach stretched out. As I came back down, I released my ankles, and landed on my feet, my arms stretched at either side of me, my flames beginning to dissipate.

~`*Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, as something struck me, knocking the wind out of me, and causing me to fall back. As I fell back, I gasped, as I felt someone's hand tear my Phoenix Mask from my face. Red, and Gold feathers fell around me, as my raven-black hair flew from the mask, before cascading over my back, and shoulders. "Don't you get in my way! You're not gonna beat again, Phoenix!" Came a harsh voice I knew all too well to be Duke's. He looked at me, such anger, and hatred burning in his eyes. I looked around me, and noted all of the shocked expressions, including Francesca's. I then looked to my side at the panel of judges, and noticed my grandmother staring me down, her face a heavy mixture of both anger, and shock. Hurt, vulnerable, and clearly humiliated, I took off, and ran back into the building to god knows where, tears stinging my eyes. "Muriah!" I heard Francesca call, as she ran after me. Those weren't the only footsteps I heard chasing after me, though. I quickly ran into a random room, and stopped to breathe, tears of complete, and utter anguish streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this! My cover was blown! And worst of all, my Grandmother had discovered my secret, a secret that I had worked so hard to keep hidden from her! I was heartbroken, and afraid. I was afraid to face my own grandmother.

~`*"Muriah!" I heard a familiar voice call, as I turned to see Francesca, followed by Muta, and Todo. Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, Major Hughes, and three other Military Officers entered the room, as well. "Muriah, are you ok?" Francesca asked. "No, I'm not ok! I've never been so thoroughly humiliated in my entire life! And I've never felt so clearly defeated!" I answered, tears of anger streaking down my face. "Muriah, what he did was wrong. We'll get him back for that. But, for now, just try to calm down, and relax." Came Todo's voice, as he stepped forward, trying to reassure me. "MURIAH!" An all too familiar voice yelled, as I turned to see my grandmother enter the room, anger, and utter disgust clearly written all over her face. "What are you doing here?! Why aren't back in school?! You should be at the Art Show, not here on some Military Base?!" She yelled. I turned away from her, my hair fluttering to the side. "I asked them to have me removed from the Show. I didn't want any part of it." I answered, my voice soft, but cold. "You what?! Muriah, you are going to go back there, and-!" "No." I interrupted, shutting her down. "You've been beating your head up against this very same wall for years now, and each time, the only result you've gotten is the exact same answer you're getting right now. I don't want to be an Artist, that just isn't what I want out of my life." I replied, my voice soft, but firm. "You what?!" Came my grandmother's response. "I know you can't possibly understand this, but, my career as an Alchemist is more important to me!" I stated, my body beginning to tremble. "Why? I thought all of that Alchemy nonsense was over, and done with, Muriah." My grandmother replied, she sounded hurt by my decisions. "I'm so sorry. But, being an Alchemist means so much to me. And I didn't want to tell you that, because, I didn't want you to be disappointed. And..I know I should've told you the truth about this, earlier. But, I just can't stand the thought of letting myself, or my friends down. Besides, I realized something, I'll never be happy as an Artist, I want to become a State Alchemist! At least, until..Until I can become the Strongest Alchemist there is, I won't be satisfied! I want to earn the kind of recognition that makes my whole body tremble! And for the first time in my life, I have the perfect talent that can make that happen. I'm sorry, but...I can't leave this behind, it's everything I am. It's my entire heart, and soul. I don't care what I have to do to make it happen." I finished, looking my grandmother dead in the eye, completely unafraid.

~`*My grandmother was silent for a moment, or two, before she actually said anything back. "Just make sure you remain in Central with these people, and join their ranks in the military. After that, do what you want." She replied, her voice cold as ice, as she walked away. I turned, and looked in her direction, "Grandmother. Did you at least enjoy what I did out there?" I asked, half expecting an answer to my question._'Yeah, right.'_ I thought, as I waited for her to answer me. As I expected, her answer never came. _'Well, at least, now, I have my answer. I know I shouldn't leave things like this between my grandmother, and I, but, I've been trying to earn her approval for too long. At least, now, no one can say I didn't finish strongly.' _I thought, as I watched my Grandmother to leave the room. "Muriah, you have to go after her you can't leave things like this." Came Francesca's voice, as she looked at me. "No, Francesca. I've been chasing after her for too long, and it's about time I gave that up.It's time for me to start living my own life for myself, and no one else." I answered, smiling at her. "Muriah..." Francesca replied, her eyes reflecting a hint of both sadness, and pride.

~`*Suddenly, I felt yet another sharp pain in my stomach, and gripped the area with arm, before going to my knees. "Muriah!" Francesca, Muta, and Todo all replied in unison, as they all rushed to my side, Francesca wrapping an arm over my shoulder. "I guess, I overdid it." I replied, panting slightly, as I looked up at Francesca. "Can you walk?" Todo asked, I nodded my head no. "I got 'er. Give 'er to me." Came Muta's voice, as he gently picked me up bridle style, as I draped an arm over his shoulder, my other arm holding the bleeding wound in my stomach. "You got her." Todo asked. "Yup. Now we just need to get 'er to a hospital. That wound looks bad." Muta answered. "Duke sure did one hell of a job, you'd think he tried to kill her. That wound certainly looks bad enough." Francesca replied. "Guys, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." I half-muttered. "Hey, you just relax." Muta replied, looking down at me. "He's right, you should really save your strength. Get some rest." Todo stated, as I closed my eyes. "You three follow me, we have a medical wing here. Our Medical Officers are very well trained, and they're some of the best in the country, so, you all can rest assured that she'll get good treatment." Came the familiar sound of Colonel Mustang's voice. The next thing I knew, everything around me faded to black...


	2. Chapter 2 Gentle Kiss

**~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 2<br>Gentle Kiss**

**I awoke to the sound of familiar voices, and opened my blue eyes only to find myself in what looked like a hospital room.****_ 'Where am I, and what happened?'_**** I thought, as I slowly sat up only to find myself lying in a Hospital Bed. I winced, as a sharp pain ripped through my abdomen, and my eyes widened in shock, as I noticed my stomach had been bandaged.****_ 'What the?'_**** I thought, as memories of Duke's attack flashed through my mind. ****_'I remember now.'_**** I thought, as I gently wrapped an arm over my wounded stomach. ****_'Duke exposed who I really was during my Alchemy exam earlier, and that's when...'_**** I thought, as the all too familiar images of my grandmother's disapointed face raced through my mind. I whimpered slightly, and covered my mouth with my hand, as silent tears began streaming down my face. ****_'What a fool. I honestly thought I could make her understand me, but, instead, I only disapointed her. I let her down.'_**** I thought, rising from my hospital bed. I noticed my bag sitting in the corner of the room, and walked over to it, opening it, picking out an outfit to wear. I picked out a blue shirt with a slight dip in the chest, a pair of black, silk dress pants, and white wedge heels. I quietly walked into the small bathroom of my hospital room, and quickly changed into my outfit, before stepping out. I got out a brush from my bag, and delicately brushed my long, silky black hair, before placing the brush back in my bag.****_ 'I guess, I should probably get back to the barracks, no doubt, the others'll be waiting for me.'_****I thought, as I slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked out of the room.**

**I walked down a long series of hallways, before reaching the barracks where my group, and I had been staying, only to find no one there. I sighed heavily, as I placed my bag down on my bed, and walked out of the room. ****_'I guess, they all must be off somewhere.'_**** I thought, as I began wandering throughout the halls of Central. ****_'I need a place to think.'_**** I thought, as I headed up a flight of stairs to the next floor up. Once upstairs, I began wandering throughout the halls in search of quiet place where I could think. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice, as I turned to see a door with a golden plate that had the words, "Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang" engraved in it.****_ 'That's right! Colonel Mustang said that his office was on the next floor up from our barracks. This must be his office.'_**** I thought, as I placed y hand on the door. ****_'That's right, he was there when I confronted my grandmother. I made a fool out of myself in front of the only man I've ever truly admired. He must think I'm such a loser.' _****I thought. Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of Muta's voice through the door, and it sounded like he was talking to someone.**

**"Muta, was it?" Came a slightly familiar voice that I recognized to be Major Hughes. "Yeah?" Came Muta's answer. "Has it always been like that between your friend, and her grandmother?" Hughes asked. "Yeah. It has. Things between Muriah, and her grandmother have always been tense. Muriah loves Alchemy, she has ever since she was little, and when we were in High School together, I remember always watching her practice her Flame Alchemy, and over time, I noticed she began to master it. In those days, Muriah would work so hard, and she would practice until she collapsed, or until she physically injured herself, and even then, she would push herself beyond that, and would practice even harder. She would always push herself beyond her own limits of pain, and exhaustion, knowing that she herself was never going to give up until she fell over. I always worried about her." Came Francesca's answer, her voice laced with sadness. "Eventually, that same daily routine of pushing herself like that every day backfired on her one day, and she ended up in the hospital." Todo replied, his voice grim. "That's when her grandmother found out about her talent for Alchemy, and when she did, she was furious with Muriah, and punished her severely." Muta replied. "Her grandmother made her swear to never again practice Alchemy, and for awhile, Muriah didn't. But, eventually, she couldn't stand not being able to do the one thing she felt she was good at. So, she decided to practice her Alchemy somewhere where her grandmother couldn't see, nor find her." Francesca replied. "She thought no one would find her. But, we did. We were always watching her, even where she, herself, could not see us." Todo replied. "You could always see her, but, she couldn't see you." Major Hughes stated. My eyes widened in shock, ****_'So, all this time, Muta, Todo, and Francesca...The three of them always had my back, even when I, myself, wasn't aware of it. Which means, everything they've done until now has been...For me.'_**** I thought, a small tear streaking down my face.****_ 'Such fools. They all put their own well-being at risk for me.'_**** I thought once more, as I continued to listen.**

**"Eventually, we all came to the decision that Muriah couldn't keep trying to handle everything on her own, so we started helping her with her Alchemy." Todo replied "And together, the four of us trained, and practiced our Alchemy honing our skills, and gaining strength with each passing day. And I think we can all agree that none of us had ever see Muriah happier than when we all practiced together. We were a tea.m." Francesca replied. "And we still are. We always will be. We're always here for eachother, and we back eachother up." Todo replied, his voice filled with pride. "Damn right. Couldn't've said it better myself." Came Muta's voice. I smiled, as I placed my hand against the door, and pushed it open. "You guys are all such fools. You all have been putting your own well-being at risk for me, and you all have done so much for me. The fact that any of you continue to support me, and back me up the way you do, even to this day, years later, is amazing, and outstanding in and of itself. You three are the very best friends anyone can ever have, and having the three of you in my life is the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me. You all mean so much to me. Muta. Francesca Todo. You three have got more Valor, Courage, Determination, and Heart than the entire Military put together." I finished, my arm resting over my stomach, as I stood at Mustangs door, a small tear streaking down my face, as I smiled sweetly at my three best friends.**

**"Muriah! You're awake!" Francesca replied, running up to me, and wrapping her arms around my neck in a tender hug. "Glad to see you're ok, kid." Muta replied, as he got up, and stood beside me, slapping me in the back with his hand. "How are you feeling?" Todo asked, as he too rose from his seat, and stood at the other side of me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm fine, really. I'm sorry I worried you all." I answered, as I looked up at them. Suddenly, I heard a familiar chuckle, as I turned to see a man I recognized to be Major Hughes looking at us, Colonel Mustang sitting at his desk behind him, as they both smirked at us. "Ya know, you're a very lucky young woman to have friends like yours, Muriah. Your friends are willing to sacrifice it all for you, and in times like these, it's good to have friends like that. Hell, it's hard enough just finding men, and women like that in the Military, as is. You're very lucky." Major Hughes replied, crossing his arms over his chest, that smirk never leaving his face. "Hughes is right, and he should know. Hell, he's been my best friend for the past 10 years, now. And with his help, I plan on becoming Furher." Came Colonel Mustang's voice, as he stood from his seat, and stood in front of Hughes. "****_You_**** plan on being Furher?" I asked incredulously. Mustang nodded, "I do." He answered, grinning at me. I blushed at this, ****_'Why is it every time Mustang even looks at me, or smirks at me, I blush?!'_**** I thought furiously.**

**"Hey, now that Muriah's up, you guys wanna get something to eat?" Francesca asked, as both she, and Todo released me. "Thought you'd never ask. I'm starvin', let's go." Came Muta's response, as he stretched his arms above his head. I giggled, ****_'Typical Muta. He's always hungry!'_**** I thought, smiling. "You're always hungry, you fat-cat." Todo teased. "Hey, you watch it, bird-brain!" Muta retorted. "He's only telling the truth." Francesca replied innocently, she was enjoying Muta, and Todo's little spat. "Don't you start with me." Muta retorted again, Francesca giggled. "Hold it." Came a familiar voice, as we all turned to see Colonel Mustang, and Major Hughes looking at us. "Yes?" I asked. "You, you, and You can go." Colonel Mustang answered, as he pointed to Muta, Todo, and Francesca. As they all turned to leave, I attempted to follow, (like an idiot), "Not ****_you_****." Colonel Mustang replied again, his deep voice stopping me dead in my tracks. "I want to talk to you, Muriah. Hughes, give the room." Mustang ordered. "You got it, Colonel." Hughes replied, before leaving the room. ****_'Oh, no.'_**** I thought, as Colonel Mustang approached me, before standing in front of me. I looked to the side, my eyes pointed down, and away, as I felt Mustang's cobalt eyes on me, his strong, and no doubt muscular, chest mere inches my from my own.**

**Suddenly, I felt a warm finger under my chin, as Colonel Mustang forced me to look at him. Even though my face was mere inches from his, I darted my eyes away in one last attempt to avoid in his cobalt gaze. "Muriah, look at me." Came his deep voice, his finger never leaving my chin. My blue eyes locked with his, and my breath caught, as his beautiful, cobalt eyes bore into mine. "That was quite a stunt you pulled during your exam, earlier today. You nearly got yourself into a-lot of trouble with that. While I now understand why you did it, I want ****_you_**** to understand that the only reason you're not in any real trouble is because I said something to the judges, as well as to my own higher-ups. And also, if we're both being honest here, both the judges, as well as the higher-ups were all fairly impressed with your talent as an Alchemist. I put my career as a ranking officer in the military on the line for you. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." Mustang finished, as he gently released my chin, before walking a few steps away from me, his back facing me, with his arms behind his back. I felt my heart sink in my chest, as the thought of him possibly losing his whole career because of my mistake nearly brought tears to my eyes.**

**"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, I understand, and respect the risk you took for me, and I apologize for causing you to have to take that risk. I had absolutely no right to do that. I should have told you, or at least warned you about my plan. I'm sorry." I answered, as I lowered my head, my eyes intent on the floor. "And your friend, Francesca? What about her?" Mustang asked, his back still facing me. I gasped slightly, "Please leave Francesca out this. She had nothing do with what happened, earlier today. It was my plan, and I involved her in it. I shouldn't've involved her at all, so, please, if you're going to blame anyone, then, blame me, not her. Please just leave Francesca out of this, she doesn't deserve to suffer because of a mistake I made." I answered, and rather hastily, I might add. "Always prepared to take the fall for your friends. That's the one thing I admire about you, Muriah. In doing just that, you've shown me that you have a-lot of Valor, and Courage, traits that would make you a good candidate for the military." Colonel Mustang replied, turning to face me. "With all due respect, sir, I have no interest in the military, and I've really no intentions on joining it, either." I replied politely, my voice soft. Mustang raised a brow, "Oh, really? I was going to throw in a good word for you to my superiors, but, I guess, if you''re not even willing to consider the opportunity..." He stated. ****_'Ok, I _****_know_****_ where this is going.'_**** I thought, as I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I guess, I'll consider it." I answered. "Good, I guess luck's on your side." Colonel Mustang stated, a sly smirk coming to his face, I blushed. Mustang sat back down at his desk, and began working on a stack of paperwork that had been sitting at his desk.**

**"I-Is that all you wanted to see me for?" I stammered, as Mustang looked up at me from his paperwork. "Yes, you're dismissed." He answered, before turning back to his paperwork. I bowed, and just as I was about to take my leave, I stopped myself. I quietly approached his desk, and without thinking, I lent forward, and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou." I whispered, as my lips separated from his warm cheek. I quickly jogged out of his office, and shut the door behind me, giggling as I looked over my shoulder to see him touching his cheek with his fingertips where I had kissed him just seconds before. Once I was convinced I was a safe distance away from his office, I began walking through the hallways, in search of the mess hall, where I was going to meet my friends for dinner. I blushed, as touched my lips with my fingertips, as the memory of kissing ****_the _****Roy Mustang raced through my mind.****_ 'I can't believe I kissed him like that. He must really hate me now.'_**** I thought, as I walked down a flight of stairs.**

**Little did I know, that what Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang felt for me was quite to the contrary of hate. But, that's a story for another day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Military Ball

~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 3<br>Military Ball

I walked into the Mess Hall, where Francesca flagged me down, while she was waiting in the lunch line. "Hey, Muriah!" She yelled, as she wrapped her arms around me in a tender hug. "Hey, Francesca." I replied, hugging her back. "So, what did the Colonel want?" She asked, I blushed. "U-Um, w-well, about that." I answered nervously, she gasped, her eyes going wide with shock. "Ooo, tell me, tell me!" She demanded, her hands coming to her cheeks, as she looked at me, and blushed. I explained to her what happened, and what was said, word for word, before telling her about that kiss that I had laid on the Colonel's cheek. "And before I knew it...I kissed him...On the cheek." I replied. "Oh, my god! That's so cute! And that's so romantic! Did he try to kiss you back?!" She asked, and rather eagerly, I might add. "N-No, nothing like that. I didn't exactly give him the chance to, I ran out of the room before he could even react." I answered. Francesca did an Anime Fall, "Ugh, Muriah! You're hopeless! You should've stayed! You can't just kiss a man, and run from him like that! How's he supposed to know how you really feel about him if you never stop, and tell him, instead of running away?" She asked. "I-I wasn't thinking, I was embarrassed!" I defended, a heated blush rising to my cheeks. "Ohhh, I see now. You like him!" She replied, grinning slyly at me. "I-I do not!" I retorted, my face only seeming to get redder. "Do too!" Francesca replied, smiling triumphantly all the while. "I'm telling you, Muriah, you do too. You so like him, and I have half a mind to run upstairs to his office right now, and tell him." She retorted, silencing me. "Please, don't." I begged, my cheeks seeming to get redder. "Hah! Admit it! You do like him!" She replied, pointing her fork at me, as we sat down at the table to eat our dinner.

"Admit what?" Came Muta's familiar voice, as he sat across from Francesca. "Like who?" Came Todo's reply, as he sat down across from me, next to Muta. "Are you gonna tell 'em, or should I?" Francesca asked, grinning slyly at me. I blushed, and remained silent, as I began to eat silently. "Fine, have it your way. Muriah has a crush on Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. She even kissed him on the cheek in his office earlier, didn't you, Muriah?" Francesca replied, gently nudging me with her elbow. "Shut-up." I answered, as I turned away from her, pointing my head up to the side. Francesca, Todo, and Muta all snickered at me. "Aw! Muriah, that's so cute!" Todo laughed. "Looks like the little baby's all grown up." Muta laughed. "I hate you guys." I replied, my face a heated blush. "Aw! We love you too, Muriah!" Francesca replied, wrapping an arm around me. "Hey, Muriah." Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Major Hughes, as he sat down next to Muta, across from me, Muta, and Todo scooting over to make room for him. "O-Oh, u-um, hey, Major Hughes." I answered nervously. "Please, just call me Hughes. So, what's got you lookin' like a tomato?" Hughes asked. "Muriah has a crush on your best friend, Colonel Mustang." Francesca answered, nudging me once again with her elbow. "Francesca! I do not! Shut-up!" I replied, covering her mouth with my hands, she licked me, "Eew! Francesca!" I yelled, causing Muta, Todo, and even Hughes to laugh.

"Muriah, if you really don't like Colonel Mustang, then, why'd you kiss him?" Francesca asked, a sly grin playing on her lips. "Did she really now? Muriah, do tell." Came Hughes' response, grinning at me. "I-I just wanted to thank him for helping me, s-so, I kissed him on the cheek. That's all. I ran out of the room, I-I didn't even give him time to react." I stammered, great, I was stuttering. "Aw! You should've stayed, because, you wanna know what's gonna happen now?" Hughes asked, drawing my attention. "No." I answered. "Well, knowing Roy as well as I do, chances are, he might try to pursue you. I mean, you're a cute, smart, charming girl, and you've got a good personality. You're strong too, in both mind, and body. Roy likes that kind of thing in a woman." Hughes answered, smiling at me. "B-But, I-I'm not even a woman yet, I'm still just a girl." I replied, blushing slightly. "Don't sell yourself short, Muriah. I'll tell you what, the Military Ball is coming up, and Roy doesn't have a date yet. I'll set you up with him on one condition : You have to tell him how you really feel about him on the night of the Military Ball, don't care how ya do it, just as long as you tell him. If you can, try to get him alone, where it's him, and you." Hughes replied, coaching me along. "How is this going to work? When's the Military Ball? What am I going to wear?" I asked, looking at myself. "The Military Ball's tomorrow night. Don't worry about how it's gonna work, trust me, I've got a few tricks for ol' Roy. Besides, he needs to get himself a wife, and you seem like perfect wife material for him." Hughes replied, startling me. "W-Wife?!" I asked, my heart pounding against my chest. Hughes chuckled, "Relax, kid. I didn't say you were gonna marry him right now, but, maybe someday soon." Hughes replied, placing a gentle hand at the top of my head. "Anyway, you leave Roy to me, as for a dress, go look in the shopping center downtown, there're some pretty lovely shops around that area, I'm pretty sure you'll find something, I'm sure your friend, Francesca will help you." Hughes replied, before taking his leave. Francesca nodded her head, and smiled sweetly, "We'll go dress shopping after dinner, Muriah." Francesca replied.

After dinner, Francesca, Muta, Todo, and I all decided to head downtown to the shopping center, in the hopes of finding me a dress for tomorrow night. I don't know why, but, for some reason, I really wanted to look good for Colonel Mustang, I mean, in the event that Hughes' plan even worked. Eventually, Francesca, and I set our sights on the perfect dress shop, and without hesitation, we began searching for the perfect dresses, both for her, as well as for me. By the time Francesca had found her dress, an hour had already passed, and it was starting to get late, and as it was, I still hadn't found my dress yet. "Hey, Muriah! Take a look at this one!" Francesca called, as she pulled me over to the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was an ocean blue dress with a blue sapphire at the chest, it had white trim at the bottom, and came with a light-blue shall that went around my shoulders. I gasped, and ran into the dressing room, and quickly changed into it, before coming out. Francesca's face lit up, and her brown eyes filled with tears, as she gazed at me. "Oh, my god! Muriah! You look so beautiful! Oh, Mustang is going to love you in that dress." Francesca replied, as she looked me over. "You really think so?" I asked, blushing a light shade of pink. "Absolutely." She answered. "Well, guys it looks like we've found Muriah's dress." Came Todo's voice, as he too looked me over. "You look so pretty, Muriah. Mustang's one lucky bastard to be going to the Military Ball with a girl like you." Todo replied. "You really think that?" I asked, looking at him. "I know so." Todo answered. "All grown up. I'm proud of ya, kid." Muta replied, as he walked up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Th-Thanks, Muta." I replied, tears coming to my eyes. "Aw! She's crying!" Francesca replied, as she placed both of her hands on either of my shoulders. "I'm just happy." I replied. I walked back into the dressing room, and changed back into my clothes, folded, and gathered my new dress in my arms, and headed to the register, where Francesca paid for my dress, and her own, and Todo and Muta paid for their suits, before we all headed out.

Once back at Central, Francesca, and I rushed to the barracks, where we stashed our dresses, and by then, it was already 9:00 p.m., it was late, and Francesca, and I still had to finish our preparations tomorrow morning before the Ball. Todo, Muta, Francesca, and I all got ready for bed, and each of us cuddled into bed. "Hey, Todo? I thought you were supposed to be in the barracks with Hughes' group, so, what are you doing in here with us?" I asked nonchalantly. "Oh, well, after what Duke did to you, I talked with Hughes, and asked him to have me moved to Colonel Mustang's group. Mustang said he didn't have a problem with it, and just like that, I became part of this group. And you know what? We've been together all this time, we may as well stay together, right?" Todo asked, smiling. "Yeah." I giggled. "Hey guys, all of us have got some serious resting to do, the Military Ball's tomorrow, and we need plenty of rest." Francesca replied, smiling sweetly. "Yes, Mom." Muta replied sarcastically, causing himself, Todo, and myself to laugh. "Muta, don't make me have to come up to that top bunk, and drop you on your head. You'll get to know the floor if I have to come up there." Fracesca giggled. "Heh, heh, you know she'll do it, too. Francesca's been raising a group of kids, especially, with you around." Todo snickered. "Hey, watch it, bird-brain, don't make start doin' jumpin'-jacks on this top bunk. I'm heavier than you, and I'll send this top bunk crashin' down on you." Muta retorted. "Well, at least you finally admitted to being a fat-cat." Todo retorted back. "You betta watch it wit da fat jokes!" Muta retorted, Todo was really starting to annoy him. "Alright, that's enough, boys." Francesca replied, as she sat her book down beside her bed. "Yeah, settle down, boys." I teased. "Don't you start with me." Muta retorted again, this time, looking up at me. "Muriah, no one needs a hero." Francesca replied. "Yes, Mom." I retorted. Francesca, Muta, Todo, and I all laughed.

"Having fun?" Came a familiar voice, as we all turned to see both Colonel Mustang, and Major Hughes standing in the doorway to our barracks. "Oh, hi!" Francesca greeted. I blushed, as my eyes fell on Colonel Mustang who was looking dead at me. "Hey, Muriah, did you get what you needed?" Hughes asked, and I nodded my head yes in response. "Good." He replied. "Cause, you've got a date tomorrow night." Hughes replied again. My eyes widened in shock at what he meant. _'So, that's why he's got Colonel Mustang with him! He actually succeeded in setting me up with Mustang! Oh, my god! What do I do, what do I say?!'_ I thought, my blush deepening, as my thoughts became more, and more frantic. "Ooo, Muriah' got a date!" Francesca teased. "Shut-up!" I retorted, as I threw a pillow down at her, she giggled. "U-Um, thanks Hughes." I replied, my heated blush never fading from my cheeks. "No problem. Just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain, you know my services don't come cheap, especially this one." Hughes replied, winking at me before taking his leave. "Muriah." Came Mustangs voice, as he called my name. "Yes?" I answered. "Make sure you're ready two hours early, I want to take you out to dinner before the Ball tomorrow night. Is that ok?" He asked, looking at me with those beautiful, cobalt eyes of his. "Y-Yes." I answered, trying to sound confident, (and failing miserably). Colonel Mustang grinned at me, "Good." He replied, as he walked into the barracks, and stood on the edge of Francesca's bed, and reached his hand up to gently cup the side of my face, before pressing his soft lips to my cheek in a soft kiss, his lips lingering there for a minute or two before he pulled away, gently stroking my lips with is thumb. "I see red." He whispered, as he kissed my flushed cheek again, before pressing his forehead against mine, his cobalt eyes looking deep into my blue ones. "Goodnight." He whispered again, before his head separated from mine, and he stepped down from the edge of Francesca's bed. "Sorry, Francesca." Mustang replied. "Oh, not a problem, Colonel." Francesca replied, as Colonel Mustang took his leave. "Lights out, guys." He replied, flipping the light switch off with his finger, after casting one last glance at me. With that, Colonel Mustang took his leave.

"He likes you." Francesca replied. "No, he doesn't. He could be acting like that because Hughes asked him to, or just because he knows the Military Ball is tomorrow night." I replied. "Muriah, you're an idiot. Colonel Mustang does like you. I mean, isn't it obvious? He kept staring at you the whole time he was in here, he climbed onto the edge of my bed just so he could get to you, and kiss you not just once, but, twice on the cheek, he even had his hand at the side of your face. For a guy who 'doesn't' like you, he sure is paying an awful lot of attention to you." Francesca answered. "She's right, Muriah. And it wasn't just his actions that gave it all away, it was the look in his eyes as he left the room, his eyes never left you." Came Todo's voice. "So, you guys really think he likes me?" I asked, lightly brushing my fingertips over my cheek where Mustang had kissed me just moments before. "Muriah, he's in love with you. Now, it's up to the two of you to make it all happen, and the Ball is the first step." Muta half-muttered, he was beginning to drift off to sleep. "I guess, you're right." I replied. "Of course we are, now, get some sleep, Muriah. We've got a big day tomorrow, and you've got a big date tomorrow night...With Roy Mustang." She giggled. "Yeah." I whispered, and with the image of Colonel Mustang's face in my mind, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping, and I gazed around me to find Muta, Todo, and Francesca all still sound asleep. _'What time is it?'_ I thought, as I glanced around the room, before my eyes finally landed on the clock. It was only 7:00 .a.m., still early. Figuring that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I decided to get up, and maybe take a walk around central for the morning, at least, until Francesca, and the boys got up. So, with that, I carefully got out of bed, and quietly got dressed, making sure to leave a note for my still seeping friends, before walking out the door. Once I was far enough away from the barracks, I started to hum a familiar tune, as I wandered through the hallways. I headed up a familiar flight of stairs, and came to a stop just in front of Mustang's office doors._'I wonder if he's even in his office. Maybe I shouldn't'_ I thought, as I placed my hand on the door._'Whatever. I'll just stop in, say hi, and leave. Get in, get out. No harm there, right? Ok, here goes.'_ I thought, as I pushed the door open, only to meet a familiar pair of cobalt eyes, as they looked up at me from a small stack of paperwork. "GoodMorning, Muriah." Came a familiar voice, as Colonel Mustang looked up at me from his stack of paperwork. "U-Um. GoodMorning, Colonel Mustang, I-I just came to say Hello. U-Um, anyway, you look busy, I should leave you to your work, sorry if I distracted you." I replied nervously, as I turned to take my leave. "Hold it." Came Mustang's voice, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Y-Yes?" I stammered, blushing slightly. "I've got time, why don't I take you out to breakfast?" Colonel Mustang asked, rising from his seat, behind his desk.

"Oh, u-um, Colonel Mustang, are you sure? I don't want to distract you at all, I-I know you've got a-lot of work to do." I replied, as I watched him put on a black jacket. "I wouldn't've offered if I was busy, Muriah. Besides, I've got to get to know the young woman I'll be having an my arm tonight, and taking her out on a date is a great way to do it." Mustang answered, placing a gentle hand at my lower back, as we both left his office. "Shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm, I smiled, "Yes." I answered, gently taking his arm, the two of of us exiting the building. My eyes widened in shock, as Mustang had had a car ready, and waiting to take us on our early morning date, "You ready?" Came Colonel Mustang's voice, as he opened the door for me, and allowed me to step into the car, and sit down. He made sure I was comfortable, before shutting the door, and walking to the other side of the car, where he entered, and sat down on his side, next to me. "Take us to the Shopping Center." Mustang replied. "You got it." Came a familiar voice, as I looked up to see Major Hughes sitting behind the wheel of the car. "Hughes?!" I exclaimed, causing both Mustang, and Hughes to laugh. "Yup. Didn't think I'd have my eye on ya, did you? Yup, I'll be driving you, and Roy around today." Hughes answered, smirking devilishly. "B-But, what are you doing here?" I asked, a-little shocked, and startled. "Come on, Muriah. I gotta make sure you hold up your end of the deal." Hughes answered. "I see. So, you're spying on me. Come on Hughes, have a-little more faith in me than that. I told you I'd hold up my end of the deal, you should take my word for it." I replied, Hughes chuckled. "Oh, I don't doubt you'll hold up your end of the deal, I just don't trust that you won't get nervous, and wimp-out on me, and I'm not even going to give you that chance, especially, after all the work I to put into this just to make this happen." Hughes responded. "I-I won't wimp out." I muttered, more to myself than to anyone else. "Uh-huh, I'm sure." Hughes replied, chuckling at me.

"You shouldn't tease her so much, Hughes, she seems like a strong girl." Came Mustangs voice, as I felt him place his gloved hand over my own. I blushed, as he laced his fingers with mine. Colonel Mustang seemed to catch this, and he lifted my hand to his lips, gently kissing it, causing my blush to deepen, he only smirked. Before long, the car came to a stop, and we found ourselves at the Shopping Center. Mustang released my hand, before exiting the car, walking around the back of the car where he opened my carside door for me, before offering me his hand. I gently took his hand, and he helped me out of the car. Suddenly, I tripped slightly, and landed against his chest, Mustangs arms wrapping securely around my waist. "I-I'm so sorry." I replied, blushing as I looked up at him. "It's not a problem. Are you ok?" He asked, helping me regain my balance. "Yes, I'm fine." I answered, as I felt his hands slip from my waist, causing shivers of pleasure to run up, and down my spine. "Thankyou." I replied again, as I regained my balance. "Anytime." Mustang replied, offering my his arm. I gently took Mustang's arm, as we began walking into the Shopping Center. I looked over my shoulder briefly to find Hughes watching both Colonel Mustang, and I, a smirk on his face, as he watched the two of us walk away together, mouthing the words, "Good luck.". I nodded slightly, and smiled briefly at him before turning my attention back to Mustang. _'Thanks, Hughes.'_ I thought, as Mustang, and I walked throughout the Shopping Center together.

"Hey, why don't we stop here for breakfast?" Mustang asked, as he led me into a really nice restaurant. "Wow, Colonel Mustang, this place is amazing, and its so pretty." I replied looking around. "Oh, Colonel Mustang! What can I do for you, today?" A waitress asked, as she got out two menus. "Table for two." He answered. "Right this way, sir." Came the waitress' reply, as she led us to a red curtain, and behind it sat a very nicely decorated table in front of a bay window. My eyes widened slightly. "Wow." I muttered, more to myself than to anyone else. "Here you are, Colonel Mustang, your own, private table." The waitress replied, before taking her leave, closing the curtain behind her, leaving Mustang, and I alone...Together. "Muriah." Mustang replied, as he placed a gentle hand over my own, as it rested on his arm. Mustang pulled my chair out for me, and allowed me to sit down, before gently pushing it back in for me, and taking his seat across the table from me. I watched, as he slipped his black coat off his shoulders, and placed it at the back of his chair, before slipping his white Alchemy gloves off his hands. I blushed, and my eyes darted down, as he seemed to catch me staring at him, he chuckled, and grinned at me, his cobalt eyes seeming to never leave me.

"So, Muriah, what do you think of this place? I wanted to take you somewhere with a more private atmosphere where we could talk, and get to know eachother." Mustang replied, his attention focused completely on me. "I like it. It's actually really beautiful here, and it's really quiet, and peaceful. I have to admit, I absolutely love the bay window. Ever since I was little, no matter where I was, or where my family took me, I remember always looking up at the sky, or looking out of a window. I remember always feeling a sense of freedom, as I gazed out at the sky, I guess, you could say, back then, the sky was always my safe place. Even if my body couldn't escape, my thoughts could. I also remember always being so jealous of the birds." I replied, my thoughts seeming to take me away. "Why?" Mustang asked, his cobalt eyes never leaving me. "Because, the birds could fly wherever they wanted to at any time, they were free. They had nothing holding them down. I think, even to this day, I'm still so jealous of the birds. Call me naive, but, sometimes, I wish I had wings." I answered, tucking my raven-black hair behind my ear. "Because, then, you could go wherever you wanted to. You're a free spirit. That's understandable. Someone with a free spirit like you always longs to be free. And you value your freedom above all else." Colonel Mustang stated, watching me, as my eyes came back down from the blue sky, and landed on him, he was smirking at me, I blushed. "Actually, you're only half-right. Although I do value my freedom above all else, there's something I value even more." I replied meekly. "Oh? And what's that?" Mustang asked, casting a sly smirk at me. "Love. I think the only way I'll ever give up my freedom is if I can truly be with the one I love." I answered, blushing a deep shade of red. "And why's that?" Mustang asked again. "Because once I'm truly happy with the one I love, who loves me just as much, then, that for me, will be true freedom. That day, Love will turn into Freedom." I answered, as I looked out at the sky again.

I sighed, as Mustang said nothing, he only appeared to be studying me. "I know, sounds hopelessly romantic, and naive, doesn't it?" I asked, giving a false, but slightly nervous laugh. "Not at all. I think everyone's entitled to their own beliefs, and yours just happen to be the poetic feelings in your heart. Right now, you're only telling me what's in your heart, you're speaking your mind. I admire a woman who's courageous enough to actually have faith in her own beliefs. I see nothing wrong with that." Mustang answered, drawing yet another deep blush to my flushed cheeks. "Thankyou." I answered, Mustang nodded. "You know, you're very poetic, and your words are really quite beautiful. Have you ever written poetry of your own before, because, if so, I'd like to see it." Colonel Mustang replied. I nodded, "No, and whenever I have, I've never usually considered any of it to have been very good, so, naturally, I destroyed it." I answered, gasping slightly, fearing that I had said too much. "You really shouldn't be so critical of yourself, just because your writings aren't good to you, doesn't mean they won't be to someone else." Mustang replied, gently placing his hand on top of mine, causing me to blush. "You really think that?" I asked, he nodded. "I do. Which, is why I want you to promise me that if you ever write any more poetry, good or bad, I want you to share it with me. I'd like to listen to the sound of your voice, as you read your own poetry to me." Mustang replied, his voice gentle, as he looked deep into my eyes. "I promise." I answered, lacing my fingers with his, Mustang smiled.

"U-Um, Colonel Mustang-!" "Roy." He chuckled. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. "My full name is Roy Mustang. Lieutenant Colonel is just my Military rank." He answered. "Oh, d-did you want me to call you that?" I asked, blushing slightly at the thought of being on a first-name basis with him. Roy looked up at me with those beautiful, cobalt eyes of his and smirked at me. "I do." He answered. "U-Um, ok, Roy it is then." I replied, giggling slightly, Roy continuing to hold my hand. The rest of our date consisted of Roy, and I getting the chance to know eachother better, we talked, we laughed, and we even flirted with eachother, on occasion. The only time he ever let go of my hand was while we were eating, then, once we were done, he went right back to holding it again, our fingers laced together. Not long after, Roy paid the check, and we both headed out, and walked around the shopping center some more. We walked side by side, with me taking Roy's arm our fingers lacing together, and remaining that way, and on occasion, Roy would give my hand a slight squeeze, as if to reassure me that he was still with me.

We stopped at a jewelry store, where Roy bought me a sterling silver necklace with a sapphire in it. "Roy, it's beautiful." I replied, as he slipped it around my neck. "Yes, beautiful." Roy sighed, as he gazed at me. "I-I was talking about the necklace." I stammered, blushing slightly. "And I was talking about you." Roy replied, wrapping an arm around my waist, and slipping a gloved finger under my chin, as he forced me to look at him. "Roy, I..." I whispered, as Roy lent in, and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate, yet, sweet kiss. He tasted like Fire, not smoke, but, Fire, like raw power, and passion. At first, I was shocked, and a-little surprised, but, within seconds, I relaxed into the kiss, and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck. Now, I honesty don't know exactly how much time passed, but, eventually, Roy, and I separated, slowly breaking the kiss, our foreheads meeting, as we panted for breath. "Wow." I whispered, completely blown away by Roy's kiss. Roy smirked, and kissed me again, but, this time, the kiss was short. Roy paid for the necklace, and the both of us headed out of the jewelry store, with me wearing the necklace he got me around my neck with pride. We walked side by side, this time, Roy wrapping his arm around my waist, and holding me close, as we walked, and talked. We stopped at a small icecream stand, sharing an icecream cone, which, lead to us sharing icecream kisses.

Hours passed, and Roy decided to take me out to lunch, as well, and this time, he decided to take me somewhere different. During our second date that very same day, Roy, and I talked, laughed, flirted, and even shared a few kisses. I can honestly say that I had never been so happy being with anyone before, but, with Roy, I felt so completely happy, and every time we kissed I can swear, time stopped for me, I just couldn't get enough of this man. I loved the way he held me, the way he talked to me, and oh, the way he kissed me, Roy kissed me a-lot that afternoon. Eventually, it came time for us to head back to the car, the Military Ball was in three hours, and we had to get back. As we left the shopping center, Hughes pulled the car up. "Hey, how did it go?" He asked, smirking, as he noticed Roy holding my hand. Roy helped me into the car, before getting into the car himself. I moved closer to him, cuddling up to him slightly, Roy taking my hand, and holding it, his thumb gently stroking the back of my hand, before he laced his fingers with mine. "Muriah." He whispered, causing me to look up at him. Roy softly kissed my forehead, before kissing my cheek, then, his lips moved down to capture mine, as he slipped a gloved finger under my chin. The kiss was fiery, and passionate, and I shivered, as I felt his hot tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him, and parted my lips, allowing Roy to slip his tongue into my mouth, his tongue gliding effortlessly over mine, and I moaned slightly into the kiss, as his tongue twirled with mine. A couple of minutes passed, and Roy slowly broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the parting of our lips. He gently stroked the side of my face, and looked deep into my eyes, before giving me another quick kiss, he moaned slightly into the kiss, as if he were enjoying the taste of my lips, before he broke the kiss again. Roy, and I gazed into eachother's eyes, before Roy broke the gaze, and looked at Hughes. Hughes looked at the both of us, a sly grin on his face, "Where to, Colonel?" Hughes asked. Roy cleared his throat, "Back to Central." He answered, his voice firm. "You got it." Hughes replied, as he set the car in motion, and with that, we headed back to Central, with Roy, and I cuddled up to eachother in the back seat. I felt so safe with him, and his body felt so warm against mine, it felt so right.

Once we reached Central, Roy got out of the car, before helping me out of the car, catching me in his arms, as I tripped again. "I can swear you're doing that on purpose." He teased. "Just can't keep your hands off me, can you, Colonel Mustang?" I teased back, a small grin playing on my lips. "I thought I told you to call me Roy." Roy chuckled, as he began tickling me. "Roy! Ah! Ha, ha!" I giggled, falling into Roy's arms, as he stopped tickling me, before leaning down, and kissing me passionately. "Come on, you two love birds. Don't forget, you two still have a romantic dinner date, and the Military Ball is in three hours. You guys can flirt, and kiss eachother then. But, for now, you guys'll have to wait until then." Hughes replied, as Roy, and I separated. "He's right, I still have to get ready for you." I replied, quickly kissing Roy on the cheek before walking up the stairs to the main building. "And I you." Roy replied, as he watched me leave. _'I Love You.'_

I quickly ran up the stairs, and into the main building, before sprinting down the halls, and into the barracks, where I ran into Francesca, who was in her dress, and busily doing her hair. "Hey Muriah! Where have you been? You said you were just going out for a walk." Francesca replied. "Must've been one hell of a long walk." Came Muta's response, as he lightly teased me. "She was with Colonel Mustang. Weren't you, Muriah?" Todo asked, as he stepped out of the bathroom in his suit. I blushed like ten different shades of red. "Oh, my god! No way! Details!" Francesca all but hollered. I blushed, and smiled, as I stepped into the bathroom, and changed into my dress. "Roy took me out on not just one, but, two different dates. He took me out to breakfast, then, we walked around, stopped at an icecream stand, and finally, he took me out to lunch. He also took me to a jewelry store, where he bought me a necklace, and...He kissed me." I answered, as I stepped out of the bathroom, my heart fluttering my chest, as I thought back to the kiss Roy, and I shared. "Oh, my god! You guys kissed?! He kissed you?! Did you kiss him back?!" Francesca asked excitedly, blushing. "Yeah, I kissed him back, and we even held eachother's hands. We also cuddled in the car on the way back to Central. He kissed me a-lot today." I replied, smiling happily. "Aw! Muriah, that's so romantic! You really got lucky with Colonel Mustang! I wish you two nothing but the best!" Francesca replied happily, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me. "Thanks, Francesca." I replied, hugging her back. "Now, let's get your hair all done. We have to make you look absolutely gorgeous for Colonel Mustang." Francesca replied, as she began delicately brushing out my long, jet-black hair. She placed a blue headband on my head, and made sure that my long hair cascaded down my back, and a small amount of it tapered over my shoulders. "There. You're ready for him." Francesca replied, gently stroking the side of my face with her hand.

"Not yet." Came Todo's voice, as he placed a an orange rose in my hair. "And..." Francesca replied, as she placed a light pink lip gloss over my lips. "There. **_Now_**, she's perfect." Todo replied, as I rose out of the chair that Francesca had me sitting in while she had been doing my hair. "Muriah, you look so beautiful." Todo replied, wrapping an arm around me, as he tenderly hugged me. "Good luck, Muriah!" Francesca replied, as she wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me. "Make sure ya take the breath out of his lungs when ya kiss 'im." Muta replied, snickering lightly. "Muta!" Francesca scolded. I giggled, as I watched my three best friends quarrel amongst themselves. Suddenly, we all heard a gentle knock at the door, as a very tall, and very muscular man stood in the doorway. He had blue eyes, and a blonde handlebar mustache. "Yes?" I asked. "Forgive the interruption. I am Major Alex Louise Armstrong, and I've been sent by Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang himself, to fetch Miss Muriah. I am to escort her to him, he's waiting out front for her." The freakishly huge man, Major Armstrong, replied, offering me his arm, as I approached him. "Good luck, Muriah. We'll meet you there." Francesca replied, and with one last glance at my three best friends, I left, Major Armstrong leading me to the front of the building. I too a deep breath, as Major Armstrong placed his hand on the door. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." I answered, as Major Armstrong opened the door, and escorted me down the stairs, making sure that I didn't fall. As I made my way to the base of the staircase, there, waiting for me stood Roy Mustang, his raven-black hair combed back, his bangs out of his face. He was dressed in his Blue Military Uniform, and decorated on his chest were his stripes, and a couple of his medals that he had earned. Across the other side of his chest was a white ribbon. He looked so handsome, and he looked absolutely amazing.

Roy offered me his hand, and I gladly took it, my hand slipping from Major Armstrong's arm. Roy gently kissed my hand, and brought his gloved hand to the side of my face, and gently stroked my cheek. "You look so beautiful." Roy half-whispered, as lent in, and gently kissed my cheek, I blushed. "And you look so handsome." I replied back, as I lent up, and gently kissed his soft lips, he chuckled. "Roy." Came Hughes' familiar voice, as he handed Roy a red rose with a white Ribbon tied to the stem. "This is for you." Roy replied, as he handed me the beautiful flower. "Roy, it's beautiful! Thankyou. You're so sweet." I replied, gently stroking one of the petals with my fingertip, blushing slightly. "That rose may be beautiful, but, it's not nearly as beautiful as you are." Roy whispered, as he lent in, and gently kissed my lips. I smiled as Roy helped me into the car before getting into the car himself. This time, he moved over, and sat closer to me, and I cuddled up to him, my head resting against shoulder, Roy resting his head on top of mine. "Give me your hand." He whispered. I gently slipped my hand into his gloved one, as he laced his fingers with mine. "That's my girl." Roy whispered, as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, and gently ran his fingers through my hair. "Roy." I whispered. "Muriah." He whispered back. I heard Hughes chuckle, as he started the car, and with that Roy, and I were off on our sunset dinner date, and after, the Military Ball.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination, and Roy helped me out of the car. "I'll be waiting for you two in the parking lot." Hughes replied from the driver's seat of the car, Roy, and I nodding to him, before he pulled off. Roy offered me his arm, and I gladly took it. He took me to the same restaurant we went to for breakfast just this morning, and once again, Roy was given his own private table, where he pulled out my chair for me, allowing me to sit down, before pushing my chair back in, and taking a seat across the table from me. This time, the table was decorated with a white tablecloth, and had been sprinkled with red rose petals, and a rose sat in a vase at the center of the table, and next to it, sat a small candle. I was mesmerized by how romantic the table setting was, I mean, I had never been on such a romantic date with anyone before, other than Roy, that is. "Roy this table is beautiful, and very romantic. You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" I asked slyly. Roy took my hand, and laced his fingers with mine, grinning at me, "Maybe." He answered, as he brought my hand to his lips, and kissed it, I blushed. The rest of our date flew by without a hitch, as Roy, and I talked, laughed, flirted, complimented eachother, and kissed, he even offered his fork out to me, and fed me a bite of his food, and I did the same to him. After dinner, we shared a very romantic desert that consisted of an icecream sundae drizzled with warm chocolate. After desert, Roy once again paid the check, and we both headed out, it was time for us to head to the Military Ball. Hughes already had the car pulled up, and Roy gently helped me into the car, before getting into the car himself. As Hughes drove us back to where the Military Ball was, Roy, and I cuddled close together. Roy had one arm wrapped around my shoulders, his gloved hand lightly stroking my hair, whilst his other one held my hand, our fingers laced together, as his head rested on top of mine.

"Muriah?" Came the familiar sound of Roy's warm voice, as he called to me. "Yes?" I answered. "Are you nervous?" He asked. "A-little." I answered honestly. "Muriah, look at me." He replied, releasing my hand to gently slip a gloved finger under my chin, as my blue eyes met his cobalt ones. "Just remember, I'm right here." He replied, before gently kissing my lips. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you." I answered, Roy grinned, and kissed me again. "Good answer." He stated, as he broke the kiss, that same grin never leaving his face. Eventually, we made it to the Military Ball, and Roy helped me out of the car, offering me his arm, and I took it. "I'm gonna park the car. I'll meet you guys in there." Hughes replied, before pulling off to park the car. Roy escorted me into the building where we met up with Muta, Todo, and Francesca. "Muriah! Hi!" Francesca replied, wrapping an arm around me. "Hey, Francesca!" I replied excitedly, as I gently hugged her back. "Wow, you two look happy." She replied, grinning, as Roy wrapped an arm around my waist, and I placed a hand at his chest. "We are." I answered, looking into Roy's eyes, as he held me close. "Very." Roy answered, as he gazed into my eyes, and gently kissed my lips. "Aw! You two are **_too _**cute." Francesca replied, I laughed, and Roy chuckled.

The peaceful sound of soft music began to hover through the air, and Roy offered his hand to me. "May I have this dance?" He asked, grinning that trademark grin of his. "Yes." I answered, as I took his hand. He led me out to the dance floor, and wrapped one arm around my waist, and took my hand with the other, I placed my other hand on his broad shoulder, and let him lead me, as we danced. "Just follow my lead." He whispered, as I lost a step. "Sorry, I'm just not used to dancing, I-I don't dance often." I stammered, blushing in embarrassment, Roy chuckled. "I can see that, which, is why I said follow my lead, and so far, it's working." He replied, lightly teasing me. "You're such a tease." I teased back, as he lowered his head to my ear, and whispered, "You have **_no_** idea." I blushed a bright shade of red at what he meant. "I see red." He chuckled, looking at me. I lent up, and kissed him lightly on the lips, as we danced, Roy never losing a step. I broke the kiss, and looked up at him, smiling triumphantly, as I noticed a light shade of pink on Roy's cheeks. "What was that one for?" He asked, grinning at me, and regaining his cool composure. "For teasing me." I answered. "Oh, **_really_**?" He replied slyly, as he pulled me closer to him, and kissed me back, his kiss hot, passionate, fiery, and intense, causing me to close my eyes, a faint shade of red staining my already heated cheeks. Roy slowly broke the kiss, and grinned at me, "**_Now_**, we're even." He replied. "Roy." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hugging him, as our dance finally came to an end. "Muriah." He whispered, as he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around my waist, and held me close. I felt a small tear streak down my face, as I felt my heart swell with so much passion, and love for this man who now held me in his arms.

Roy pulled away, and lightly brushed his gloved finger over my cheek, wiping away my tear. "Muriah, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at me. "Nothing. I'm just really happy." I answered. Roy smiled, placing his gloved hands at either sides of my face, before leaning in, and lightly kissing me. "So am I." He replied, as he broke the kiss. "Come on, I want to show you something." He replied, gently taking my hand in his, and leading me out of the building. Roy led me to the back of the building, where we could see the sun setting over an absolutely beautiful lake. "Wow, Roy, it's beautiful." I replied, as I watched the sun begin to set. "Yeah, beautiful." He answered, I could feel his cobalt eyes on me, and I blushed, as I looked back at him. He leaned in, and kissed my lips, once again, the taste of fire emanating from his lips. I broke the kiss, and shivered slightly, crossing my arms over my chest, and rubbing my arms with my hands. Suddenly I felt a familiar warmth cover me, as I turned to see Roy with is arms wrapped around me, and his head cuddled into the curve of my neck. His body felt so warm, and his hands felt even warmer, as he slowly, and gently, rubbed my arms. I leaned into him, and just enjoyed the feeling of him holding me.

It was then that I remembered my deal with Hughes, and I blushed as I realized that both Roy, and I were completely alone. I took a breath, _'Ok, moment of truth.'_ I thought, as my heart began to race. "U-Um, Roy?" I stammered. "Hm?" Came his response, as he began trailing kisses up, and down my neck, I moaned slightly. _'Roy, how can I tell you when what you're doing feels so good?'_ I thought, as I reached up, and placed my hand on the nape of his neck, encouraging him to continue, which, he did. "Roy?" I half-whispered, attempting once again to get his attention. I felt him grin against my skin, before he stopped briefly to answer me, "Yes?" He answered, before trailing kisses up, and down my neck again. "Um, there's something I have to tell you." I whispered, moaning slightly, as he found my soft spot. I felt him grin against my neck, as he continued trailing kisses over my soft spot, making my body quiver slightly in need. "What is it?" He asked, finally ceasing his attack on my neck, as he cuddled his head against my neck. "I...I-I..." I stammered. "Yes?" Roy asked, urging me to continue. I sighed, "Roy Mustang, I'm in love with you. I love you." I replied, my body trembling with embarrassment. Suddenly, Roy turned me around to face him, and kissed me very passionately on the lips, his tongue sliding into my mouth, and twirling with mine. I moaned into the kiss, his addicting taste seeing to drive my body wild, as wrapped my arms around his neck, Roy wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, as I deepened the kiss slightly. God, he tasted like Fire, and I loved it!

After a minute, or two, Roy slowly broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the motions of our lips separating. "The feeling's mutual, Muriah." He whispered, gently kissing my lips again, before breaking that kiss, as well. "Roy, I love you" I whispered. "And I love you, Muriah." He answered, as we shared another passionate kiss. At last, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and the man I've always admired, was finally mine, and mine alone. _'Roy Mustang, I love you.'_ I thought, as our lips separated. "Come on, let's go back in, I want to have one last dance with you, before the night's over." Roy replied, gently taking my hand in his, and lacing his gloved fingers with mine, as he led me back inside. Roy, and I shared a few more dances, and even a few more kisses that night, and I can honestly say that I never been happier than I was with Roy.

Eventually, it began to get late, and both Roy, and I decided to leave. Roy decided that he would drive us back to central, and after getting the keys to the car from Hughes, who decided to stay at the Military Ball awhile longer, Roy helped me into the passenger's seat of the car, before getting into the car himself, starting the car, and driving us back to central. It wasn't long before we had arrived back at Central, and Roy followed me down to the barracks, where I headed into the bathroom, and changed out of my dress, and into some more comfortable clothes. I removed the light pink lip gloss from my lips, the rose from my hair and my blue headband from my head, as I walked out of the bathroom. "That was fast." Roy commented, grinning at me, as I folded my dress, and placed it the edge of my bed. "You should pack an overnight bag." He stated, as he watched me quickly brush out my hair. "Why?" I asked, looking at him curiously. "Muriah, I want you to stay the night with me tonight. At least, if you don't mind, that is." I stopped, and thought about it, a deep blush coming to my cheeks. "Are you sure it's ok, Roy?" I asked, not wanting to impose on him. "I wouldn't've offered if I wasn't." He answered. "O-Ok." I stammered, as I packed an overnight bag, making sure that I had everything before, slinging it over my shoulder. I grabbed a pen, and a piece of paper, and left a note for Francesca, Muta, and Todo, explaining to them where I was going, and that I was gong to be fine. With that, Roy, and I left the room, and walked down the darkened hallways of Central, before exiting the building.

Roy helped me into car, before getting into the car himself. He turned the key, and started the engine before driving towards the place he called home. I have to admit that even though I loved Roy, and even though I had gotten to know him quite well, I was still nervous to be going to his house, and staying the night with him, although, the thought of sleeping in the same bed with the man I loved was really nice. _'I can't wait to go to sleep wrapped in the warm arms of the man I love.'_I thought, as I gazed out the window, my heart pounding in anticipation...


	4. Chapter 4 Fire & Passion (Lemon!)

~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 4<br>Fire, & Passion  
>(Lemon!) <p>

My heart pounded against my chest, as we pulled up to Roy's house, and I had to admit, he had a very nice house. It wasn't too big, or too small, but inbetween. "Come on." He half-whispered, as he helped me out of the car, gently taking my hand in his, as we walked to his front doorstep. Roy pulled his house key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, leading me in, as he entered. "This is my house. Now, I know it's not much, but, please, make yourself at home." Roy replied, as he removed my coat for me, before removing his own. He hung both of our coats in the closet, as I took to wandering his house, a-little. _'Wow! He's got a very nice home.' _I thought, as I wandered through the kitchen, and into the living room. I sighed happily, before sitting down on the couch, as my eyes wandered throughout the room. "You've got a very nice house, Roy." I replied, as he sat down next to me. "Glad you like it." He answered, his cobalt eyes focusing on me. "You've got a fireplace, too?" I asked, as my eyes fell on the darkened fireplace. Roy chuckled, "Yes, I do. Watch this." He answered. He reached into his pocket, and pulled on one of his white Alchemy gloves. "Watch my hand." He whispered, as he leaned over me from behind, his firm chest pressed against my back, and stretched his arm out in front of me. I watched in awe as he snapped his fingers, and the fireplace came to life, a warm fire blazing within it. "Wow! Roy, did you do that?" I asked, a-bit surprised, and awestruck. Roy nodded, and chuckled at me, grinning at me as I looked at the fireplace, then, looked back at him. "Roy, I've known all about you, and I always knew that you needed those gloves, in order to use your Alchemy. I guess, you could say that I've heard stories about you, and even heard of you, and I've been sort-of a fan of yours ever since." I replied meekly, a faint shade of red staining my cheeks, as I laid against Roy's chest, his arms wrapping themselves around me, as he held me close.

"Really now?" Roy asked, chuckling at me. "Yeah, I'm actually kind-of embarrassed to be telling you that now. But I'll also tell you that when I first came to Central three days ago, I had every intention of trying to impress you, and get you to notice me, call me stupid, and naive, but three days ago, I guess, all I ever wanted was your attention." I answered. Roy chuckled again, "And now, you have it." He replied, as he rested his head on top of mine. "Um, Roy?" I asked meekly. "Hm?" He answered, letting me know that I had his full attention. "U-Um, can I...Try your gloves out?" I asked, my face flushing with embarrassment. "I'm not so sure you're ready for that." He chuckled, reaching his hand up to gently stroke the side of my face. "Please, Roy? Please?" I begged, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. "That kind of stuff won't work on me." He chuckled. "Cute, but, nice try." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my neck. "Roy, can I please try out your gloves?" I asked again, blushing like three different shades of red, embarrassed at the fact that I was begging this man to let me use his gloves. Roy then snapped his fingers, and the fire died out. "Alright, just this once. But, I'm warning you now, you need to be careful." He stated, as he pulled the gloves off his hands, and handed them to me. "Thankyou so much!" I half-yelled. "Hold it." Roy replied, snatching the gloves out of my reach. "Let me see your hand." He replied. I lifted my hand to were he could see it, as he leaned his head over my shoulder, his arms at either side of me, as he took my hand in one of his, whilst the other slid the glove onto my hand. "Now, the other one." He replied, as he did the same thing to my other hand. Once the gloves were on my hands, he began instructing me on how to use them. "Now, I don't use both hands, and I suggest you don't, either, so for now, just give me one of your hands." He stated. I looked between my hands, not entirely certain exactly which one I wanted to use, Roy seemed to sense this, and asked, "Which one's your Dominant Hand?", "My right." I answered. "Ok," Roy answered, as he took my left hand in his, fingers lacing with my now gloved ones.

"Ok, now, hold your right arm out, and away from you. When you snap, you don't want the flames you create to be too close to your body." He stated, his warm hand gently sliding down the length of my arm, as I extended it, sending shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine. "Now, focus all of your energy, and attention on just the fireplace, and when you're ready, just snap your fingers." Roy stated. I did as he said, and focused on just the fireplace, before snapping my fingers just once, and with that, the fireplace sprung back to life a small fire blazing within it, two, or three times smaller than Roy's. Even though I was proud of my small achievement, I was still embarrassed by the fact that I wasn't as strong as Roy, and my flame clearly showed that. "Wow, I'm impressed. You got it on your first try." He replied, clearly impressed with what I just did. "Mm, but, I'm still not as strong as you." I muttered, more to myself than to him. "Muriah, look at me." Came the sound of Roy's voice, as he slipped a warm finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "It took me years to become as strong as I am now, and I still plan on becoming stronger. It just takes time. Don't rush it." He replied, gently kissing my lips. "Ok." I answered, as he broke the kiss. "Roy?" I asked, once again, getting his attention. "Hm?" Came his response, as he cuddled his head into my neck, his hands sliding the gloves off of mine, before stashing them back in his pocket. "I have to ask, how exactly do your gloves work? I know those aren't normal gloves. They felt strange against my skin." I replied. Roy chuckled, as he placed yet another gentle kiss on my neck, my body tensing slightly as he did this. "Very keen observation, Muriah. You're right, my gloves are not normal gloves. My gloves are made of a special material called, Ignition Cloth. When I snap, it creates a spark, and after that, I use my Alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air...And there you have it, flames on my command." He answered, gently stroking the bottom of my chin with his warm finger, I shivered at the contact.

Roy chuckled, and began trailing kisses up, and down my neck, once again, stopping at my sweet spot. I moaned, as I felt him begin trailing open-mouthed kisses up, and down my neck, his tongue licking slightly at my skin. I tilted my head up, so as to allow him better access to my neck, as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Roy, ah!" I whimpered, as he nibbled on my earlobe, before gently biting down on it, causing my body to tremble in need. Roy chuckled, "Hold on." He whispered, as he got up from the couch, and began removing his uniform, his back facing me, as he did this. I watched him, as he meticulously removed the top of his uniform, I got up, and stood behind him, placing my hands on either of his broad shoulders, as I slipped my hands slowly down his shoulders, to his muscular arms, gently pushing the top of his uniform down to his hands. He crossed his arms behind his back, and I took the top of his uniform for him, neatly placing it on the back of a chair. He turned around, and faced me, smirking at me, as he placed his warm hand on the side of my face, and kissed my lips. I kissed back passionately, seeming to catch him off guard, as he kissed me back with more _Fire, and Passion_ than I had him. I moaned into the kiss, as he slid his tongue into my mouth, his tongue gliding over mine, sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, I whimpered slightly, as I felt him tightly wrap his arms around my waist, and pull me into him, not an inch of space left between us. Suddenly, I felt him lean down, and without warning, my feet left the ground, as he picked me up bridal style, and began carrying me, our lips separating, as he carried me upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice a whisper. Roy chuckled, "You'll see." He answered, a sly grin creasing his soft lips.

Roy kicked a door open, and walked into the room, lying me down on the bed. "Don't move." He whispered, as he left me. Roy shut the door, and locked it, before turning back to me. It was dark, as I attempted to look around the room, I could only only slightly see him, as he got back on the bed, crawling ontop of me, and once again locking his lips with mine in a series of heated kisses. I moaned into our kisses, as I felt him begin to unbutton my shirt, slowly slipping it off my body, and tossing it to the floor. I broke our little series of kisses, and pushed Roy off of me, before sitting up, and straddling his lap, he let out a growl as I attacked his lips in a fit of passionate kisses. I moaned, as his hands roamed my body, caressing my my back, as he held me. I let out a small growl of frustration, as I attempted to unbutton his white shirt, gently tugging on his collar, letting him know that I wanted the shirt off. "Take it off." I whispered, as he stopped kissing me, and quickly removed his shirt, tossing it too, to the floor. I moaned, as he began attacking my neck with open-mouthed kisses, trailing them down the column of my throat, and down my upper chest. My body shivered in need, as I felt him trail his hot, wet tongue along the tops of my already sensitive breasts, tracing my bra. I whimpered, as Roy pushed me back down on the bed, pinning my arms above my head, and passionately kissing my lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth, and down my throat, causing me to moan into the kiss, as my tongue fought with his. "Spread your legs." He whispered, briefly breaking the kiss. I parted my legs, as Roy nestled his waist between them, and I whimpered loudly as I felt the bulge in his pants rub against my core. I moaned into our series of kisses, as I felt his warm hands slowly slide down my sides, before stopping at the waistband to my pants, his fingers tucking under my pants, as he began slowly sliding my pants down to my knees. He stopped kissing me briefly, and got off of me, as he completely removed my pants. I shivered slightly, I was now half naked, and left in nothing but my bra, and underwear. "Sexy." Roy whispered, as he crawled ontop of me, and captured my lips in a passionate, and heated kiss, once again, nestling his waist between my legs, causing me to whimper into the kiss, as I felt the bulge in his pants against my core.

Without warning, I flipped him over, and now, I was on top, straddling his waist, breaking the kiss, as I began undoing his uniform pants. Roy chuckled, as I got off of him, and slipped his boots off, before slipping his pants off, and tossing them to the floor. I crawled back onto the bed, and straddled his waist again, my eyes wandering his body. His shoulders were broad, his chest was muscular, and so were his arms, overall, his body was not only sexy, but, toned, as well. I leaned down, and began kissing his soft lips again, Roy kissing back with a vengeance, as he flipped me over, so now, I was on the bottom, his waist remaining between my legs. I moaned as Roy began trailing open-mouthed kisses down the column of my throat, and down my upper chest. "This is in the way." He whispered, as he reached behind my back, and unclasped my bra, tossing it to the floor. I whimpered, as I felt his mouth clamp around my nipple, his hand massaging, and gently squeezing the other. "Ah, Roy!" I moaned, as he suckled, and licked at my breast, his teeth gently biting down on my nipple, while his fingers gently pinched my other at the same time, driving me to the near brink of insanity. _'Just fuck me, already!' _I thought, as he trailed his hot, wet tongue to my other breast, where he sucked, and licked hungrily, as if he were expecting milk from me. I whimpered, as I felt his hand slide down my stomach to my underwear, his fingers slipping between my legs, as he began stoking me through my soaked panties. "Mm, a-little excited, are we?" Roy asked, his mouth separating from my breast. He continued to tease my core through my panties, smirking as he watched my reaction, whilst his other hand pinned my arms above my head. My face became a heated blush, and it became hard to breathe, as I felt an odd sensation begin to build up at the base of my stomach. "Roy, a-ah!" I moaned, arching my back slightly, as the sensation grew.

Just when I felt I was going to explode, Roy stopped his teasing, and trailed open-mouthed kisses down my stomach, his mouth stopping at my panties. "Cute panties." He whispered, as he bit down on the waist line to my panties, tucking his fingers under the waistband as well, before slowly pulling them down my legs, and tossing them to the floor. Finally, I was completely naked, and exposed to him, his eyes wandered my body, and he licked his lips in pure want. I moaned, as I felt him lift my legs, and rest them on his shoulders, shivering as he inhaled my scent, his mouth just inches from my core. I screamed, as Roy licked my sensitive core, his tongue tasting every drop of my fluids, and my back arched, as he penetrated my folds with his tongue, thrusting his tongue in, and out of me. I whimpered, and screamed, as he made love to me with just his mouth. Suddenly, I felt that familiar feeling beginning to build up at the base of my stomach again, and my body began to tremble. "R-Roy! A-ah! Roy! I'm going to-!" I whimpered, as he began thrusting his tongue faster. "Ah! A-ah! Roy!" I screamed, as I reached my peak, my body trembling, as I released. Roy moaned, as he licked every last drop, licking me clean, before wiping the excess fluid from his mouth. "Mm, so good." He whispered, as he trailed open-mouthed kisses up, and down my neck, his heated hand massaging my breast.

I decided to play mean, sliding my hand down his toned abs, and gripping his member through his boxers. "Damn!" He hissed, as I flipped him over, and all but tore off his boxers. I blushed like ten shades of red when I saw how big he was, and Roy grinned triumphantly. "Like what you see?" He asked, grinning at me. "Shut-up." I retorted playfully, sticking my tongue out at him. I slowly wrapped my hand around his length, and began to stroke him, up, and down. "Ah!" He yelled, the expression on his face becoming that of man being tortured. I tightened my grip slightly around him, and he all but roared in utter pleasure. I giggled at his reaction, Roy was the strongest man I knew, and I had never seen him like this, his state of pleasure was tantalizing! I stopped stroking him, and replaced my hand with my mouth, softly licking the tip at first, before placing a wet kiss on it. "Don't tease." He growled, his eyes shutting tightly, as I wrapped my lips around his hardened member, and slid my my mouth down it, taking as much of him in at one time as I could. I gagged slightly, as the tip of his length hit the back of my throat. I began moving my head up, and down, sucking on him nice, and hard, my tongue licking him at the same time. I felt him place his hands at the back of my head, his hips beginning to thrust back, and forth. Both him, and I moaned, as I moved my head faster, and sucked on him harder. His member throbbed, my only warning, before he came into my mouth, his body trembling, as he yelled out his release, his hands releasing my head. I slid my mouth off his member, and sat up, he watched me as I swallowed his bitter liquids, panting for breath after afterward. "Are you ok?" He asked, his deep voice laced with concern. "Yes." I replied. "Good." Roy answered, grinning as he flipped me over, and pushed me back down on the bed, so he was on top.

I spread my legs, as he positioned himself over me. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, as he entered me. "Ah! It hurts." I whimpered, as he continued to slowly push himself inside of me. "I know. Bear with me." He whispered, kissing away a tear on my cheek. "I'll make this quick." He whispered, as he quickly thrust his hips into me, entering me fully, and claiming my virginity. He waited for me to get used to him, before I nodded my head, yes. "M-Move." I stammered, he began to slowly thrust in, and out of me, and even though he was gentle, it still hurt. Eventually, though, the pain dulled out, and turned into endless waves of pleasure. I wrapped my arms around Roy's neck, and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist, as well, pushing him deeper into me. Suddenly, Roy hit a spot deep inside me that gave me undeniable pleasure. "Roy!" I yelled, as he continued to hit that spot over, and over again. "Roy, don't hold back!" I whimpered, as his thrusts became harder, and faster, our bodies coating with sweat. All that could be heard was the sound of moaning, and flesh smacking against flesh. I clawed at his back, drawing moans of pleasure from him, as we made love. "Ah! Roy!" I yelled, as that same familiar feeling began to build up at the base of my stomach again. "Ah! A-ah! Ahhhh!" I screamed, as I felt myself on the verge of cumming. "Roy! A-ah! Oh, my g-! ROY!" I screamed, as I came, hard, my back arching, and my body trembling. Roy continued thrusting in, and out of me yelling out his release, his last thrust deep, and potent, as he shot his seed deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me the both of us panting for breath. "Wow! That was...Amazing." I panted. Roy chuckled, and looked up at me from my chest, "I'm glad you liked it." He answered, a sly grin playing on his soft lips, as he lent up, and kissed me. I kissed back, slipping my tongue into his mouth, my tongue twirling with his.

"Mm." Roy moaned, wrapping his arms around me, carrying me with him as he sat up. I was straddling his waist, and he was still inside me. Roy pulled me down into his lap slightly, his length sliding deeper inside me, causing me to moan into the kiss. Without warning, he began sliding in, and out of me, thrusting deeper, and harder with each stroke. I broke the kiss whimpering, and moaning for him, our foreheads met, and my blue eyes never leaving his cobalt ones, my face a heated blush, as he thrust in, and out of me. "A-ah! Roy! Yes! Harder!" I whimpered, our lips mere inches apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes squeezing shut, as Roy lowered his head, and suckled on one of my breasts, his hips rocking back, and forth, as he proceeded to make love to me a second time. His lips separated from my nipple, and his forehead once again met mine, as he gazed into my half-lidded eyes. "R-Roy, don't stop!" I whimpered again, as he began thrusting harder, deeper, and faster into me, pounding my hot-spot over, and over hot breaths mingled, as we panted, and I began to feel that same feeling building up in my core. "Roy, I'm gonna cum." I whispered, as he leaned up, and kissed me. "Then, cum." He answered, pounding my hot-spot. "Ah!" I whimpered, he growled as my walls clamped down on him, and I tilted my head back in ecstasy. I screamed his name as I released, Roy continuing to thrust, and with one last potent thrust, he to released, yelling my name, shooting his fluids deep into me. Our foreheads met, and we looked into eachother's eyes, our breaths mingling as we panted against eachother's lips. I leaned down, and kissed him passionately, Roy's tongue playing with mine. He pulled out of me, and I cringed slightly in both pain, and pleasure as his length slid out of me. "Wanna go again?" He muttered, breaking the kiss, and grinning at me. I nodded, "I want it." I whispered, Roy chuckled.

Suddenly, Roy pushed me onto the bed, with me lying on my stomach. He wrapped his arms around my hips, and pulled me up, so I was on my knees, my upper body resting against the bed. Without warning, Roy shoved himself into me, a scream of pleasure tearing from my throat, as he hit my hot-spot over, and over again, his hips smacking against my rear, as he thrust in, and out of me. "Ohhhh! Roy! Ohhh, yessss!" I moaned, as he thrust even harder, his hands coming to rest at either side of me on the bed. "I'm going to make you scream my name." He whispered, as he nibbled my earlobe from behind. The bedpost banged against the wall, and the bed creaked, as Roy, and I continued our wild lovemaking. "Ahhh! Roy!" I cried, as I felt myself reaching my climax. "Say my name." He whispered, gripping my breast with one hand, whilst his other moved to stroke my clit. "Ah! Roy! A-ah! Roy! Ah! Ah! Ah! ROY!" I screamed, my body trembling, as I came. Roy gave a few more thrusts, before giving one last powerful thrust, releasing his fluids into me. "Ah, Muriah." He whispered, as he came. I shivered, as I felt a mixture of both his fluids, and mine run down my legs, and I cringed a-bit, as I felt him pull out.

Roy wrapped his arms around my waist, and collapsed onto the bed, pulling me down with him, startling me a-bit. I giggled, as I landed ontop of him, he chuckled. "Roy Mustang, you are one sexy man, and I had no idea how good you were in bed." I replied, teasing him lightly. "Mm, and so were you." He answered, kissing my lips, as he pulled the blanket over us, and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one arm sliding down his neck, my hand running up, and down his muscular chest, my eyes wandering over his body. Roy seemed to catch the fact that I was admiring him again, and chuckled, "Like what you see?" He teased, I smiled, "Yeah." I answered, as I lent up, and kissed his soft lips. He kissed back, slipping his tongue in my mouth, his tongue twirling with mine. "Good. 'Cause, I love what I see." He whispered, briefly breaking the kiss, before kissing me again. I broke the kiss, and began trailing kisses up, and down his neck, running my hand up, and down his chest. "You're going to make me want to do that all over again, if you continue. And this time, I'll show you no mercy." He chuckled, running his hand up, and down my back, drawing moans of pleasure from me, and sending shivers up, and down my spine.

"I love you, Roy Mustang." I whispered, gently kissing his lips. "And I love you, Muriah Akira." Roy answered, kissing me back, before I laid my head on his chest. "Tired?" He chuckled, running his fingers through my jet-black hair. "Yeah." I answered, as I cuddled against him. "Goodnight, Roy." I whispered, as my eyes began to close. "Goodnight, love." He whispered. The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the sound of Roy Mustang's heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5 Alone At Last

~`Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 5<br>Alone at Last 

I awoke the next morning to sounds of birds chirping, and the sunlight peeking through the blinds. _'Mm, what time is it?'_ I thought, as I attempted to sit up, and it was then that I noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I turned to see Roy sleeping peacefully beside me, his arms wrapped securely around my waist._'He looks like a little kid when he sleeps, so peaceful. He's co cute!'_ I thought, as I gently stroked the side of his face. I laid back down, and closed my eyes as memories of lastnight played through my mind, the passionate kisses, the heated touching, and oh, the wild lovemaking. I blushed a deep shade of crimson, as I remembered how good Roy had been in bed lastnight, images of Roy completely naked racing through my mind._ 'Ok, I need to find a way to get my mind off how damn sexy Roy is!'_ I thought, as I sat up, and looked around the room for a clock. Hanging on the wall, across from the bed was a clock, and it read, 8:30.a.m._ 'It's still early.'_ I thought, as I carefully slipped out of Roy's arms, and out of bed, being careful not to wake him. It was then that I noticed my clothes, as well as Roy's, had been scattered all over the floor, and I blushed like ten different shades of red at the thought of me, and Roy stripping eachother down in a fit of heated passion. I found my clothes, and placed them in a neat pile next to my bag, before reaching into my bag, and pulling out a really sexy pair of underwear, and a matching bra, both of which, were a light purple color, and had black lace on them. I carefully clasped my bra on, then, slipped into my underwear. As I went to take a step forward, I felt a slight sting of pain between my legs. _'I have to keep in mind that lastnight was my first time, and my body's going to be a-little sore, especially, after a night like lastnight.'_ I thought, as I carefully walked over, and picked up Roy's white shirt, before slipping it on. I buttoned up the shirt, leaving it open at my upper chest. I smiled, as I pressed his sleeves to my nose, and inhaled. _'Mm, it smells like him.'_ I thought, smiling sweetly, as I walked over to his sleeping form. "I Love You." I whispered, as I lent in, and gently kissed his warm cheek. I then walked out of his room, and closed the door, making sure to leave it cracked just a-bit, before tip-toeing down the steps.

Once downstairs, I decided to make breakfast, I mean, it was the least I could do for Roy, especially, after he had already done so much for me. After a-bit of struggling, I eventually found all of the pots, and pans, only setting out the ones knew I was going to need. I then looked in his refrigerator, and got out the eggs, and the bacon. I then got the bread out, before getting out a couple of plates, as well. I began cooking both the bacon, and the eggs at the same time, making sure to pay close attention to both. Once the eggs, and the bacon were both done, I put divided them up, making sure to give Roy a-little bit more than I gave myself. After that, I decided to make pancakes, and after a-bit more struggle, I found the pancake mix._ 'Damn babe, can you even find half of the things you put in your own house?'_ I thought, giggling slightly, digging out a bowl to use, before I began measuring out the right amount of pancake mix, milk, and water._ 'Ok, now to mix it up.' _I thought, as I quickly mixed the pancake batter, before heating up the burner on the stove. Once the burner was hot enough, I began scooping out little amounts of the batter onto the pan, allowing them to cook evenly on both sides, before flipping them. Once the pancakes were done, and the batter was gone, I turned off the burner, and set the plates out on the table, making sure to grab a couple of forks, and knives, (once I had found those too), before setting those out, as well. I then opened the blinds in the kitchen, letting some light in, before going back to the sink, and placing all of the pans, and the bowl I had used in it. "I'll clean those up after breakfast." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else. I then wandered over to the window in the kitchen, where the table was, and looked out at the blue sky. I gasped slightly, as a couple of blue birds flew past, their wings seeming to take them anywhere.

"Still jealous of the birds?" Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Roy standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a hand on his hip, and a smirk on his face, as he stared at me with those beautiful cobalt eyes. He was wearing one his white shirts, which, he left completely open, exposing his muscular chest, and abs, and a pair of black pants, he looked absolutely mouth-watering! "Roy! H-How long have you been standing there?" I stammered, jumping a-bit, he had startled me. "Long enough to have watched you set the plates on the table." He answered, as he walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "GoodMorning, Sweetheart." He replied, his voice seductive, and smooth. "GoodMorning, Sexy!" I teased, kissing his lips, and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Mm." Roy moaned, enjoying the taste of my lips against his. After a minute, or two, I broke the kiss, "I, um, I made breakfast. I hope you don't mind." I replied meekly, Roy kissed me again. "Not at all." He answered, breaking the kiss. Roy gently took my hand in his, and led me to the table just a short distance away, where he once again pulled out my chair for me, allowing me to sit down, before he pushed it back in for me, taking a seat across the table from me. Call me stupid, but, I really wanted to know what he thought of my cooking, and I wanted to know whether, or not he liked it, so, I waited for him to take the first bite, casting a curious glance at him, as I watched him take a bite of his pancakes, and then, his eggs. He looked up at me from his plate, and nodded, "Wow Muriah, this is really good." He replied, and I could tell by the look in his eyes, he wasn't lying. "Really?" I asked, smiling happily. "I would never lie to you, Muriah." He answered, nodding his head again. I giggled happily, I was glad I could something for him, and something right. It was then that I remembered that I hadn't yet made the toast. I got up from my seat, and began walking over towards the bread, and the toaster. "What's wrong?" Roy asked, before taking another bite of his food, his voice stopping me in my tracks. "I-I forgot to make the toast." I stammered, blushing with embarrassment, Roy laughed. "That's ok. Babe, sit down, and eat. You still have yet to even touch your food. If it really means that much to you, I'll make the toast." Roy replied, standing up, and walking over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist from behind. "Thanks, baby." I replied, turning around, and kissing him, he kissed back. Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground, and I broke the kiss, finding myself in Roy's arms. "For now, I want you to sit down, eat, and relax." He replied, causing me to giggle, as he carried me back to the table, and gently sat me down. "Eat." He replied again, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before turning to tend to the toast problem.

I quietly began to eat my food, my eyes staring outside, as I did so. I gasped slightly, as I noticed three birds, one red, and two blue, sitting in a tree in Roy's backyard. "Birds." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else. I watched them, as the three of them fluttered about, like children, playing with one another. I smiled, as I watched them fly down from the tree, and land on the ground, then fly back up again. I felt my heart break ever so slightly, as I watched the birds fly away, I was enjoying watching them. "You really like watching the birds, huh?" Came Roy's voice, snapping me out of my trance, as he came up behind me, and placed two pieces of toast on my now empty plate. "Sorry, I just enjoy watching the birds play, they remind me of children playing with eachother when they flutter every which way." I answered, before eating my toast, and finishing it a few moments later. "Don't apologize, like I said before, you're a free spirit, and for you, the closest thing to freedom is the birds. That's why you envy them, and have since you were young." Roy replied. My eyes widened in shock at the fact that he had remembered what I had told him yesterday so accurately. "You remembered that?" I asked, a-little shocked, Roy nodded. "Of course I did, how could I forget?" He answered, as he stood up, and took both my plate, as well as his own. "Roy, I can do that." I replied, as I got up, and attempted to help him with the dishes. Roy stopped me with a kiss, leaning over, and capturing my lips with his own. He broke the kiss after about a minute, or two, "Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them. You made breakfast. You go relax on the couch in the living room, and I'll come warm you up, if you start getting cold." Roy replied, his voice smooth, sexy, and seductive, as he looked me up, and down, and licked his lips. I blushed, "I-I didn't feel like wearing much of a-anything today." I stammered, as I looked myself over. "I think it makes you look sexy." Roy replied, gently reaching a hand between my legs, and briefly stroking me through my underwear, I gasped at the contact, my body trembling slightly. Roy withdrew his hand after a minute, or two, and licked his fingers clean (not that there was much of anything on them). "Mm." He moaned, as he briefly sucked on his index, and middle fingers, before looking at me, and grinning slyly at me, I shivered.

I blushed, before walking over to the couch, and gazing around the room. I laid down on my stomach, smiling, as I began playing with the necklace that Roy had got me just yesterday, as it dangled loosely around my neck. "It's so pretty." I muttered, that happy smile never leaving my face. Suddenly, I felt a weight on my back, and a familiar warmth surround me, as I turned to see Roy, who was now lying ontop of me. I giggled, as he wrapped an arm around me, his arm resting on the couch, under my stomach, whilst the other roamed my body. "Hey, I hope you weren't too cold before_ I_ came along." He teased, as he nibbled on my earlobe, causing me to shiver in pleasure. "Mm, Colonel Mustang, I was so cold before you arrived." I whimpered. "Mm, then, allow _me_ to warm you up, Miss Akira." Roy teased back, as he flipped me over onto my back, me still lying beneath him. I giggled, as he picked me up bridal style, and began carrying me back upstairs, once again, to his bedroom. I giggled once more, as he laid me down on his bed, Roy smirking, as he laid ontop of me, his hands unbuttoning the shirt I had on over my bra, and underwear. I smiled, and kissed his lips, and he kissed back, before completely unbuttoning the shirt, and tossing it to the floor. Suddenly, Roy began to tickle my now exposed stomach, "Roy! Ah! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" I laughed, Roy chuckled. "_This_ is coming off." He chuckled, as he removed my bra, and tossed it to the floor, "And so is _this_." He chuckled once more, as he removed my panties as well, tossing them too to the floor. I giggled, as he trailed kisses up, and down my stomach, and he chuckled against my skin. "Fine, then, both your shirt, and your pants are coming off. Your boxers too, if you're wearing any. If I have to be naked, then, so do you." I giggled. "Mm, I like the sound of that." Roy chuckled, as he quickly stripped off his clothes.

"_Oh, Roy_!" I moaned seductively, as I felt him slip a finger between my wet folds, pushing it in, and out of me. "Ah!" I moaned, as he inserted a second finger, both of his fingers pumping in, and out of my sensitive core. I whimpered, as I felt him add a third finger, stretching me out, it hurt a-little, but, after a minute, or two it felt really good. "Ah! Roy! A-ah! Ah!" I yelled, as I felt myself about to reach my peak. "Not yet." Roy muttered, as he removed his fingers from me, before replacing them with something much larger. I winced, biting my bottom lip, as I felt him slip his length into me. Roy took one of my hands in his, and pressed it against the bed, beneath his, lacing his fingers with mine. I tilted my head back, and whimpered in pleasure, as he made love to me. "Muriah." Roy growled, drawing my attention. "Kiss me." He breathed, as he pounded into me. I lent up, and kissed him passionately, slipping my tongue into his mouth, his tongue twirling with mine. We both moaned into the kiss, both of us nearing our peaks, as he moved harder, and deeper inside of me, once again hitting that spot that sent undeniable waves of pleasure ripping through my body. "Ahh! Roy! A-ah! Roy, I'm going to-!" I yelled, that familiar sensation building up within my core. "Muriah, together!" He half-yelled, wrapping his arms around me, and cuddling his head into the curve of my neck. "Yes!" I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper within me. With one last potent, and powerful thrust, both Roy, and I came together, as he spilled his hot fluids into me, both of our bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat, trembling as our climax came to an end. He slid out of me, before collapsing on the bed beside me, lying on his back, his chest rising and falling, as he panted. I scooted closer to him, and placed my head on his muscular chest, my hand coming to rest against his chest, as well. "Roy?" I asked meekly. "Hm?" Came his response, as he finally caught his breath. "I love you." I half-whispered, kissing his chest. "I love you too." He answered, wrapping an arm around me, and running his fingers through my jet-black hair.

I cuddled closer to him, as he pulled the blanket over us, and it was then that a thought hit me. "Hey, baby?" I asked again. "Yes?" He answered, his cobalt eyes looking down at me. "Um, don't you have to go to work?" I asked, Roy chuckled. "No. We were given the day after the Military Ball off." He answered, as he continued running his fingers through my hair. "That's cool. So, I get to have you all to myself today." I replied, teasing him lightly. "You'll always have me." He replied, leaning down, and kissing my forehead. I smiled, leaning up, and kissing his cheek, he chuckled. "I'm glad to see you happy." Roy replied. "Hm? What do you mean?" I asked, my finger drawing intricate designs on his muscular, bare chest. "When you first came to Central three days ago, you seemed kind-of down. But, now, you seem perfectly happy, and that's all I want for you." He answered, his arms wrapping a-little tighter around me. "I'm happy because I'm with you, Roy. In you, I've found love." I replied, a small tear streaking down my cheek. "Your wish came true." He replied. I looked up at him, confused. "My wish?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "You're with the one you truly love, who loves you back just as much. Love has turned into Freedom." Roy answered, his cobalt eyes looking deep into my blue ones. "R-Roy...Y-You...You remembered. You made it happen for me. You made Love turn into my Freedom." I choked out, tears of happiness streaking down my face. "Roy." I cried, throwing my arms around his neck, catching him off guard, at first. "Muriah." He whispered, wrapping his strong arms around me._ 'I can't imagine my life without him, not when I love him __**this**__ much!'_ I thought, as I cuddled my head under his chin, his head resting ontop of mine. "I never thought I could make someone so happy." Roy whispered, his hand gently stroking my back, and my shoulder. "And I never thought I could be this happy with someone." I answered. "Well, it looks like we've both done something unexpected in the past three days?" Roy chuckled, causing me to giggle.

"Um, Roy?" I asked. "Hm?" He answered, his cobalt eyes focusing on me. "Um, c-can I stay with you again tonight?" I stammered, Roy chuckled. "Of course. And don't worry about a spare change of clothes, you can wash your clothes here. Not that you'll be wearing them much while you're here." He chuckled, teasing me. "And neither will you." I giggled, teasing him back. Roy chuckled, and leaned in, passionately kissing my lips, as I giggled into the kiss, Roy flipping me onto my back beneath him, my hand coming to rest at the side of his face. I wrapped an arm around his neck, Roy wrapping his arms around my waist, as we kissed, both of us moaning into the kiss.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Roy's front door, and all movement between me, and Roy ceased, Roy breaking the kiss, and looking over his shoulder. "Hm? Are we expecting anyone?" I asked, also looking over Roy's shoulder, as another knock at the front door sounded throughout the house. "We shouldn't be. Damn, and here I thought we'd remain undisturbed." Roy teased, kissing my lips before getting up. "Get dressed." He whispered, taking my hand in his, and helping me out of bed. We both got dressed, Roy dressing into a pair of black boxers, and black pants, before slipping on a white button-up shirt. Meanwhile, I clasped my bra on, and slipped my panties on, grabbing Roy's white shirt off the floor, and slipping it on, making sure to button it all the way up to my upper chest, before reaching into my bag, and pulling out a black pair of shorts that cut off at mid-thigh, quickly slipping those on, as well. "Alright let's go." Roy replied, grinning at me, as he watched me finish dressing. "Babe, wait." I half-whispered, stopping him before he left the bedroom. I walked over to him, and buttoned up his shirt all the way up to the base of his neck. "There." I replied, before kissing his lips, he smirked. We headed downstairs, and still, the knocking persisted. "What?!" Roy yelled, swinging the front door open. "Hiya, Roy! Geez, what took ya so long to answer the door? Anyway, I just came to see how things went between you, and little Miss Muriah, yesterday!" Came a familiar voice, as Hughes stood in the doorway. Roy growled, "Hughes! You came all this way just to ask me _that_?" He asked, clear frustration evident in his voice. "Well, that, and...Take a look at this. Can you believe how big Elicia's gotten, she even knows how to ride around on a tricycle now, she follows me everywhere on that thing, like my own personal escort of cuteness!" Hughes answered, pulling out a photo from his pocket, shoving it in Roy's face, before pulling it back, and kissing it. Roy growled, and began tapping his finger on the door. "Hughes! You've told me about this fifty times already. If you're really having problems containing yourself, take it up with your wife!" Roy growled, his frustration reaching a boiling point. "I already have, Roy. I talked to her lastnight at the ball, and this morning before I left the house." Hughes replied, smiling happily. "Then, stop bothering_me_!" Roy retorted hotly, his face contorting with frustration, and anger. That was my cue to join his side, and I quietly walked down the stairs. "Roy, baby, calm down." I replied, as I took his hand in mine, gently holding it. Roy looked at me, and grinned, regaining his cool composure, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Hi, Hughes!" I greeted happily. Hughes' eyes widened in shock, "Wait a second, she's wearing Roy's shirt, she's holding Roy's hand, she's in Roy's house, and neither one of them came back to the barracks lastnight-!" Hughes gasped, "No way! Roy, did Muriah stay the night with you?! Oh, my god! Roy, you did it, didn't you?! You slept with her, didn't you?!" Hughes yelled in complete shock, both Roy, and I grinned. Poor Hughes looked like he was getting ready to collapse. "Hughes, I'll only tell you that I did stay the night with Roy, lastnight..._And_ that I plan on staying the night again with him tonight." I replied, a devilish smirk playing on my lips, as Hughes just about keeled over, Roy and I laughed. "So, wait, did_anything _happen between you two?" Hughes asked, eyeing Roy, and I suspiciously. "Sorry, Hughes, but, I don't kiss, and tell." I answered, as Roy placed his arm over my shoulder, our fingers still laced together, the both of us smirking all the while. "Roy." I whispered, causing him to turn his face to meet mine, as I lent up, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Roy moaned into the kiss, and slid his arm down my back, wrapping it around my waist, as he kissed back with just as much fire. "Aw! That's sweet. Oh, ok, guys, now it's a-little too much." Hughes replied, looking away, as Roy slipped his tongue into my mouth, his tongue playing with mine. "Um, guys, I'm still here." Hughes replied, clearing his throat. I broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the parting of our lips, and smirked at Roy, who smirked back, before smirking at Hughes. "I'm glad to see you guys are happy." Hughes replied again, his face pale, he looked like he was going to be sick._ 'Suffer, Hughes.'_ I thought, giggling. "What are _you_ laughin' about?" Hughes asked, confused. "Nothing. I just genuinely worship chaos." I replied, my voice laced with mischief, as I moved to walk into the kitchen. "Where are _you_going?" Roy asked, pulling me back to him by my waist, his arm wrapping securely around me. "I'm gonna go make some tea, babe." I giggled, reaching up, and kissing Roy's lips passionately. Roy released me, as I broke the kiss, and walked into the kitchen, I heard him sigh, as he watched me walk away.

"Damn, I love that girl." I heard Roy reply, as I turned on the water in the sink, getting out a kettle, and filling it up._ 'I love you too, Roy.'_ I thought, smiling, as I turned the burner on, and put the kettle over it. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that about anyone, Roy. And I've been your best friend for the past ten years. This girl must really be something special, and she must make you very happy." Came Hughes' response, as I walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room, sidling up against the wall, as I listened to their conversation. "She does. Hughes, I never thought I'd say this, but, I really can't imagine life without her. I dare say that she, and I may even have a future together." Roy replied. I felt a couple of tears streak down my face at this, Roy was telling the truth, this was how he really felt about me! I had to admit, Roy's words mean so much to me. _'Roy, I love you so much.'_ I thought, as I placed a hand on my chest. "Well, then, I want you to know that I wish both you, and Muriah nothing but the best, Roy. And make sure I'm invited to the wedding!" Hughes chuckled, lightly teasing Roy. Roy growled, and said nothing, Hughes only chuckled. "On a serious note, though, take good care of her, Roy, she really loves you." Hughes replied. "I know, and she means just as much to me." Roy answered. I quietly walked back through the kitchen, and towards the front door again, seemingly surprising both Roy, and Hughes, as I came to Roy's side. Roy placed his arm back around my waist, and it was almost as if it belonged there. "Hey!" I greeted, smiling up at Roy, who grinned down at me. "Well, I've gotta head back, I just wanted to see how you two were doing." Hughes replied, saluting Roy, before turning to take his leave. "Muriah." Came Hughes' voice, as he stopped in his tracks, his back facing Roy, and I. "Yes?" I answered, my attention darting to him. "Take good care of Roy. He really does love you, you know." Hughes answered, his back still facing Roy, and I. "I will. And Hughes?" I asked. "Yeah?" He answered. "First, I want to thank you for setting me up with Roy, without you, Roy, and I probably wouldn't be where we are now." I answered. "No problem. I'm just glad you told him how you really felt about him." Hughes replied. "And second, Roy means so much to me, and I love him just as much as he does me. There isn't anything I won't do for him, and I would do anything to protect him, even if it meant having give my life for his." I replied, placing a hand at Roy's chest, Roy placing a hand over mine, I felt him exhale. Hughes chuckled, "Well, let's just hope it never has to come to that, 'cause, Roy's got one hell-of-a girl in you." Came Hughes' response, as he took his leave. We watched as Hughes started his car, pulled out for Roy's driveway, and left. Once his car was out of sight, Roy shut the front door, and locked it, his arm never leaving my waist.

It was then that I heard the water in the kettle boiling. "Oh, hang on." I muttered, as I untangled myself from Roy's arm, and attempted to head towards the kitchen. I was stopped by a hand at my wrist, and I was pulled back into Roy's arms, my lips colliding with his in a deep, passionate kiss. He snaked his arms around my waist, and pulled me into him, not an inch of space between us. I moaned into the kiss, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, his tongue twirling with mine. This time, it was Roy's turn to moan, as I kissed him back with just as much passion, and shoved my tongue into his mouth, pushing my body against his slightly, my hands coming to rest at either side of him against the front door, Roy's back pressing against the door. I whimpered, and broke the kiss, turning my head to the side, as he slowly slid his hands down my back, to my ass, and gently squeezed, before coming up to my my upper chest, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons to his shirt that I had been wearing, exposing my covered breasts. His hands then slid up to my shoulders and pushed the shirt halfway down my upper arms, before his lips attacked my neck, and chest in a series of open-mouthed kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tilted my head back, so as to allow him better access to my neck, moaning his name, as he slid his hands up the back of the shirt, his warm hands caressing my back, before reaching, and unclasping my bra. Roy bit down on my bra, that now hung loosely over my breasts, and removed it with his teeth, and dropped it to the floor. "Mmm." He moaned, as he wrapped his lips around my nipple, and began sucking hungrily, his hand coming up to play with my other breast, whilst his other arm rested around my waist. I whimpered, as he bit down on my nipple, and gently pinched my other one at the same time, drawing me to the very brink of insanity. "Roy." I moaned, as he trailed his hot, wet tongue across my chest, from one breast to the other, before wrapping his lips around my other nipple, and sucking hard, his other hand playing with my stimulated breast, whilst his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. After a few minutes, Roy's mouth separated from my breast, and he once again began trailing hot open-mouthed kisses up, and down my neck, and chest, both of his hands squeezing, and massaging my breasts, as he did this.

"Mm, baby, w-wait, wait." I whispered, as my eyes caught sight of the kettle on the stove. Roy released me, and I walked over to the stove, making sure to turn off the burner. I blushed, as I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist from behind. "Roy." I whispered, as I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he leaned in, and passionately kissed my lips. I kissed him back with just as much passion, slipping my tongue into his mouth, my tongue twirling with his. I gasped, as Roy picked me up, his strong arms wrapping securely around my waist. I moaned into the kiss, and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands sliding down my waist to my legs, as he began walking towards the living room. He broke the kiss, and I gasped, as he laid me down on the couch, before lying ontop of me. I lent up, and our lips collided in a heated kiss, his warm hands stroking my legs, as he nestled his waist between them, drawing a moan of pleasure from me, as I felt the bulge in his pants rub against my core. I broke the kiss, turning my head to the side, and whimpering with pleasure, as I felt him begin grinding his hips against my core, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and even began to move my hips against his, my core rubbing against the hardened bulge in his pants, drawing a low moan of pleasure from his throat. He trailed heated, open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck, and along the column of my throat, his hot, wet tongue licking at my skin. He slowly ran his hands up my legs, over my hips, and along my sides, before wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me up with him, as he sat up, with me straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our foreheads meeting, as we looked into eachother's eyes, his cobalt eyes staring into my half-lidded blue ones. I moaned, and passionately kissed his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth, my tongue twirling, and battling with his, my kiss a-little rough, as I added a-little fire to it. He grunted, as I pushed him against the couch, his back leaning against the couch slightly, and I broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the motions of our lips parting, before I lent down, and began trailing heated open-mouthed kisses along his jawline, and neck, while my hands began unbuttoning his shirt.

He moaned, as I unbuttoned, and opened his shirt, and began trailing my open-mouthed kisses down his collarbones, to his chest, his hands gripping my ass, and slamming my hips down on his own, both of our hot-spots pulsating, as he and I began grinding against one another. He growled, and sat back up, attacking my neck with his heated lips, and tongue, his hands reaching up, and unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing, tossing it the floor, before attacking my breasts with his mouth, his lips wrapping around my nipple, his skilled, velvet tongue trailing between my breasts, as he moved his hot mouth from one breast to the other, making sure to ravage them both. Roy moved his arms, and quickly slipped off his shirt, his mouth never separating from my breasts, as he tossed it to the floor, before replacing his mouth with his hands, as they both gently squeezed, and massaged my breasts. "Roy, please, take me, take me now." I whispered, and rather hastily, I might add. He smirked, and I gasped, as he pushed me against the couch, "Take off my pants." I whispered, he grinned, "So hasty." He chuckled darkly, as he slipped his hands under my shorts, his hands sliding ever so slowly against my legs, as he slid them off, tossing them too, to the floor. I whimpered, as he brought a hand between my legs, his fingers stroking me through my already soaked panties. "Mm, excited, are we?" He whispered, his voice a low moan, as he felt the wetness between my legs, he was teasing me! "R-Roy, please...D-Don't..." I panted, my face a heated blush. "Don't what?" Roy grinned, nibbling on my earlobe, as he pressed his finger against my already sensitive core through my soaked panties. "D-Don't tease me!" I whimpered, my back arching slightly, and my body trembling in need. He chuckled, and removed his fingers from my warmth, as he bit down on the waistband of my underwear, tucking his fingers under the waistband of my panties, as well, before slowly sliding them down my legs, and discarding them to the floor.

I shivered, as a sudden rush of air blew over my now naked body. Roy captured my lips in a passionate kiss, breaking the kiss, before trailing open-mouthed kisses along my jawline, down my neck, and along the column of my throat, before trailing his hot, wet tongue down my upper chest, stopping to suck on each of my breasts briefly, before he continued to trail more heated, open-mouthed kisses down my ribcage, and stomach. I shuddered, as I felt his hands gently part my legs, my body shivering in anticipation, as he inhaled my scent. "Close your eyes." He whispered, grinning up at me. I took one last look at him, before closing my eyes, and relaxing my body. I screamed, as I felt him shove not one, but, three fingers into my core, arching my back, and bucking my hips against him, as he thrust his fingers in, and out of me. "Ah! Ahh! A-Ahh!" I screamed, as he began to thrust his fingers harder, and deeper within me. It wasn't long before I felt that same familiar feeling begin to build up within my core. As if sensing that I was nearing my peak, Roy withdrew his fingers, his hand soaked, and dripping with my fluids. "It looks like you're ready." He whispered, as I watched his skilled tongue lick his fingers clean, I moaned, and he chuckled. I wanted so badly to feel his tongue within me! No sooner than the thought crossed my mind, I got my wish, as Roy lowered his head, and slipped his tongue deep inside me, his tongue delving deep within my core. "Ahhh! Roy!" I screamed, my body quivering in sheer pleasure, as he licked me clean, his skilled tongue teasing, and tickling my core, and setting my insides on fire. I whimpered, and arched my back, as he proceeded to shove three fingers within me, as his tongue continued to taste me fully. That same familiar feeling once again began to build up within my core, and I arched my back, and screamed his name over, and over again, as he slammed his fingers even harder, and deeper into me, sending undeniable waves of pleasure ripping through my body. "Ahhh! Roy! Ah! A-Ah! Roy! Oh, my g-! ROY!" I screamed, as I released, Roy withdrawing his fingers, and proceeding to lick me clean, making sure not to miss a drop of my fluids.

He wiped the excess fluids from his chin, and licked his lips, smirking at me, as he removed both his pants, as well as his boxers, tossing them to the floor, before sitting down on the couch. He lent down, and kissed my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me into his lap, sitting up so that I was now straddling him. I gripped his shoulders, as I positioned myself over him, before slowly coming down on him, Roy gently pulling my hips down to meet his, as he entered me. I winced a-bit, as he entered me fully, even though this wasn't our first time, it still hurt a-bit. "Are you ok?" He asked, running a hand up my back, I nodded my head yes. "Move." I whispered, he nodded, moving his hips slowly at first, making sure not to hurt me. "Faster!" I hissed, causing him to pick up his pace, his hips ramming against mine, as we made love. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his lower back, my fingers clawing at his bare, and muscular back, as I felt myself once again nearing my peak. "Harder!" I whimpered, before claiming his lips in a heated, and passionate kiss. He kissed back with just as much fire and passion, slipping his tongue into my mouth, our tongues twirling with one another. I broke the kiss, and tilted my head back, screaming his name, as I once again released. "ROY!" I screamed, my body trembling, before relaxing against him. "Well, well, it looks like my little miss already came." Roy teased, a devilish grin creasing his heated lips. "M-More." I panted. "Hm? What's that?" He teased, that same devilish grin never leaving his features. "I want more." I answered, my voice quivering. I screamed, as he began thrusting in, and out of me all over again, this time, lying me down on the couch, beneath him. My arms remained wrapped around his neck, and my legs remained wrapped around his waist, pushing him a-little deeper into me, as his thrusts became deeper, harder, and wilder. He moaned, and closed his eyes, panting heavily, "M-Muriah, I-!" He moaned, his voice a low growl, his body tensing, and his member pulsating within me, as he spilled his seed inside of me, yelling my name, as I yelled his, the both of us releasing together, our bodies trembling before relaxing.

Roy collapsed ontop of me, and cuddled his head against my chest, his head resting against my breasts. "Wow! That...Was...Amazing." I panted, as I lightly ran a finger up, and down his bare, muscular back, Roy chuckled. "And you were just as amazing. I like how you exhibited a-bit of force, earlier._ That_ was sexy." He replied, his index finger gently stroking my sensitive stomach. "Mm." I replied, my finger tracing intricate designs on his back. I moaned, as he took my nipple into his mouth, and began sucking on it. "Mm, Roy!" I giggled, as his hot mouth left my breast, before claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss, and giggled, as Roy wrapped his arms around my waist, and flipped me over, so now, he was lying on top. He chuckled, before kissing me again, the kiss becoming heated, and passionate, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, his tongue twirling with mine.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, and all movement between Roy, and I ceased. "Damn!" Roy cursed against my skin, as he began trailing heated open-mouthed kisses down my chest, his lips wrapping around one of my nipples. "Uhh what now?!" I moaned, as I felt Roy slip a finger between my wet folds. The knocking persisted, "Roy, ah! Baby, ohh! Mmm, stop, stop, stop." I moaned, as he added a second finger between my wet folds, thrusting them in, and out. "Mm, are you sure you want me to stop? Because, it sounds like you really don't want me to." Roy teased, as he continued to slide his fingers in, and out of me. Once again, the knocking persisted, "Mm, baby, you know nothing would thrill me more than to make love to you all over again, but, someone's at the door." I half-moaned, as he slid his fingers deep inside of me one last time, before withdrawing them, his skilled tongue licking his fingers clean of my fluids, as he brought his hand to his lips. I shivered at the sight of him licking my fluids off his hand, a sly grin forming on his heated lips, as he finished his task. He got up, and gently took my hand in his, helping me off the couch, before gently pulling me into him, my lips colliding with his in a heated kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and pulled my body against his, leaving not an inch of space between us, my soft breasts pressing against his bare, and muscular chest. I moaned into the kiss, as I felt his hands caress my back, and sides, his kiss growing more passionate, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, his tongue twirling with mine. It was then that I heard another knock at the door, and I slowly broke the kiss, "Baby, someone's at the door." I replied, giggling, as he began to lightly tickle my sides. "Baby!" I giggled, as I turned around in his arms, my back facing him, as he lightly tickled my stomach. "Well, it looks like we'll just have to finish this _later_, then." Roy replied, grinning slyly, as he lightly bit down on my earlobe. "Ah, o-ok!" I whimpered, my body shivering in pleasure, before he released me.

Once again, there was another knock at the door, and quickly clasped on my bra, slipped on my panties, slipped on my black shorts, and put on Roy's white shirt, making sure to button it all the way up to my upper chest. I ran my hands through my long, jet-black hair in an attempt to straighten it out. I blushed as I noticed Roy had been watching me once again clothe my once naked body for the second time that day, a sly grin on his face, as he too got dressed, and I watched as he finally slipped on his white shirt, buttoning it up to the base of his throat. I smiled, as I watched him quickly run his hands through his raven-black hair, before walking over to me. I lent up, and gave him a quick kiss, before both him, and I proceeded to answer the front door.

My eyes widened in shock, as Francesca stood in the doorway, a happy smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Muriah!" She exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around my neck, and hugging me. "Hey, Francesca!" I greeted back, wrapping my arms around her, as well. "Didn't you get my note? I left it for you guys, lastnight." I replied, I already knew why she was here, she was worried about me, and at the same time, she was curious to know how things were going between Roy, and I, (as it seems everyone was -.- ). "Oh, yeah, I got it! I was a-bit surprised, and maybe, a-little shocked at first, but, you had Colonel Mustang with you, so, I knew you'd be ok. I just thought I'd stop by to see how you, and Mustang were doing." She answered, a happy smile on her face. _'Figures. I knew it. Damn, does __**everyone**__ know that I stayed with Roy lastnight?!.' _I thought, a hint of frustration rising within me. "Wait, hold on a sec! She's wearing Mustangs shirt, and she stayed the night with him lastnight-!" Francesca gasped, "Oh, my god! Muriah, did you, and Colonel Mustang?! You did, didn't you?!" She half-yelled, blushing wildly, as her hands came to either side of her face. I giggled, and Roy grinned, as he placed his arm around my waist. "Francesca, I promise, I'll tell you all about it, later. But, for now, all I want you to know is that I stayed the night with Roy lastnight, and that I'll be staying with him again tonight. Just promise me you won't say anything to Muta, and Todo about this, the last thing I need is those two showing up here." I replied, hanging my head in shame, as the thought of those two, and how overprotective they could be entered my mind. "Ok, ok, I won't tell, Muriah. But, you have to promise me that you'll share all of the juicy details with me later, ok?" She asked, smiling happily. "I promise." I answered, smiling happily, as well. "I'll see you later, Muriah. Love you! And remember, you promised!" Francesca replied, giving me one last hug, before taking her leave. Roy, and I watched, as Francesca safely got in the car, before driving off, and once her car was out of sight, I closed the door, and locked it.

"Wow, Muriah. It's seems like everyone knows about us, don't they?" Roy asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I turned to face him. "So it seems." I answered, smiling sweetly at him, and wrapping my arms around his neck, before reaching up, and kissing his soft lips. "Mm." He moaned, as he kissed me back, his arms wrapping tightly around me, and pressing my body to his, not an inch of space between us. He broke the kiss, "So, Alone at Last. And I doubt we'll be disturbed again tonight." Roy replied, grinning at me. "You never know." I replied, grinning at him. Roy chuckled, leaning down, and kissing my cheek. I giggled, and blushed, before reaching up, and kissing him on the cheek, as well. I sighed happily, and rested my head against his chest, my arms remaining wrapped around his neck, as Roy began to gently, and slowly rock me from side to side. "Mm, Roy?" I asked, closing my eyes. "Hm?" He answered, gently running his fingers through my hair. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's only 4:00.p.m., why?" He asked. "Wow, it's 4:00, already? Time flies." I replied. Roy chuckled, and kissed the top of my head, "Are you hungry?" He asked, as he continued to run his fingers through my hair, and gently rock me from side to side. "A-little." I answered. "Well then, how about I make us dinner, and afterwards, we can pick up where we left off." He teased, as he slowly ran his hand up my shirt, his hand caressing my back, before slipping out of my shirt. "Mm, maybe." I moaned. Roy chuckled, and released me, before gently taking my hand in his, his fingers lacing with mine, before leading me into the kitchen.

That night, Roy, and I made dinner together. We talked, laughed, and even shared a few kisses, as we prepared dinner. I set out a couple of plates, and some silverware out on the table, as Roy filled our plates with lasagna that he, himself, had made, I helped, of course. We both sat down, and began to eat. "I hope you like it. It's only fair that I make dinner for you, especially, after you made breakfast for me, this morning." He replied. "Thankyou, Roy." I replied, he just smiled, and nodded. My eyes widened in shock, as I took my first bite, it was delicious, Roy's lasagna was the best lasagna I had ever had, _**literally**_! Not even my own family could make something this good! "Oh, wow! Roy, this is really good!" I replied, placing my fingertips on my lips. "I'm glad you like it. I'll remember to make it for you again sometime." He answered, smiling, and chuckling at my reaction. God, I loved his laugh, and he had the hottest chuckle! The rest of dinner consisted of me, and Roy talking, laughing, and flirting, and after dinner, I helped Roy do the dishes, and put the food away, before the both of us decided to head upstairs for the night. I quietly walked into Roy's room, and collapsed on his bed, my body exhausted from all the day's "events". Roy chuckled, and laid beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist, as he gently pulled me to him, his other hand coming to gently stroke the side of my face, and run through my hair, as some of it tapered over my shoulder. "Tired?" He asked. "A-little bit." I answered, as I moved closer to him, before cuddling against his warm, muscular chest, wrapping my arms around him. "Then, sleep." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me, and gently stroking my head. "Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" I asked. "Promise. Now, go to sleep." He whispered gently. "Roy?" I asked again. "Hm?" He answered, as I shut my blue eyes. "I love you." I whispered, as Roy lulled me to sleep in his arms. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of Roy's smooth voice, as he whispered, "I love you too, Muriah."

I awoke the next morning to the sound of soft breathing. I looked around the room, and gazed at the clock, it was only 7:00.a.m., and it was still early. I quietly sat up, and stretched my arms above my head, before noticing a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled, as my eyes landed on a still sleeping Roy Mustang, and I giggled at the peaceful expression on his face, as he slept. 'No matter how many times I see him like this, it's still so cute!' I thought, as I laid back down, and softly kissed his lips. "I Love You." I whispered, before carefully slipping out of his arms, and getting out of bed. I quietly walked over to my bag, and pulled out my hairbrush, and my blue shirt that I had worn the other day, before the Military Ball, and a matching blue silk bra, and panty set that had black designs on them. I elected to take a shower, especially, after all of the wild lovemaking Roy, and I had done just yesterday, and the night before. I smiled, and giggled to myself, a light blush coming to my cheeks, as I entered Roy's bathroom, leaving the bathroom door cracked behind me, before neatly placing my clothes for the day on the counter, next to the sink. I turned on the water to about as hot as I could stand it, before stripping myself down, my clothes landing on the bathroom floor in a heap, and stepping into the shower. I closed my eyes, and ran my hands through my now wet, black hair, as I let the hot water run down my body, as it soothe my body. I took a deep breath, and relaxed my body, as I inhaled the steam from the shower. "Mm." I softly moaned, as I ran my hands down both of my arms, allowing the water to cleanse my skin. Unbeknownst to me, someone had decided to get out bed, and quietly snuck into the bathroom, carefully shutting and locking the door behind him, stripping down himself, before stealthily sneaking into the shower.

Suddenly, I felt a strong, warm pair of arms gently wrap around my waist. I jumped slightly, and turned to face non-other than Roy Mustang, a sly smirk creasing his lips. "R-Roy! H-How long have you been in here? I thought you were still sleep." I stammered, he had startled me. "Not long. I was asleep until I heard the water running, and I decided to come, and join you." He answered, his voice seductive, and smooth, as I turned back around, my back facing him. "Mm, I like the sound of that." I replied back, my voice laced with lust. I once again ran my fingers through my hair, and moaned, as Roy slowly trailed his hands up, and down my wet stomach, and sides, the hot water running down both of our bodies. I moaned again, as he trailed his hands up my stomach to my chest his warm, wet hands gently squeezing my sensitive breasts, before he brought a hand up to gently move my hair to the side, leaving one side of my neck completely exposed. I whimpered, as he began trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses up, and down my neck, his mouth hunting along my neck, and shoulder. "Mm, Roy." I moaned, as he trailed his hand down my stomach, before slipping his fingers between my legs, and began stroking my sensitive core. I whimpered in pleasure, pressed my hips into his, as he slipped two fingers between my wet folds, his fingers penetrating deep inside me. "That's it, cry out." He whispered, as he began trailing his tongue up, and down my neck, and shoulder, and my body quivered, as he stopped to nibble on my earlobe. "Roy, ah!" I cried out, as he gently bit down on my lobe, his other hand trailing up my stomach, to my chest, and gently massaging my breast. 'Two can play at this game!' I thought, as I reached down, and gripped his hardened length. "Fuck!" He hissed, as I began to lightly stroke him, before pressing his member against my hot core. Roy quickly withdrew his fingers from my entrance, before closing his cobalt eyes. "Move your hips, Muriah." He whispered, his hands coming to rest at either of my hips. I slowly began to move my hips, my core rubbing against his length, as he too began thrusting his hips against mine. "Ahh, yes!" He moaned, as he rubbed his length against my core, the added effect of water turning the both of us on even more. "A-Ah, Roy!" I moaned, as I reached my climax, spilling my fluids all over his hardened member. He gave a few more thrusts, before releasing as well. "Mmm." He moaned, as he spilled his seed, some of it landing on the wall of the shower, while some of it landed on the floor, his member pulsating against my core, between my legs. I gazed in awe at just how much he released,_ 'Wow, and to think, just yesterday, and the night before, he probably released just as much, if not more inside of me.'_ I thought, as I ran my hand down my stomach.

"We made a mess." I giggled, as I turned around to face him, his member sliding from between my legs, before sliding back into the same spot, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him. Our lips collided in a heated passionate kiss, our tongues intertwining with one another. I broke the kiss, before trailing open-mouthed kisses down his jawline, and neck, down his muscular chest, and stomach, before stopping at his length. I went down to my knees, and took him fully in my mouth, gagging slightly, as the tip of his member hit the back of my throat. "Ah! Muriah! Mmm!" He moaned, as he tilted his back in pure ecstasy, his eyes shut tightly, as he began gently thrusting his hips back, and forth. I moved my head back in forth, my mouth sucking nice, and hard at his member, as my tongue licked, and twirled around it. "Muriah! Please! Faster!" He moaned, as he gently gripped the back of my head. I moved my head fast, and sucked a-little bit harder, moaning as his member pulsated just once, my only warning, before he came good, and hard in my mouth, spilling his seed. I slowly slid his member out of my mouth, before once again swallowing the bitter liquid, and rising to my feet, wiping away the small amount of his fluids that streamed out the side of my mouth.

Suddenly, Roy wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me up, gently pushing me against the wall of the shower. "Wrap your legs around me." He whispered. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and cried out, as he thrust himself into me, his hand pinning my arms against the wall, above my head, whilst his other gently gripped my hip. I screamed, and whimpered, as he once again made to me, right there in the shower. "I told you, you owed me." He teased, a sly grin creasing his lips, my face becoming a heated blush, as I briefly thought back to yesterday. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A-Ah! Roy!" I whimpered, as he began thrusting harder, and deeper within me. "Roy! Ah! Please! D-Don't hold back! I want it!" I whimpered. "Of course you do." He chuckled, teasing me, and with that, he proceeded to give it to me, and this time, he added a-bit of roughness. "Mm, you like it rough?" He asked seductively, his hips thrusting against mine. I nodded my head yes, and screamed, as he hit my hot-spot deep inside me over, and over again, driving me to the edge. "Ah! Roy! A-Ah! Roy! Ahhh! Ahhh! ROY!" I screamed, as I released, arching my back. He closed his eyes, and gave a few more thrust, his last thrust potent, and powerful, as he spilled his seed inside me. Our bodies trembled, before relaxing, and Roy released my arms, as I unwrapped my legs from his waist, cringing a-bit, as his member slid out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and lightly kissed his lips, as we both panted for breath, the shower reeking slightly of sex. "Amazing as ever, love." He commented, lightly teasing me, as he kissed my nose, causing me to blush a light shade of pink, and giggle, he chuckled. "I Love You, Roy Mustang." I replied, smiling sweetly. "And I love you, Muriah Akira." He replied, lightly kissing my cheek. "Well baby, I'm going to get out of the shower, and get dressed. Are you coming with me?" I asked, lightly kissing his chest. "You go ahead, I'm going to finish up in here, and I'll be out in a few minutes." He answered, leaning down, and lightly kissing my neck. "Ok. See you in a few?" I asked, as I reached up, and kissed his lips. "Mhm." He answered into the kiss, before kissing me back. "Mm." He moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste of my lips against his, before I broke it. I stepped out of the shower, and to my surprise, I found a white towel sitting next to my clothes on the counter._ 'Roy must have brought me a towel. How sweet!'_ I thought, as I picked it up, and began drying myself off. "Thankyou for the towel, babe." I replied, as I dried my jet-black hair. "Anytime. I knew you'd need one." He answered.

After drying myself off, I began getting dressed, clasping my bra on, before slipping into my panties. "Mm, I haven't seen that pair before." Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Roy, who had been watching me get dressed, a sly smirk playing on his soft lips, as his cobalt eyes looked me up, and down. "Oh, y-yeah. I forgot that I had packed a spare set of undergarments, but, not a spare another spare change of clothes." I explained nervously, blushing a deep shade of crimson. "D-Do you like it?" I asked, my body trembling slightly. "Muriah, I more than like it, I can't wait to get you out of those later." He answered, his voice seductive, and smooth. My blush deepened, as I thought about what he meant. "I see red." He chuckled, I blushed a-bit more, before grabbing my blue shirt, and slipping it on. I adjusted the collar of my shirt, so the top of the shirt itself exposed my neck, and shoulders. I pulled the shirt down so it came down to about mid-thigh, before grabbing my brush and brushing out my silky, jet-black hair. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." Roy replied, smiling at me, as his eyes looked me over. "Thankyou." I replied, blushing a light shade of pink, before walking over to the shower, and kissing his wet, soft lips. "Mm." He moaned into the kiss, gently slipping his wet, warm finger under my chin. After a minute, or two, we separated, a small trail of saliva following the parting of our lips. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." He replied, gently taking my hand in his, our fingers lacing together. "Ok." I answered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before slowly slipping my hand from his, and taking my leave, making sure to grab my clothes from the floor. I giggled, as I unlocked the bathroom door, _'Oh, Roy.'_, I thought, smiling, as I opened the bathroom door, and entered Roy's room, making sure to close the door behind me.

I walked over to my bag, and neatly stacked my clothes next to it, reaching into my bag, and grabbing my notebook, and my pencil, before heading downstairs. Once downstairs, I headed into the kitchen, and gazed at the clock on the wall, it read 9:00.a.m._ 'It's still early.'_ I thought, placing my notebook, and my pencil on the kitchen table, as I got out the pots, and pans, and began making breakfast, getting out the eggs, the bacon, the bread, and the pancake mix. Once I was done making breakfast, I filled two plates with food, before setting them out on the kitchen table, making sure to set out the silverware, as well. I sat down at the table, and decided to wait until Roy got downstairs, before I ate. While I waited, I took my notebook in one hand, and took my pencil in the other, flipping to a blank page, before beginning to write. I liked to write poetry on occasion, but, it was usually never any good, so naturally, I never sowed it to anyone, or read it to anyone out loud, that's if I didn't destroy it first. I stopped writing, and closed my eyes, as I thought back to the other day when I had promised Roy that I would share my poetry with him. "Hey, Muriah. What are you writing?" Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Roy standing at the entrance to the kitchen, sly smirk creasing his lips. "Oh, u-um, it's nothing." I stammered, closing my notebook, and placing it on the table, laying my pencil down next to it. "No, Muriah. Tell me." He replied, as he walked over to me. I placed my hand over my notebook, in an effort to protect it from his curiosity. "Muriah, let me see it. Let's not forget, you promised you'd share your poetry with me, remember?" He asked slyly, that grin never leaving his face, as he lent down, and gently kissed my cheek, while his hand slid my notebook out from under mine. "Roy, wait." I replied, reaching a hand out towards him in an attempt to stop him, but, I was too late, as he flipped to the page where I had been writing just moments before. I blushed a deep shade of crimson, as I watched his cobalt eyes scan across the paper, before flipping to the page before that one to read another earlier poem that I had written before, his eyes scanning, and taking in every word. "Wow, Muriah. You're really at this. I like your poems, thus far." He replied, as he sat down, at the kitchen table, and handed me my notebook back. "You really mean that?" I asked, embarrassed. "I don't waste my time saying things I don't mean." He answered, as he lent over the table and softly kissed my lips, slipping a warm finger under my chin, reassuring me with his soft lips.

He broke the kiss, and grinned at me, my cheeks a light shade of pink. "Th-Thankyou." I stammered, as he sat back down in his chair, his warm finger slipping from under my chin, as he proceeded to eat his breakfast that I had made for him. "Thankyou, for making breakfast, love. Delicious, as always." He replied, as he took a bite of his toast. "Anytime, baby. You know I'm always happy to cook for you." I replied, smiling happily, he chuckled. It was then that I noticed, he wasn't in his uniform, instead, he was wearing a white dress shirt, and a nice pair of black pants. I looked at the clock on the wall, then, looked back at him. "U-Um Roy?" I asked. "Yes?" He answered, lifting his eyes from his plate to look at me. "U-Um, don't you have to work?" I asked curiously, I had hoped that his being with me hadn't interfered with him working. He chuckled, "No. I called into work, and told Hawkeye to take over for me today. She said she didn't mind, as long I came back to work tomorrow, which, I already plan on doing. But, for now, I'd rather take the day off, and spend it with you." He answered, smiling at me. "Roy, I hope I'm not keeping you from your work. I know how important your job in the military is." I replied, my heart stinging with guilt. Roy got up from his seat, and walked over to me, gently taking my hand in his, and pulling me into him, catching me in his arms, as my head came to rest against his chest. "Muriah, listen to me. You could never be a distraction to me. And I don't want you worrying about whether, or not you're putting me, or my job at risk. You let me worry about that. Understand?" He replied, looking me in the eye, as I looked up at him. I looped my arms under his, and wrapped my arms around his waist, my hands coming to rest on his back. "I understand." I answered, as Roy lent down, and tenderly kissed my lips, slipping his warm finger under my chin, his other arm coming to rest around my waist, as he held me to him. "Good. Remember that." He replied, as he broke the kiss, his hand moving my bangs out of the way, as he kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there. I blushed a light shade of pink, and closed my eyes, a small tear streaking down my face._ 'Roy.'_

After breakfast, I helped Roy clean up the dishes, before we both headed into the living room. Roy sat down on the couch, and gently pulled me into his lap. I giggled, as I got comfortable, my back resting against his muscular chest, and my head resting against his shoulder. Roy chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I pulled out my notebook. "Going to read your poetry to me, are you?" He asked, his voice sly, as he brought his hand up, and moved my hair to one side, leaving one side of my neck open to him, as he placed a gentle kiss on my neck. "As promised." I giggled, reaching up, and placing my hand at the nape of his neck, as he cuddled his head into the curve of my neck. I opened my notebook, and began reading my poetry to him, and at first, I was a-little nervous, and embarrassed, but, after a page, or two, I began to relax. After each poem, Roy, and I would stop, and discuss them, and sometimes, he would tell me what he liked, and would even give me helpful advice on how I could make some of my poems better. I had to admit, I really liked how Roy, and I were spending this time together just talking about my poetry.

After reading through my notebook, I closed flipped it shut, as Roy took it, and gently placed it on the floor for me. "Thanks, babe." I replied, as I turned over in his arms, lying so that I was now facing him. "Mhm." He answered, wrapping his arms around my waist, as he brought a hand up to gently stroke my head. I cuddled my head under his chin, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he rested his head ontop of mine. "Comfortable?" He chuckled. "I am now." I answered, smiling sweetly, before pressing my lips to his neck. I shivered slightly, as I laid my head back down under his chin. "Cold?" He asked, as he lightly ran his fingertips down my neck, and along my exposed shoulders. "A-bit." I answered. Without warning, he reached into his pocket, and pulled on one of his white Alchemy gloves, holding his arm out towards the fireplace, and snapping his fingers, the fireplace jumping to life. "I'm never going to get tired of that." I giggled, gently kissing his lips. "Good." He chuckled, before kissing me back, his kiss passionate, and fiery. I moaned into the kiss as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, his tongue gliding over mine, sending hot shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine.

Roy sat up, carrying me with him, with me straddling him, his hands reaching up, and sliding down my exposed shoulders, pushing my shirt down my body, my shirt falling to the floor. I broke the kiss, whimpering with pleasure, as I turned my head to the side. I moaned, and tilted my head back, as he attacked my neck, and upper chest with open-mouthed kisses, his hot, wet tongue trailing over the tops of my breasts, tracing the lining of my bra. "Mm, I told you I couldn't wait to get you out of these." He teased, as he ran his hands up my back, and unclasped my bra. I slipped my bra off my shoulders, before Roy discarded it to the floor. Our foreheads met, as his cobalt eyes stared into my half-lidded blue ones, our lips mere inches apart, our hot breaths mingling, as we panted. He reached up, and closed the distance between us, passionately kissing my lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth, and playing with mine, my face becoming a heated blush, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the motion of our lips parting, as he began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along my jawline, down my neck, to my now bare chest. I moaned, and placed a hand at the back of his head, as he wrapped his heated lips around my nipple, his velvet tongue teasing my sensitive nipple. Suddenly, the phone rang, causing Roy to stop his ministrations. "Damn! What now?" He cursed against my skin, as he reached for the phone, it was then that I noticed a sly grin come to his features, as he looked back at me. "What is it?" I asked, a-bit curious. Roy picked up the phone, and handed it to me, "Don't stop talking, and try not to moan." He whispered, as he handed me the phone. "Ok?" I answered, a-bit confused, as I placed the phone against my ear. "H-Hello?" I stammered. "Hm? Muriah, is that you?" Came the sound of Hughes' familiar voice over the phone, my eyes widened in shock, as I turned to look at Roy, that same devilish smirk never leaving his face. "Hughes!" I yelped, as Roy began sucking on my nipple again, his hot tongue teasing my nipple.

"Muriah? Are you ok?" Hughes asked, he sounded suspicious. "Huh? O-Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine." I stammered, trying not to moan, as Roy bit down on my nipple, his fingers gently pinching the other at the same time, I bit my bottom lip, and tried so hard not to whimper in pleasure._ 'Damnit! He knows I like that!' _I thought, arching my back slightly. "Um, ok, so long as you're sure. Anyway, is Roy ok? Have you heard from at all? He didn't show up at work today. So, I was hoping you could tell me something." Hughes replied over the phone. "U-Um, Roy won't be c-coming into work today. H-He'll be back tomorrow." I stammered, yelping a couple of my words, as Roy trailed his hot tongue across my chest, his mouth moving from one breast to the other. "Hm? Muriah, your voice sounds off. Are you ok?" Hughes asked again, once again, sounding suspicious. "U-Uh-huh, I-I'm fine. I-I'm just feeling a-little sick, is all. I-I have a-bit of a s-sore throat, I-I think I might be l-losing my voice." I lied, holding back a moan that threatened to escape, as Roy laid me down on my back, and trailed his tongue down my stomach, his tongue stopping at the waistband to my soaked panties, tracing along the base of my stomach. He bit down on the waistband of my panties, tucking his fingers under the waistband of my underwear as well, before slowly sliding my wet panties down my legs, discarding them to the floor. "Oh, well, does Roy now you're not feeling well?" Hughes asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Y-Yeah, he knows. I told him when I woke up th-this morning." I lied again, my voice trembling, as I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a scream, as I felt Roy slip his tongue into my core, slipping three fingers between my wet folds, and thrusting them in, and out of me, as his hot tongue tasted every drop of my warmth. "Well, I hope he's taking good care of you." Came Hughes' voice over the phone again. "Y-Yeah, h-hes taking good care of me." I stammered, tilting my head back, and biting down even harder on my bottom lip, my back arching as I felt myself nearing my peak, Roy thrusting his fingers deeper, and harder within me. Just when I thought I was going to release, Roy withdrew his fingers from me, pulling his tongue away as well.

Roy crawled up my body, and whispered, "Not yet." In my ear, before wrapping his arms around my waist, carrying me back up with him, and gently pulling me into his lap, so I was straddling him. He turned me around, so I was facing away from him, before lowering me onto his hardened length. I bit my lip, attempting to hold back a scream of pleasure, as Roy entered me fully. "Muriah? You still there?" Hughes asked over the phone. "Y-Yeah, I'm still here." I stammered, as Roy began moving within me, he started slow at first, before gradually picking up his pace. "So, you said he won't be coming into work today, but, that he will be back tomorrow?" Hughes half asked, half stated, making sure that he had all his information straight. "Y-Yes. H-He told me s-someone named Hawkeye was supposed to be taking over f-for him today." I stammered, whimpering slightly, as Roy trailed his hot tongue along the side of my neck, before gently biting down on the cartilage of my ear, chuckling against my ear. "Shh." He whispered, as he gently stroked me under my chin with his index finger, a sly grin creasing his lips. I arched my back slightly, my hips rising slightly from his, his length sliding slightly out of me. Roy moved his hands to my hips, and gently pushed me back down onto his hardened length. "Hm, that sounds about right. Well, you, and Roy have a good night, and I guess, I'll see you both tomorrow." Hughes replied. "Y-Yeah." I stammered, as Roy began thrusting in, and out of me a-bit faster. "See ya!" Hughes replied. "B-Bye." I stammered, before hanging up the phone.

"Mm, you did better than I expected." Roy replied, as I laid on my stomach, on the couch. "Here's your reward." He moaned, as he gently gripped my hips with his hands, and began pounding into me. "Ahhh!" I screamed, as he rammed his hips against mine, hitting my hot-spot deep within my core over, and over again. "Ah! Roy! A-Ah!" I screamed, as I felt myself nearing my peak. Roy closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, furiously slamming his hips against mine, and I could tell by the sounds of his moans, he was close, too. He reached his hand around my hips, and between my legs, and rubbed my clit, drawing a scream of pleasure from me, as I came. "ROY! AHHH!" I screamed, arching my back, my body trembling before relaxing. Roy gave one last powerful thrust, moaning my name, as he spilled his seed deep within me, his member pulsating inside me, as he released load after load, filling my insides with his hot fluids, his body tensing, and trembling slightly, before relaxing. He collapsed on top of me, and I collapsed on the couch, our hot, naked bodies coated with sweat, as we both panted for breath.

"Wow...That was...Hot." I panted, Roy chuckled. "It was. And you were impressive. I'm surprised you kept your composure on the phone earlier." He replied, lightly teasing me. "I'd like to do that again, sometime." I giggled, as Roy wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me back up with him. He laid down on his back, and I turned around in his arms, so I was facing him, wrapping an arm around his neck, and laying my head on his bare, muscular chest, bringing my hand up to rest on his chest, as well. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and held me close, our naked forms pressed together. "Roy?" I asked. "Hm?" He answered, gently stroking my bare back with his fingertips. "I love you." I replied, a light shade of pink rising to my cheeks. "I love you too." He replied back, softly kissing the top of my head. We laid like that together for awhile, just happy, and content with being in eachother's arms.

I lifted my head from his chest, and looked around the room until my blue eyes landed on the clock. "Something wrong?" He asked, gently stroking the side of my face with his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, baby. I just wanted to check the time." I answered. The clock read 4:00.p.m. "Do you want to get up, and get something to eat?" He asked, as he continued to stroke the side of my face. I looked away from the clock, and my blue eyes met his beautiful cobalt ones. "Sure." I replied, smiling sweetly, as I lent down, and tenderly kissed his lips._ 'God, I love him so much!'_ I thought, as he returned the kiss, slipping his warm finger under my chin. He broke the kiss, and with me in his arms, he got up, carrying me up with him, standing firmly on his feet, holding me in his arms bridal style, my arms wrapped around his neck. He gently set me down on my feet, before the both of us began getting dressed, stealing glances at eachother, as we slipped our clothes back on. I clasped my bra on, and slipped into my panties, before slipping my shirt on over my head, adjusting the collar so it exposed both my neck, and my shoulders, before pulling it down to about mid-thigh. Once we were both done getting dressed, Roy gently took my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine, as he led me into the kitchen.

I wandered over to his refrigerator, and opened the the door, looking for the lasagna he made for dinner lastnight. "I knew you'd look for that." Came a familiar voice behind me, as I turned to see non-other than Roy standing behind me, looking over my shoulder. "I really liked it." I giggled, as I pulled out the container that contained the lasagna, he chuckled. "Here, let's put it in the oven for a-little while and warm it up." He replied, gently taking the container full of lasagna from me, before sticking it in the oven. I yawned, and lightly rubbed my eye with my index finger._ 'I never realized how tired I was.'_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around me, and I looked up to see Roy, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Mm." I moaned, as I looped my arms under his, and cuddled my head into his warm, muscular chest. "Someone's tired." Came Roy's deep, smooth voice, as he began to gently stroke the side of my face with his hand, his other arm remaining wrapped around my shoulders, as he began to gently, and slowly rock me from side to side. "I guess, I am." I replied sleepily. Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground, as Roy picked me up bridal style, and carried me back into the living room, and over to the couch. He laid down on the couch, lying on his back, before lying me down ontop of him, my head coming to rest against his chest, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and cradled me in his arms, his chin resting ontop if my head. "Roy?" I asked. "Hm?" He answered, bringing a hand up to gently run his fingers through my raven-black hair. "This may sound odd, but, how old are you?" I asked curiously. His age seemed to be one of the only things I didn't know about him, and I knew he couldn't've been much older than me. "29. You?" He asked, shedding the sudden interest onto me. "I-I'm 24." I stammered, embarrassed by how much younger I was than him. "Mm, so young." He replied, gently kissing the top of my head. "Hey, I'm only five years younger than you." I replied, blushing against his chest. He chuckled, "Still young." He teased. "And so are you." I teased back, he chuckled.

I yawned again, and cuddled against him. "The lasagna wont be ready for another hour, or so. Sleep, if you want to. I'll wake you as soon as dinner's done. For now though, I want you to get some rest." He replied, as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I woudn't've said so if I wasn't, Muriah." He answered. "Ok." I answered, as he began lulling me to sleep. "Rest." He whispered. "I love you." I whispered, as I began to drift into a light sleep. "I love you too." He answered, before lulling me into a light sleep.

"Muriah. Muriah. Wake up, sweetheart." Came a familiar voice, as I awoke to find myself within someone's warm arms. I looked up to find Roy looking down at me, a smile creasing his lips. "Hey, dinner's ready." He replied, as he sat up with me in his arms. "Ok." I replied groggily, yawning, before getting up, and stretching my arms above my head. Roy gently took my hand in his, his fingers laced with mine, as he led me into the kitchen. Our plates, and silverware had already been set out on the table, and were already filled with food. Roy pulled out my chair, and allowed me to sit down, before gently pushing my chair in. He then took a seat across the table from me, and the both of us began to eat. "Thankyou for letting me sleep, and for making dinner. I'll do the dishes tonight." I replied, taking a bite of my lasagna. "You're welcome, love. And don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them." He replied. "At least, let me help." I replied, he chuckled. "Very well, then." He replied, grinning at my determination. The rest of dinner consisted of Roy, and I talking, and laughing, flirting, and even sharing a few kisses across the table. After dinner, I helped Roy do the dishes, as I said I would, before I walked back into the living room, and retrieved my notebook, and my pencil. "Muriah." Came Roy's voice, as he came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, catching me by surprise. "Hey, baby." I replied, as I turned to face him, reaching up, and gently kissing his lips. He kissed back, and gently picked me up, bridal style.

I broke the kiss, and giggled, as I felt my feet leave the ground. "Roy!" I giggled, and he chuckled, as he carried me up the stairs to his bedroom, shutting the bedroom behind him. He gently laid me down on the bed, before taking off his shirt, and lying down beside me. I placed my notebook on the floor, beside the bed, on my side, before getting up out of bed, and removing my shirt, discarding it to the floor, before crawling back into bed in nothing but my sexy blue silk bra, and panty set. "Mm." Roy moaned,as his cobalt eyes looked me up, and down. "What brings me this most pleasant surprise, Muriah?" He asked, a sly grin playing on his soft lips. "You took your shirt off for me, so, I decided to take mine off for you." I answered, grinning, as I moved closer to him, and kissed his lips. "Mm." Roy moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist, before pulling me ontop of him. I straddled his waist, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled the blanket over us, before wrapping his arm around my waist again. He brought a hand up to gently stroke the side of my face, as we kissed. "I love you." I whispered, as I broke the kiss. "And I love you." He whispered, back. I removed my legs from his waist, and laid my head on his chest, placing a hand on his chest, as well. "Goodnight." I whispered. "Goodnight." He whispered back, slipping a warm finger under my chin, bringing my gaze to meet his, before leaning down, and kissing me goodnight. The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6 Heart of the Phoenix

~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 6<br>~`*Heart of the Phoenix*`~ 

I awoke to the sound of running water, I sat up, and looked around the room, before my eyes finally landed on the clock. _'It's 6:30.a.m., it's early.'_ I thought, as I looked around the room. It was then that I noticed Roy's uniform, folded and sitting at the edge of the bed, and I looked over the bed only to find him gone. _'I guess, he must be getting ready for work. That's right, him, and I have to go back to Central today. I guess, things are going to go back to normal.'_ I thought, my heart stinging with sadness, as I got out of bed, and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a blue shirt that exposed my shoulders, a pair of black dress pants, and a sexy red silk bra, and panty set that had an elegant black lace flame design on them. _'I wonder if Roy would like these.'_ I thought, blushing a light shade of pink. _'What am I thinking? Things are probably going to go back to normal.'_ I thought sadly, as I stripped my body down. I clasped on my bra, and slipped into my panties, pulling my pants up my legs, before slipping my shirt on, adjusting the collar so it exposed my neck, and shoulders. I gathered all of my clothes, and folded them up before putting them in my bag, as I pulled my hairbrush out, and began gently brushing out my long, silky, jet-black hair, before stashing my brush back in my bag, and zipping it up. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and exited Roy's room, before walking down the stairs, and entering the living room, placing my bag on the floor beside the couch. I wandered into the kitchen, and began boiling water for tea, making sure to turn on the coffee maker, as well. I sighed, as I opened up the back door, and wandered into Roy's backyard, closing my eyes, as the wind blew through my raven-black hair. _'It's strange. I'm not sure why, but, I'm scared that when Roy, and I go back to Central, everything will go back to being the way it was before we...'_ I thought, my thoughts trailing off, as memories of Roy, and I flashed through my mind. I brought a hand up to my face, as I felt a tear streak down my cheek, wiping the tear away with my index finger. I bit down on my lower lip, as more tears threatened to spill from my blue eyes. _'What is the matter with me? I can't let Roy see me like this!'_ I thought, as I shook my head, shaking away the tears.

"Goodmorning, Beautiful." Came a familiar voice, I jumped slightly, as I turned to see Roy Mustang standing in the doorway, he was dressed in his Military uniform. "Um, Roy! I-I didn't hear you come downstairs." I replied, my voice shaking slightly. Suddenly, Roy's facial expression changed, and his cobalt eyes narrowed, as he stepped outside, shutting the back door behind him. "Muriah, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice firm, as he walked up to me. I took a step back, and looked away from him, lowering my eyes to the ground. Roy seemed caught off guard by this, and without warning, he took a step forward, wrapping an arm around me, and pulling me to him, my body colliding with his, my hands coming to rest against his chest. "Muriah, look at me." He replied, his voice gentle, but firm, as he slipped his warm finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Muriah, tell me what's wrong." Came Roy's firm voice again, his cobalt eyes searching mine for any hint of a lie. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." I stammered, smiling sweetly, and giggling at him. _'I can't let him know.'_ I thought, as I attempted to leave his arms. Roy growled, his grip tightening around my waist, as he stood his ground, and refused to let me go, his finger remaining beneath my chin, not allowing my gaze to wander from his. "Muriah, I don't appreciate being lied to. I want the truth." He replied, his voice firm. I sighed, _'I guess, I have to tell him the truth. I have to tell him how I'm really feeling.'_ I thought, my false smile leaving my face. "Roy, I know you have to work, and I know your job in the military is important. I don't know, I guess, I'm just worried that once we get back to Central, everything will go back to being the way it was before. I'm scared that everything between us won't exist anymore. And, I'm even more terrified that my relationship with you will jeopardize not just your job, but, you, as well. Roy, I'm terrified of losing...You." I finally answered, a couple of tears streaking down my face. "Muriah." Roy sighed, as he pulled me against him, my body colliding against his, as my head came to rest against his shoulder. "Is that really what you're so worried about? Muriah, going back to Central doesn't mean the end of us." He replied, resting his chin ontop of my head. "I-It doesn't?" I stammered against his shoulder. "Of course not." He chuckled, cuddling his head into the curve of my neck, his hand coming to rest at the back of my head.

"And one more thing. Muriah, you could _**never**_ put me, or my job at risk. I want you to understand that right now." Roy replied, his lips inches from my ear, as he said this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him to me, cuddling my head into his neck, as I felt a small tear streak down the side of my face. I gasped slightly, as I felt his arms tighten around my waist, one hand pressing against my back, whilst the other rested at the back of my head, his fingers tangling into my raven-black hair, as he held me to him. "Roy, I love you so much." I replied, sliding my hand down to his shoulder, whilst the other came rest at the back of his neck. "And I love you just as much, if not more, Muriah." Came his smooth, deep voice. I shivered, as I felt his fingers untangle themselves from my hair, his hand sliding from the back of my head, before moving my hair to the side, exposing one side of my neck, and my shoulder to him. I moaned slightly, as I felt him lower his head to my neck, his lips wrapping around my soft-spot, his tongue licking at my skin slightly, as his mouth sucked at my skin, no doubt leaving a mark at the spot where my neck, and shoulder met. I closed my eyes, and lightly stroked the nape of his neck with my hand, as it rested there, he moaned when I did that. I gripped his shoulder, as I felt him slightly bite down on my skin. "R-Roy." I half moaned in both pain, and pleasure, as his mouth left his mark on my skin. Roy's love felt like fire, it was intense, and felt so good to the point where it hurt. With him, I experienced both pain, and pleasure, and that was especially true when we made love, and I could always feel the fire of his love licking at my skin, before engulfing my entire body in flames of heated passion.

Roy's mouth separated from my skin, and his hand released my hair, allowing it to gently cascade over my back, and shoulders once more. I pulled away from him slightly, my arms sliding from around his neck, and my hands coming to rest on his shoulders. I gazed into his cobalt eyes, before reaching up, and passionately kissing his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth, my tongue playing with his. "Mm." He moaned, kissing me back with just as much passion, his hot tongue twirling with mine, as his arms slightly tightened around my waist. "Roy." I whispered, as I broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the parting of our lips. I slid my hand across his shoulder, before slipping a couple of fingers under the collar of his uniform, puling it down slightly, exposing the side of his neck. I lent up, and pressed my lips to his neck, sucking lightly at his skin, making sure to leave a faint mark on his neck, before pulling away. I then slipped my fingers from under his collar, and readjusted it, so it didn't look messy. "There. You always look so handsome in your uniform." I muttered more to myself than to him, a light shade of pink forming on my cheeks. "Well, maybe I should try wearing my uniform around you more often, since you like it so much." He chuckled, lightly teasing me. "Y-You're such tease." I stammered, blushing furiously with embarrassment, lowering my head slightly in an attempt to hide my blush. Roy chuckled, and lowered his head slightly, his lips meeting mine in a sweet, and tender kiss, as he slipped his finger under my chin, lifting my head slightly. After a minute, or two, he broke the kiss, his warm finger slipping from under my chin, and his arm sliding from around my waist, before he gently took my hand in his, his fingers lacing with mine, as he led me back into the house, both of us entering the kitchen. He shut the back door behind us, and locked it, before releasing my hand, and heading towards the stove, turning off the burner that I had left on, so I could boil some water for tea, in case, he wanted to take any with him to work. He then looked at the coffee maker, which, now had a fresh pot of hot coffee ready, and waiting for him, before looking back at me. "Muriah, did you do all of this?" He asked, a look of slight confusion on his face. "I-I wasn't sure if you drank anything before work, s-so, I boiled some water for tea, a-and just in case you didn't want tea, I-I made coffee for you to take to work with you, instead." I stammered nervously, my face becoming a heated blush, as I turned my face to the side, looking away from him. "A-Are you mad?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. He laughed, "Of course not, love. You are too much." He chuckled, as he walked over to me, and slipped his finger under my chin, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. My eyes widened slightly, as he had caught me off guard, and surprised me with that little kiss "Thankyou." He whispered, as our lips separated, a sly grin playing on his soft lips. "A-Anytime." I stammered, that heated blush never leaving my face.

He kissed me again, but, this time, he drew it out, slipping his tongue into my mouth, his finger remaining under my chin, as he gently took my hand with his other one, and laced his fingers with mine. I moaned into the kiss, as I felt his tongue twirl with mine, my other hand coming to rest against his arm, holding his finger under my chin. After a minute, or two, Roy broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the parting of our lips. "I see red." He whispered, grinning at me, as he slipped his finger from under my chin. I watched, as he turned, and got himself a cup of coffee. As he drank down his coffee, I turned, and walked back over to the back door, gazing out the window. I gasped slightly, as two birds flew into Roy's backyard, and I smiled, as I watched the two of them flutter in every direction, these two little birds appearing to play with one another. I jumped slightly, as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, and I turned to see Roy standing behind me, with his arms wrapped protectively around me, a grin creasing his soft lips, as his cobalt eyes watched me. I sighed contently, and leaned into him, the back of my head coming to rest against his shoulder, and my hands coming to rest on his arms. He chuckled, as I got comfortable in his arms, my blue eyes intently watching the two birds in Roy's yard, as they fluttered about. I giggled lightly, as Roy lent his head down, and gently kissed my neck before cuddling his head into the curve of my neck. I brought my hand up, and gently placed it at the nape of his neck, lightly stroking him there with my fingertips, he moaned slightly when I did this.

I closed my eyes, as I watched the two birds take flight, turning my head to the side, and cuddling my head into his shoulder. "Well, sweetheart, you know I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you like this forever, but, I have to go to work, and I know your friends are probably waiting for you back at the barracks." Came Roy's familiar voice, as he trailed light kisses up, and down the exposed side side of my neck. "Mmm." I moaned, as his lips hit my soft-spot. "Mm, so you've got a soft-spot on this side too, huh? I'll have to remember that." He chuckled, his voice seductive, and sexy, as he kissed that same spot again, his soft lips lingering there. "Roy, if you keep that up, neither one of us'll be leaving this house, and we'll both end up in bed." I half-whispered. "Mm, I like the sound of that, maybe after work. Or, maybe during my lunch break." He teased, as he nibbled on my earlobe, causing me to whimper slightly. "_Oh, Roy_. _You're so bad_." I half-moaned, teasing him back. "Keep talking, and I'll bend you over the kitchen table, and take you right here, and now. And I really won't care if I'm late for work, as long as I'm making a mess of you. I'm warning you now, I'll show you no mercy, and I won't stop until I make you scream my name in hot pleasure." He teased once more, drawing a whimper of both pain, and pleasure from me, as he bit down on the cartilage of my ear. "Ah, Roy!" I whimpered, his arms unwrapping themselves from around me, his hands slowly sliding down my sides, before stopping at my hips, grabbing my waist, and pulling me into him, my hips colliding with his, my ass pressed against his groin. "I'm quite literally controlling myself right now, and it is taking everything in me not to slip your pants, and those no doubt soaked panties of yours down your legs, and take you right here, right now. _But_..." He trailed off. I shivered, as I felt his hand slowly slide across my hip, and into my pants, and underwear. I moaned, and spread my legs a-bit for him, closing my eyes, as I felt him begin to stroke me. "Mm, so _wet_. I just want to take you." He half-whispered, drawing another whimper of pleasure from me, as he nibbled on my earlobe. I yelped, as Roy inserted two fingers into my hot, wet core, he brought me over to the kitchen table, and I bent over it slightly, my hand coming rest against the table, as I held myself up, using my arm, whilst my other hand slipped into my underwear, over his hand, holding his in place. I gasped, as he began grinding his hips against my ass, his fingers pumping in, and out of me, and I yelped, as I pushed his fingers deeper within me, my hand resting ontop of his, as I continued to guide his hand.

"Mm, you like it deep, huh?" He teased, his voice seductive and calm, as he withdrew his fingers from me, before roughly shoving them back into me, his fingers hitting my hot-spot deep inside me. "Ahhh!" I screamed, his fingers were knuckle-deep within me, my hand moving with his, as he pleasured me. "That's it, scream for me. I want to hear my name tear from your lips." He half-whispered, as he moved his fingers a-bit faster within me. "A-Ah! Roy, I-I can't! I can't hold back anymore! I-I, I-I'm going to-!" I whimpered, as I felt myself nearing my peak, I tilted my head back, and closed my eyes, my back arching slightly, as my legs began to tremble beneath me. Suddenly, Roy withdrew his fingers, just before I was about to release. "I'm not going to let you cum _just_ yet. I'm going to tease, and torture you a-bit more first, before I make you beg me to take you." He half-whispered, as he released me, bringing his hand up to his mouth. I shivered, as I watched his skilled tongue lick his fingers clean, making sure to not miss any of my hot fluids that were now all over his hand. "Mm, so good." He whispered, as he finished cleaning his fingers with his tongue, a sly grin playing on his lips, as he looked at me with those beautiful cobalt eyes of his. "R-Roy." I moaned, as I felt my body heat up. "Yes, love? Did you want something?" He asked, his voice smooth, and seductive, as he slipped his hands between my legs, and briefly stroked me through my pants. "N-No." I answered, my voice trembling, my face becoming a heated blush, as I placed my hands between my legs and began to lightly stroke myself through my pants.

"I don't think so, Muriah." Came the familiar sound of Roy's voice, as he gently pulled my hands away from my body. "I have to go to work, and meanwhile, you need to get back to your friends. I'm not going to allow you to pleasure yourself when I'm not around. I warned you that I was going to tease, and torture you, so, here's your torture...I'm going to leave you like this, hot and wanting me, I want to see just how long you can hold out for me." He replied, his voice a low, seductive growl, as his hands roamed my hot body, making sure to avoid my most sensitive areas, it was maddening! _'Just touch me! Hell, fuck me! I need you, I need you __**now**__!'_ I thought, moving my hips slightly, as his hand caressed my thigh. "Nice try, sweetheart. If you really want me to touch you, then, just tell me." He teased. "S-So, how long do I have to hold out?" I half-whispered, my breathing labored. "At the minimum, until my lunch break, at the maximum, until I bring you back home with me this afternoon, after work." He answered, before trailing his hot, wet tongue up my neck, to my earlobe, stopping to nibble on it. "Mmm! I-I think I can hold out until then." I half-whimpered. "Until when?" He asked, looking at me with those beautiful, cobalt eyes of his, a sly grin playing on his heated lips. "You'll just have to find out." I replied, attempting to shake off the hot feelings my body was going through. "Mm, trying to be strong, are we? Well, I look forward to seeing exactly what you have in store for me today, Muriah." He replied, gently running his hand down my stomach. I flinched, "D-Damn!" I hissed. "What was that?" He asked, grinning at me, he knew what he was doing to me, and he was enjoying it!

With that, Roy gently took my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine, before covering my lips with his in a sweet, and passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, and led me to the living room, where I picked up my bag, and slung it over my shoulder, before he led me to the front door. "Here, love." He replied tenderly, as he helped me put my coat on, before putting on his own. We both exited the house, Roy locking his front door, before leading me to the car. He opened the passenger's seat door, and allowed me to sit down, before shutting my door, and walking over to the driver's side, before getting into the car himself. He turned the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway, as we headed for Central. He placed a hand on my knee, before slowly sliding that hand up to my inner thigh, drawing a moan of pleasure from me, before withdrawing his hand. "So sensitive." He chuckled, a sly grin forming on his lips, as he watched the road. "Muriah, give me your hand." He replied, a he placed one hand on the seat between us, his palm facing up, whilst his other hand remained on the steering wheel. I smiled, and slid my hand into his, our fingers lacing together, as we held eachother's hands. "That's my girl." He replied, bringing my hand up to his lips, and kissing it. "Always." I answered, gently squeezing his hand, he smiled, and gently squeezed mine back. I knew I was his, and he knew he was mine, my heart belonged to him, and I only hoped his heart belonged to me. _'I belong to Roy now, and I'm happy with that.'_ I thought, as I rolled down my window, the wind lightly breezing through my raven-black hair, as he drove. "You look beautiful, Muriah." Roy replied, gazing at me out of the corner of his eye, as he continued to watch the road in front of him. "Th-Thankyou, baby. And you look very handsome in your uniform." I replied, blushing a light shade of pink, and smiling sweetly at him. "Thanks, sweetheart." He chuckled.

Before long, we had finally arrived back at Central, and I honestly had to admit, I was a-bit nervous, and scared. I just didn't want things between me, and Roy to become non-existent while we were at Central. Roy seemed to sense my worry, and gently squeezed my hand. "Muriah, look at me." Came his familiar voice, as I turned to look at him. "Remember what I told you, earlier this morning, just because we're back at Central doesn't mean the end of our relationship. And I don't want you worrying about whether, or not you're putting me, or my job at risk. Understand?" He asked, his voice firm, as he brought his other hand up to cup, and gently stroke the side of my face. "I understand." I answered, my blue eyes looking deep into his cobalt ones. "Good. Now, I love you, Muriah. Never forget that." He replied, as he lent in, and gently kissed my lips. I kissed him back, before he broke the kiss, and grinned at me, his forehead meeting mine, and his hand never leaving the side of my face. "I love you too, Roy." I answered, as I lent in, and gently kissed his cheek. "You missed." He replied. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. "That was my cheek, sweetheart. These are my lips." He half-whispered, as he lent in, and kissed me again. I moaned into the kiss, as his tongue slipped into my mouth, and began twirling with mine, before he broke the kiss, a line of saliva following the parting of our lips, as we looked into eachother's eyes.

Roy released my hand, and got out of the car, helping me out of the car as well, and offering me his arm, before we walked up the stairs to the main building. We entered the building, and I walked with Roy to his office. He unlocked his office door, before the both of us entered. He helped me remove my coat, before removing his as well, and hanging them both up in a closet. "Alright, well, it looks like I've got some paperwork to do, and after that, I have a meeting with my team. So, I'm going to be busy, and I'm going to be working. If anything happens, I'll be in my office, if you need me. Understand?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and gently pulled me to him. "I understand. I should probably go find Francesca, I did promise her that I'd tell her all the details, and no doubt Muta, and Todo are probably worried about me, too. Good luck on your work, and in your meeting, baby. I hope all goes well. Um, can I still come see you during your lunch break?" I asked, he chuckled, and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes. "Of course. I'll see you at lunch. And thankyou for wishing me well, I want you to know that I wish you the same. Be careful and stay safe, love. Stay on the Military base, I don't want you wandering anywhere off the base without me. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice gentle, but firm. "Yes, I understand. I won't leave the base, I'll stay right here, unless you're with me. And you be careful too, if you do anything, or go anywhere dangerous, I want you to come back to me safely." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, and hugging him close. I inhaled sharply, as he tightened his grip around my waist, cuddling his head into the curve of my neck, as he hugged me back, holding me as close to him as he possibly could, leaving not an inch of space between us. "I love you, Roy Mustang." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder, he chuckled, "And I love you, Muriah Akira." He answered, gently kissing my neck, before slowly releasing me, his warm hands slowly, and gently caressing my back, and sides, hot shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine, as he did this. I slowly released him as well, my hands gently caressing the nape of his neck, before sliding down his uniformed chest. I smiled sweetly, admiring him, as he stood before me in his uniform, Roy seemed to catch this, and placed a hand over mine, holding it to his chest. I blushed slightly, as I felt his strong heartbeat against the palm of my hand, _'What is he trying to tell me?'_ I thought, giving him a questioning glace, he only grinned.

Suddenly, his office door opened, and in walked four men, and a woman, all of them dressed in their uniforms. "I should go." I replied, running off towards the door, my hand sliding from Roy's, as I took off. I quietly shut his office door behind me, before sidling p against the wall. "Hey, chief, who was _that_?" Came an unfamiliar voice. "That is none of your concern. But, be aware that she's off limits to you." Came the voice I recognized to be Roy's. I giggled slightly, as I walked off, _'Aw! Roy's protecting me.'_ I thought, as I wandered through the halls in search of my three, crazy best friends who I hadn't seen in about two days. "Hey, Muriah!" Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Francesca running at me full speed. "Please, slow down!" I half-yelled, reaching my arms out in defense, as she ran smack into me, knocking me over, as she wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me, the both of us lying on the floor, with me lying on my back, and her lying ontop of me with her arms locked around my waist. "I'm happy to see you too, Francesca." I replied, as she giggled, and got off of me, before helping me up. "So, what happened between _you, and Roy_?" She asked, casting me a sly glance, and taking my arm, as we walked throughout the halls. I smiled sweetly, and blushed like ten shades of red as I thought back to all the times Roy, and I had made love, how good it felt, and how good _**he**_ was in bed. "Ooo, _someone's_ blushing!" Francesca teased, snapping me out of my dirty thoughts. I blushed an even deeper shade of red, and sighed as I proceeded to tell Francesca all that had transpired in the past couple of days, alone, I even included what happened earlier this morning. "Wow! Talk about stamina! Sounds to me like he's one hot lover in bed! You know, it really wouldn't surprise me if he got you pregnant after all of that." Francesca replied nonchalantly. "WHAT?!" I gasped, my eyes widening in shock, as I shot her an incredulous look. "Oh, my god! You're not, are you?! Muriah, please, tell me you're not pregnant with Roy Mustang's baby already!" She half-yelled, gently gripping my shoulders, and shaking me. "N-No, Francesca! I promise you, I'm not pregnant. Besides, I doubt Roy even wants a kid, I mean, look at the job he has, he's on active duty in the military, I doubt he has time for a kid with me." I replied, my heart stinging with sadness. "Muriah...Does Roy know you feel this way? I mean, does he know you think that way of him?" Francesca asked, placing her hands on her hips, and looking at me. "Well, no. I haven't really talked to him about the possibility of us having a baby together. I mean, we've only been together for about three days, it's too early to start talking about having a baby now...It would only scare him away. With a man as young as Roy, a baby is the last thing on his mind, and that may very well be a commitment he's not ready to make." I answered, my eyes intent on the floor, as I fought back tears. "Muriah..." Francesca sighed, as she wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me. "I'm really happy with him, Francesca, and I don't want to lose him." I replied, hugging her back, as tears streaked down my face. "I know. But, Muriah, you have to tell him how you feel. How is he supposed to know if you don't say anything? You're going to have to discuss this with him at some point, especially now that the two of you have already begun sleeping together, if you two continue the way you have been...Muriah, I can honestly say that I can see a baby happening in the very near future. You need to talk to him." She replied, her voice gentle, but, firm, as she held me at arm's length, and looked me in the eye.

"Francesca, how do I talk to him? What do I tell him? Hell, I'm not even pregnant." I replied hotly, I was getting frustrated. "No, not yet anyway. Look, Muriah, all I'm trying to say is you two should talk about it, before it actually happens, because, the way you two are going, it won't be long before you _**do**_ have a baby on the way." She answered, releasing me, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Look, Francesca, no matter how you look at it, I'm not pregnant." I asked. "As far as you know. You should still talk to him about it." She replied back, looking me in the eye. "If it's not too much, do you think we could change the subject?" I asked, in an attempt to distance myself from the situation. "Fine, Muriah. Just talk to Roy, ok? That's all I ask." She answered, sighing heavily. "Talk to Roy about what, girls?" Came a familiar voice, as Francesca, and I turned to see Hughes standing behind me. "Oh, hi, Hughes!" Francesca replied, smiling happily. "Hey, Hughes! How are you?" I asked, smiling happily as well. Hughes narrowed his eyes, and looked at me, and Francesca, as if he knew we were both hiding something. "Girls, what's going on? What do you two need to talk to Roy about?" Hughes asked again. "Nothing!" Francesca answered, smiling sweetly as she walked off. "Muriah." She replied, stopping dead in her tracks. "Yes?" I answered. "Just talk to him." She replied again, as she walked off. I knew Francesca was probably mad at me, so, I decided to just let her go. "See you later, Hughes." I replied, as I walked past him. Suddenly, I was stopped by a hand at my wrist, and I turned to see Hughes staring at me with a mixture of frustration, and anger written all over his face. "Muriah, what the hell is going on? What do you need to talk to Roy about?" He asked, his grip on my wrist tightening slightly. "Hughes, it's nothing. Really. Just small stuff." I lied. "Don't give me that. Based on how serious the conversation was getting between you, and Francesca, I'm guessing it was something pretty important. Muriah, until you come clean, I'm not letting you leave." Hughes replied, refusing to release his grip on my wrist. "Hughes, I said it was nothing. Now please, let me go." I replied, as I used to my fire alchemy to singe the sleeve on his his uniform. Hughes saw the small flame on his sleeve, and immediately reacted, releasing my wrist, and patting his sleeve down with his hand, effectively extinguishing the small flame on his sleeve, as I ran away.

"Muriah!" I heard Hughes call after me, but, didn't care, I just kept running, tears stinging my blue eyes, as I ran throughout the hallways. Suddenly, I ran into something solid, and hard, and fell onto the floor, landing on my back. "Ow." I groaned, as I sat up, and held my forehead with my hand. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Came a vaguely familiar voice, as I looked up to see a very familiar, and very big man with a blonde handlebar mustache looking down at me, his hand extended out to me. "M-Major Armstrong." I replied, taking his hand, as he helped me up. "You're the young lady who went to the Military Ball with Colonel Mustang. Muriah, I believe it was." The man, Major Armstrong, replied. "Good memory. I'm honestly very surprised you even recognize me." I replied, brushing myself off. "Hm? Muriah, what's wrong? You've got tears in your eyes. Has something happened?" He asked, his deep voice suddenly filled with concern. I looked up him, shocked, as I felt a small tear streak down my face. "O-Oh, yeah. I, um, I just got into a fight with my best friend, and ontop of that, I used my alchemy on Major Hughes, and to add more to that, I might lose the man I love. So, yeah, I'm just fine." I lied, wiping a tear from face with my arm. "Slow down, Muriah. Tell me, please, what happened?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and began explaining to him the conversation I had with Francesca, and then, what happened with Hughes, I then confided in him about how I felt all of this would effect Roy, and our relationship. "I see. So, your friend, Francesca seems to think you might be pregnant with the colonel's child. And meanwhile, her words have only served to worry you." He sighed, "Muriah, for all you know, it's possible that you very well could be, but, for all Francesca knows, it's way too early to tell. Now I understand you're worried about your relationship with the colonel, but, understand something, he genuinely cares for you, and it's quite clear that you're very precious to him, there isn't anything he wouldn't do to keep you safe. Muriah, he's far stronger than you seem to believe, talk of a child will not scare him away, he's not like other men, he's not afraid of commitment, or responsibility, after all, he is in the military, and he's worked quite hard to get where he is today. It will take far more than a baby to scare him. Muriah, I have no doubt in my mind that the Colonel truly does love you, and even though your relationship with him is still young, it wouldn't hurt to just talk to him about how you're feeling. After all, that's all he wants, he wants you to come to him any time you need him, and he wants you to depend on him. You should never be afraid to talk to the man you love, who loves you just as much." Major Armstrong replied, placing both of his large hands on my shoulders, as he spoke to me. "And as for Francesca, let me talk to her. I understand she is your best friend, but, trying to persuade you to tell Mustang that you might be pregnant when there is no baby to speak of won't help anyone. For now, you just relax, and wait for the day when there _**is**_ a little heartbeat within you. Until then, it's out of sight, out of mind, so, don't worry about it." He finished, his hands remaining on my shoulders. I giggled, and nodded, "Ok." I answered, smiling sweetly. "Good. Now, go to Colonel Mustang, and tell him how you feel. Something tells me he'll be very happy to see the woman he loves." Major Armstrong replied, his hands leaving my shoulders. "Thankyou, Major Armstrong." I replied.

"Miss Akira. Colonel Mustang wishes to see you." Came an unfamiliar voice, as I turned to see a man with grey hair standing in uniform before me. He looked familiar, as I had seen him in Roy's office just a few hours ago, and I had recognized him to be one of the four men who walked into Roy's office earlier this morning. "Who are you?" I asked, casting him a suspicious glance. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm State Warrant Officer Vato Falman. I'm a member of Colonel Mustang's team. I was sent by him personally to find you, and bring you back to his office, he says he wants to talk to you." The man, Falman, replied. "Oh, alright." I answered. "Muriah, remember what I said. Never be afraid to talk to the man you love. Just tell him how you feel." Came Armstrong's voice, as I turned to follow Falman back to Roy's office. "Ok." I answered, before taking my leave, Falman at my heels. _'I guess, Hughes must've told Roy about what I did earlier.'_ I thought, slight fear rising in my chest. _'I just hope he's not too mad. I know Hughes is his best friend, that's why I didn't hurt him.'_ I thought once more, briefly thinking back to the incident with Hughes. It was then that we stopped at the doors to Roy's office, and Falman lead me in from there. "Colonel, I've returned with Muriah, just as you asked of me, Sir." Falman replied, saluting Roy, who sat at his desk, across the room. "Good work, Falman. That will be all." Roy replied, as Falman sat down in a chair at a very long table that had been sitting in the middle of Roy's office. I looked around the room, and noticed there were six other people in the room, Hughes, and the man called Falman being two of them. _'This must be Roy's team.'_ I thought, as I looked down at the floor. I had to admit, I was shy, and honestly, a-bit nervous. Suddenly, I noticed a small piece of paper being slipped under the door, and I knelt down to pick it up, and look at it. I opened it up, and it read :

"_**Muriah,**__****_

_**I've no doubt in my mind that Colonel Mustang must have the rest of his team in the room with the two of you, which, means he plans on introducing you to them. Allow me to tell you who each member of the team is, the woman with the long, blonde hair, and reddish-brown eyes is 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the man with the silver hair whom the Colonel sent to retrieve you is State Warrant Officer Vato Falman, the small young man with the glasses is Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, he's also the youngest among Colonel Mustang's team, the man with the red hair, and large body build is 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda, the man with the cigarette in his mouth who has the short, blonde hair is 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and I believe you're already familiar with Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. You're also familiar with myself, Major Alex Armstrong. Altogether, we make Colonel Roy Mustang's unit, also known as the Blue Unit. Now that you're familiar with everyone, I also wanted to take the time to remind you of what I told you, earlier. This is your chance to speak with the Colonel, and tell him how you really feel. I also wanted to tell you that I did find, and speak with your best friend, Miss Aldana. The both of us agree that you should speak with Mustang, and we'll both be waiting just outside the office doors for you. We both just wanted you to know that we were here to support you.**__****_

_**Sincerely,**__**  
><strong>__**Major Armstrong**_"

"_**P.S.~Muriah, I'm sorry what I said worried you earlier, but, you gotta know that I was only trying to look out for you. You're my best friend, and I just want you to be happy, and reach your goal in life. Just tell Roy how you really feel, you shouldn't be afraid to come to him, if anything, that's what he wants, he wants you to come to him, he loves you, and you love him just as much, and you need to make sure he knows that. I love ya, girly!**__****_

_**-Love,**__**  
><strong>__**~Francesca**_"

I smiled, and gasped slightly at the little nick-name Francesca left in the note, I didn't know whether, or not to be insulted, or happy about the fact that she had called me that. All my life, I had been sort-of a tomboy by nature, so, one could imagine my surprise at being called 'girly'. I grinned slyly, and folded the note until it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, before tossing it up in the air, and swiping my index finger at it. The small piece of folded up paper burst into flames, landing in the palm of my hand, as I watched it burn to ashes. _'Girly, huh?'_ I thought, that same sly grin never leaving my face. "Very funny." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else in the room. "Say something, Muriah?" Hughes asked, grinning at me. All eyes in the room were already focused on me, as I made eye contact with Hughes. "Nothing, just an old nick-name my best friend is still to this day calling me. A nick-name, which, I hate. But, I'll get her back, I _always_ do...And I _always_ win." I giggled, a slight hint of mischief in my voice. "I see. So, did Francesca slip you that note under the door?" Hughes asked again, investigating me. "Yeah." I half-lied, I didn't want major Armstrong to get in trouble, I considered him a good friend. "So, um, Colonel Mustang-!" I began, Roy raised his eyebrow at me, and at the formality that had just slipped from my lips, "I mean, Roy...Um, Officer Falman told me you wanted to talk to me? About what?" I finished, Roy grinned, shooting me a sly look, as if to say, 'Good girl, you corrected yourself.', I knew he was teasing me, and he was enjoying it. "Yes, I did. Muriah Akira, I want you to meet my team." Roy then proceeded to introduce me to every member of his unit, and I made sure to remember each of their descriptions from the note Francesca, and Major Armstrong had slipped me, earlier. I politely shook each of their hands, all the while blushing slightly, due to the fact that I was shy. Once each of them had been introduced to me, Roy got up from his chair, and walked out from behind his desk, walking across the room, to stand beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and gently pulled me to him, his gloved hand coming to rest on my hip. "It's very nice to meet you all." I replied meekly, Roy chuckled, and grinned at me, before turning his attention back to his team. "Well, it's looks like it's around your lunch break. You are all dismissed." Roy replied, his voice stern, as he dismissed them. "Sir!" They all replied in unison, all of them saluting him, before leaving his office.

Once everyone had left, Roy released me, and turned to lock his office doors. He then turned back to me, and stood in front of me, his cobalt eyes watching me. I became nervous, and looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "Muriah, look at me." Came his firm voice, as he slipped a gloved finger under my chin, my blue eyes meeting his cobalt gaze, his other arm wrapping around my waist, as he gently pulled me to him. "I heard from Hughes that you singed the sleeve on his uniform after he tried to get information from you. I also heard from him that it looked like you, and your friend, Francesca, were having a serious conversation." He replied, his cobalt eyes piercing mine. "Yes, everything Hughes said was true. After I left your office this morning, I ran into Francesca, and I told her the details about my stay with you, which, turned into a rough conversation about you, me, and our relationship. Francesca kept telling me that I needed to talk to you, and tell you how I really felt. I insisted that I didn't really need to, because, as far as I knew, everything was fine between us, and I was happy with that. Francesca still persisted, and that's where Hughes came in. Hughes must've overheard the conversation, and out of concern for both Francesca, and I, he began questioning us about what was going on between us. Francesca played it off, and went her own way, meanwhile, I stayed with Hughes, who then decided to question me about your involvement in the conversation, most likely, because, he was protecting you. I kept telling him it was nothing, and yet, he persisted. He grabbed my wrist, and refused to let me go, even after I had asked him to do so, I felt trapped, so, I did the only thing I felt I could, I singed his sleeve, but, I promise you, Roy, I wasn't trying to hurt your best friend, I would never hurt Hughes, or You or anyone else, that's why I was careful to aim for his sleeve, and control the flame, so that it didn't hurt him. I just wanted to scare him, and make him let go. When he did finally let me go, I ran down a random hallway, where I bumped into Major Armstrong. I talked with Major Armstrong, and told him what happened, and he told me some things that really helped me feel better. That's where Officer Falman came in, he told me who he was, and that he had been sent by you to find, and bring me back to you. I followed Officer Falman to your office, and here I am now. Roy, please, don't be mad, I'm sorry I-!" I was cut off by a pair of lips claiming my own, and my eyes widened in shock, as I realized it was Roy's lips.

I gasped, and Roy's tongue invaded my mouth, as he pulled me to him, leaving not an inch of space between us, as he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist, one hand coming to rest at my hip, whilst the other came rest at the nape of my neck. I relaxed into the kiss, and kissed him back, my tongue twirling with his. I moaned into the kiss, as he pushed me against a wall, our lips never separating, as I wrapped an arm around his neck, my hand coming to rest on his shoulder blade, while my other one came to rest at the back of his head, my fingers lightly tangling into his raven-black hair, as I pulled him even deeper into the kiss. After a minute, or two, he slowly broke the kiss for air, a small trail of saliva following the parting of our lips. "R-Roy, I-!" "Shh." He whispered, placing a gloved finger against my lips to silence me. He lent in, and lightly kissed me again, pulling away, as I attempted to deepen the kiss. "What?" I asked, throwing him a confused look. "You still haven't told me what my involvement was in your conversation with Francesca." He replied, his grip on my waist loosening slightly. My arm slid from around his neck, my hand coming to rest against his chest, whilst the other remained at the back of his head, my fingers lightly stroking through his soft, raven-black hair. I sighed, "Roy, I love you, and you mean so much to me. Honestly, I was hoping you never had to find out about this, but, do you remember the other day, when Hughes dropped by your house?" I asked. "Yes." Roy answered, gently placing his gloved hand over mine, as it rested against his chest. "Well, I overheard some of the conversation. Even the part where you said that you, and I may even have a future together...Roy, I need to know, did you mean that?" I asked, my cheeks flushing crimson, as I looked away from him, turning my head to the side, my eyes intent on the floor. It was then that I felt him slip a gloved finger under my chin, as he forced me to look at him. "Muriah, I meant every word of what I said about you to Hughes the other day. I've said it before, I don't waste my time saying things I don't mean. I told you this morning that I loved you, and I honestly meant it. My question to you now is, do you _want_ a future with me?" He asked, as he took both of my hands in his gloved ones, and held them, his cobalt eyes watching me, as he waited for my reaction. "Honestly, yes, I do. Roy, I know this sounds cliche`, but, you're the first, and the only man I've ever let show me the extent of your love for me. Every time I was in bed with you, it was more than just lust, it was love, and passion, two things I've never even felt so strongly before, not the way I felt them when I gave myself to you. You showed me what love is supposed to be..." I trailed off, as he wrapped his strong arms around me, one arm coming to rest across my shoulders, whilst his other hand came to rest at the back of my head, his gloved fingers lightly tangling themselves in my long, jet-black hair. I looped my arms under his, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders, as I held him to me, not an inch of space between us.

"And what is love supposed to be, Muriah? Tell me." He whispered, as he kissed my forehead. "Effortless." I whispered, closing my eyes, as he kissed my eyelids. "And?" He whispered. "True." I whispered back, as he kissed either of my cheeks. "Passionate." I whispered heavily, as he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. "Love...Uh...Is supposed to feel like..." I whispered, moaning slightly, and tilting my head back, as he trailed heated, open-mouthed kisses down my neck, and shoulder. "Fire." I finished, as he tucked two gloved fingers under the top of shirt, before slowly pulling it down to my stomach, his lips kissing every inch of skin that he exposed. "Say it again." He whispered, gently stroking my cheek with his gloved index finger, whilst his other hand slowly slid my pants down my legs, before both of his hands pulled my shirt down my legs, as well. I passionately kissed his lips, and carefully unbuttoned the top of his uniform, his lips never separating from mine, as he took it off, and laid it on the back of a chair. I began trailing, hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, and chest as I unbuttoned his white, uniform shirt, before discarding it to the floor, kissing every inch of skin that I exposed. "Muriah, say it again." He whispered again, passionately kissing my lips, his tongue playing with mine, as he pinned my arms above my head. Roy removed his gloves, stashing them in his pocket, and I moaned into our heated kiss, as I felt him slowly slide his hand down my stomach, and into my underwear. I cried out, breaking the kiss and turning my head to the side, as he began to stroke me. "Roy...Love...Your love...Feels like..." I trailed off, whimpering in pleasure, as I felt him slip two fingers between my wet folds, his fingers massaging, and tickling my core, setting my insides on fire. "Say it." He whispered, a slight growl coming to his voice. "Fire." I moaned, as he quickened his pace, his fingers sliding faster, harder, and deeper within me. I reached behind my back, and unclasped my bra, moaning, and whimpering in pleasure, as Roy's fingers continued to torment my insides, stretching me out for what was to come.

"R-Roy, I-I, I can't! I can't hold back anymore! I-I, I'm going to-!" I half-whispered, my hot breath mingling with his, as our foreheads met. "I know, Muriah. Release." He whispered, as he gave one final thrust of his fingers, driving me to the edge, as I tilted my head back, my lips colliding with Roy's, as I screamed into the kiss, my fingers clawing at his back, as I released my fluids all over his hand, my legs trembling beneath me. I cringed slightly, as he withdrew his fingers from me, hot shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine, as I watched him bring his fingers to his mouth, his skilled tongue licking his fingers clean of my fluids. "Mm, so good." He whispered, as he lowered his hand, and licked his lips, a sly grin playing on his lips. I panted heavily, and closed my eyes, as I lent against the wall for support, my legs trembling beneath me, as Roy bent down, and kissed my core through my soaked panties, his tongue licking slightly at my sensitive core, teasing me. He chuckled when I jumped beneath him, and my hips bucked against his mouth. "Anxious, are we?" He teased, as he tucked two fingers beneath the waistband of my panties, before slowly sliding them down my legs. Just when he was about to slip his tongue between my wet folds, and taste me, I placed my hand against his forehead, and held his mouth away from my core. "R-Roy, there's no time for that. I need you _**now**_." I pleaded, Roy looked up at me, and smiled, before standing back up, and gazing at me.

I took his hand in mine, and led him to his chair, behind his desk, where he unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down to his knees, along with his boxers, before sitting down. He grunted, as I pushed him against his chair, and straddled his lap, my lips capturing his in a passionate, and heated kiss. Roy moaned into the kiss, as he placed his hands at my hips, and slowly pushed me down onto him, his length sliding into me. I winced, and whimpered slightly, as he entered me fully, my body trembling in both pain, and pleasure. "Shh." He whispered, soothing me, gently stroking the side of my face with his index finger, before moving his hips. He started slow at first, so as not to hurt me, before gradually picking up his pace. "Ah! Roy! Mmm!" I half-yelled, biting down on my lower lip. Our foreheads met, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, our hot breaths mingling as we panted. "Muriah, I can't hold back anymore." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, as he continued to thrust in, and out of me. "Ah! R-Roy! Please! Harder! Deeper!" I whimpered. His length slid all the way out of me, before he slammed back in, my eyes widened in shock, and I bit down on my lower lip, a small drop of blood streaking down my chin, as I suppressed a scream of utter pleasure. Roy kept hitting my hot-spot deep within me over, and over again, driving me to the very brink of insanity, sending wave after wave of undeniable pleasure ripping through my body. "R-Roy! I-I, I can't! I-I, I'm-!" I whimpered, as I felt myself nearing my peak. "A-Ah! ROY!" I half-screamed, as I reached my peak, my body trembling, as I released, straddling his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, panting heavily, as he slightly tightened his grip around my waist. He gave a few more thrusts, moaning my name over, and over again, as he too neared his peak, and with one last potent, and powerful thrust, he spilled his seed deep within me. "Ah, Muriah!" He half-yelled, both of our bodies trembling, as he released load after load within me, our foreheads meeting.

I cringed slightly, as Roy's member slid out of me. I got up, and wandered over to where he had placed the top of his military uniform, and grabbed it off the back of a chair, before picking my clothes up off the floor. I clasped my bra back on, slipped into my panties, before slipping my pants, and my shirt back on, making sure to adjust the collar so that it exposed my neck, and shoulders. I grabbed my white wedge heels, and placed them beside Roy's desk. I watched, as Roy pulled his boxers, and his military pants back up, making sure to straighten them out, before putting his shirt back on, buttoning it up to the base of his neck. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out his white Alchemy gloves, pulling them over his hands. He sat back down in his chair, and extended his arms out to me, as I approached him. "Come here." He half-whispered, taking my hands in his gloved ones, and gently pulling me into his lap. I sat in his lap, and rested my head against his shoulder, my hand coming to rest against his chest, as my other hand held the top of his Military uniform in my lap. "Let me see that." He chuckled, as he sat up slightly, causing me to sit up as well, before he draped his his Military Jacket over my shoulders. He reached up, and lightly kissed my cheek, before wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me back into him, my body resting against his. "Lay down." He whispered, placing his gloved hand against my head, as he gently laid my head against his shoulder, his hand lightly stroking my head. I smiled, and kissed his cheek, before cuddling my head into the side of his neck, my hand sliding up his chest, before coming to rest at the other side of his neck. Roy chuckled, and held my head against his neck, lowering his head slightly, as he cuddled into me, his other arm tightening around my body, as he held me to him. "Mm, I love you." I replied, as I slipped my other arm around his neck, my arm resting across his broad shoulders, as my hand came to rest on his shoulder blade. "And I love you." He replied back, leaning his head back slightly, catching my lips with his own in a sweet, and passionate kiss, I eagerly kissed him back.

After a minute, or two, he broke the kiss, and the two of us cuddled up to one another once more. "Roy?" I asked. "Hm?" He answered. "Am I going home with you tonight, or am I staying here, in the barracks?" I asked, I needed to know whether, or not my being with him really meant staying with him. "Mm, that all depends, do you _want_ to go home with me?" He asked, his voice smooth, and seductive, as he ran his gloved index finger along my jawline, sending hot shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine. "Y-Yes." I stammered, blushing a light shade of pink. "Then, you have your answer." He chuckled, his hand gently stroking my head, as he held it against his neck. "Oh, and I almost forgot. There's a second part to your Alchemy Exam, it requires you working with a partner." Roy replied, hand sliding to the side of my face, as I sat up in his arms. "Wait, there's a second part?" I asked, a look of confusion on my face, he nodded, his cobalt gaze intent on me. "Do we at least get to choose who we work with?" I asked. "You do, just as long as that person is in your group, unless of course, you're given special permission to select someone from another group." He answered, tucking my jet-black hair behind my ear. "Who do I get special permission from?" I asked, Roy grinned. "You're kidding. I have to get permission from either you, or another Military Officer?" I asked, groaning slightly. "That's right. Quite honestly, I'd prefer if you come to me." He chuckled, as he lent up, and softly kissed my neck. "And what will you do if I don't?" I asked, grinning slyly, my voice laced with mischief. Roy looked up at me, and grinned himself, he knew I was teasing him, and he knew exactly how to tease me back. I yelped, as he lowered his gloved hands to my stomach, and began tickling me, "Ah! Roy! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Roy! Ha, ha!" I yelled, as I lent into him, my face flushing pink, as I laughed. He stopped tickling me, lent up, and kissed me, his soft, warm lips locking with mine. "You _**do**_ have to sleep with me tonight. Remember that." He chuckled, as he broke the kiss. "Mm, then, _maybe_ I'll just sleep on the couch tonight in nothing but my bra, and underwear." I teased back. "_Really_? Then, maybe I'll just have to make sure there isn't much '_sleeping'_ going on." He teased back, slowly running his gloved hands up the back of my shirt, small sparks dancing along my skin, as he lent up, and kissed me again. "Ooo, this is new. I like the way those sparks from your gloves feel on my skin, baby." I half-moaned, my voice seductive, and sexy, as I slowly broke the kiss. "Mm, you like it?" He asked, his gloved hands caressing my back, neck, and shoulders. "I love it." I whispered, as he reached up and kissed me again. I moaned into the kiss, as he continued trailing his gloved hands up, and down my body, small sparks dancing against my skin. "This is one hell of a lunch break." I teased, slowly breaking the kiss. "I don't know what you mean, I'm satiating my appetite right now." He teased back, leaning forward, and kissing my lips, as I giggled into the kiss. I stood up, briefly breaking the kiss, before sitting back down, straddling his lap, his gloved hands coming to rest against my hips, before slowly sliding back up my shirt, small sparks dancing against my skin, as his hands caressed my back, neck, and shoulders. I moaned into the kiss, and he grunted, as I pushed his back against his chair, my hand coming to rest against the back of his head, gripping the collar of his white uniform shirt with the other, as he continued to kiss me.

I broke the kiss for air, before he claimed my lips again in a series of hot, passionate kisses, and this time, he added a-little heat to his kisses, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and down my throat. His kisses became hotter, and his touches became a-bit rougher, as his gloved hands caressed by back, neck, shoulders, and sides, small sparks dancing against my skin. "God, this feels good." I whispered, briefly breaking the kiss. "Shh." He whispered before capturing my lips again in fit of hot, passionate kisses, moaning, as he enjoyed the taste of my mouth. "Colonel?" Came a vaguely familiar voice, from outside Roy's office doors. Roy quickly broke the kiss, his gloved hands sliding from under my shirt, before coming to rest against my lower back. "Who is it?" He half-yelled, his voice stern, as it echoed throughout his office. "Officer Falman, sir. The door's locked, can we come in?" Falman called through the door. I immediately stood up, and straightened out my clothes, and my hair, slipping my bare feet into my white wedge heels, before Roy pulled me back into his lap. "Stop. You look beautiful." He whispered, gently kissing my neck. "Thankyou, baby." I answered. "Excuse me." He whispered, I giggled, as he lightly kissed my cheek, before standing up, carrying me up with him, before gently setting me down on my feet. "Here." I replied, handing him back the top of his military uniform. "Thanks, sweetheart." He replied, lightly kissing my cheek again, as he politely took his military jacket, before slipping on, and buttoning it up, straightening it out, as he walked over to the door, unlocked, and opened it. I looked down at the floor, blushing like ten shades of red, as Roy's team entered the room. "Spent your lunch break with Roy, did ya? Locked in his office, just the _two_ of you, all _alone_." Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Hughes smirking at me. "Shut-up." I muttered, my face becoming a heated blush. I jumped, as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and I turned to see Roy smirking down at me, his beautiful cobalt eyes focused on me. "Roy, please, make him stop." I muttered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Come on, sweetheart, we don't have to lie." He teased, that same sly smirk never leaving his lips. "Ah, Roy!" I half-yelled, my face flushing with embarrassment, my arms sliding from around his neck, as I turned away from him. "Aw! Look, she's blushing." Came an unfamiliar voice, as I turned to see the man with the short blonde hair, Havoc, smiling at Roy, and I. "Shut-up." I muttered, hanging my head, my eyes intent on the floor. "She's shy, too." Came Falman's familiar voice, everyone in the room giggled, and chuckled. I was no stranger to being teased, or taunted, but, in front of Roy's entire team, and in front of Roy, himself, I became nervous, and my body began to tremble slightly, my face already a heated blush.

"Alright, that's enough." Came Roy's familiar voice, I jumped slightly, as I felt him place a gentle hand at the back of my head, gently lying my head against his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around me, his arm resting across my shoulders, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I looped one arm under his, my hand coming to rest on his shoulder, whilst my other hand rested against the side of his neck, as I held him to me. Roy kissed my forehead, and lowered his head slightly, his chin coming to rest at the top of my head, chuckling. "Do you always hold her like that?" Hughes asked, as Roy held me, slowly, and gently rocking me from side to side. "Mhm. She relaxes when I do this." He answered, gently stroking my head with his gloved hand. "Huh, that's strange. Maybe I should try that on a girl." Havoc replied more to himself than to anyone else in the room, as he sat back in his chair, and appeared to be deep in thought. "Well, I guess, I'd better go." I replied, lifting my head from Roy's shoulder, my hand sliding from the side of his neck, before coming to rest against his chest. "Muriah." He replied, drawing my attention. "Yes?" I answered, looking up at him. "You're not upset with me, are you?" He asked, slipping a gloved finger under my chin, my blue eyes remaining locked on his cobalt gaze. "No, of course not. I just know you have a-lot of work to do with your team, and I don't want to disturb you." I answered, smiling sweetly at him. "Is that the truth?" He asked, raising a brow. "Yes, it's the truth." I answered, closing my eyes, his finger slipping from under my chin, his hand resting at the side of my face, as he lent in, and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Colonel Mustang." I whispered. "I'll let that one slide just this once. I love you too, Muriah." He whispered back, his lips hovering dangerously close to my ear, the feeling of his hot breath against my skin sending shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine.

Roy released me, and as I turned to leave, Francesca ran into the room, her face flushed crimson, her breathing labored, and tears in her eyes. "Oh, thank god! Muriah!" She panted, as she ran up to me, and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You need to come right away! You're the only one who can stop them! They'll listen to you!" She half-yelled, panting, and out of breath. "Slow down, Francesca. Stop who?" I asked, attempting to calm her. "It's Levi, and Todo! Muriah, they're fighting eachother! And it looks like they're both prepared to fight to the death!" She replied, finally catching her breath, as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "No." I replied, my voice trembling, as both shock, and panic began to set in. "Please, Muriah! You have to hurry! We don't have much time!" She replied again, gently shaking me. "Where are they?" I asked, attempting to keep control. "They're on the Parade Grounds." She answered. "We have to get down there now, and stop them! If what you're telling me is true, one of them could be killed!" I replied worriedly. "Come on!" Francesca yelled, gripping my wrist, before taking off, dragging me behind her, as we ran down the halls at a breakneck speed, both of hauling to get to the boys in time. "Muriah!" I heard a familiar voice call, as I turned my head to see Roy, and his team chasing after us. Finally, we made it down to the parade grounds, and what I saw shocked me to my core...My eyes widened in shock, as I saw both Todo, and Levi kneeling on the ground, both of them wounded, and bleeding. "Come on, you guys! Knock it off!" Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Muta yelling at the both of them, neither one of them were listening, they were too caught up in the fight. "You're not fit to be Muriah's partner! You betrayed all of us, and you even turned on us! You made Muriah's life Living Hell! You broke Francesca's heart you bastard!" Todo yelled, coming to his feet, as he raised his hand, aiming straight for Levi's heart. "Neither are you! You're willing to kill to become her partner, and even you know how she feels about that! She'll never forgive you if you choose to shed blood on these grounds!" Levi yelled back, his hand poised for Todo's head. "If it means protecting her from the likes of you, I think, I can risk it!" Todo retorted hotly, Levi growled. Suddenly both of them lunged for eachother. "Muriah!" Francesca yelled, as I lept forward, my body spinning rapidly, head over heels, my arms wrapped around my knees as I held them against my chest, my body seeming to curl into a ball, as flames engulfed me. "STOP!" Francesca screamed

"Please stop!" I yelled, coming between them at the last minute, uncurling my body, and landing on my feet, flames still surrounding my body. "Muriah!" Levi, and Todo both yelled in unison, stopping midway through their attacks. "Stop it! This is a Military Base, what's _**wrong**_ with you two?! I can't believe you'd hurt eachother! On_**these grounds**_, and in front of the Military, no less! I'd gladly accept either one of you as my partner, but, I_**won't**_ accept Alchemy created out of _**anger**_! That type of Alchemy means _**nothing**_ to me! Your Alchemy is full of such anger, and hatred, can't you _**feel**_ it?! You're both poisoning your _**own**_ Alchemy with your Rage!" I screamed, my body trembling, as tears of both anger, and deep sadness poured down my face. I placed my hand over my tear-stained face, my palm coming to rest over the bridge of my nose, and forehead, my fingers tangling into my raven-black hair. I couldn't believe it! Two people, both of whom, I cared deeply for, were willing to fight and even kill eachother, just to be at my side! They were willing to shed blood needlessly, and on Military grounds no less, just to show who was better qualified to be my partner in the end! I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, and I can swear that I felt my _**sanity**_ beginning to slip! The both of them were such reckless, and thoughtless _**fools**_!

"Muriah...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I knew how you felt about needless bloodshed, and yet, I was still willing to kill someone who used to be one of our own...Whom I now considered to be my enemy...Just so I could prove that I was worthy of being at your side. I never wanted you to see me like this, not when I had full knowledge of what I was doing...Even when I knew it went against your wishes. Muriah, I was always the one fighting in the shadows, where I knew you couldn't see me. I'm sorry." Todo replied, attempting to explain his wicked, and thoughtless actions. "Muriah...This is the first time I've ever seen your tears, and there's honestly no doubt in my mind that I'm seeing the true Heart of the Phoenix...And it's a broken one. All this time, I've been trying to redeem myself in my own eyes, and in the eyes of the people who used to be my team. You all meant so much to me...And then, I got caught up with McKyle, and Duke...To fit in with them, and to prove my own self-worth in their minds, I betrayed you all. I thoughtlessly attacked Muriah, and her friends again, and again, and I even started to enjoy it...That's when I knew something was wrong. Then, I broke the heart of the only girl I've ever loved...In a single night, I became your enemy. Muriah, even though it pained you, you cast me out, and left me for dead...Just like I had done to you, and your friends countless times, and you were right to do that." Levi replied, explaining himself, and his motives. "Levi, how long have you been on this path of redemption?" Todo asked, looking Levi in the eye. "Since I first heard that we were going on this class trip to Central. When I heard about the exam, I thought that this would finally be my chance to redeem myself, and reconnect with my friends. And when I saw Duke had done to Muriah, the pain he had put her through on the very first day we were here, during the first part of our Alchemy exams, I knew I had to put a stop to what I was doing. And when I heard there was going to be a second part to our Alchemy Exams, and that we could choose our partner, immediately, I knew it had to be Muriah, she was the key to my redemption, I needed her...I needed the Heart of the Phoenix." Levi answered, as he hung his head in shame, his blonde hair covering his blue eyes.

"I needed to redeem myself...I also needed to repent for what I had done to each and every one of one you." Levi finished, balling his hands into fists, at his sides. "You're an _idiot_." Came a familiar voice, as everyone turned their attention to Francesca, who stood with her arms folded across her chest. "You mean to tell me that you got us all worried for _**that**_? You haven't done anything to me that you need to repent for. Muriah, Muta, and Todo, however, now, that's a different story." Francesca replied, as she looked her former boyfriend dead in the eye, completely unafraid. It was then that I felt a deep anger rise within me, and I lost it, I snapped, charging at Levi, flames erupting from my hand. "Phoenix Talon!" I yelled, as I swiped my flaming hand across his face, Levi fell to the ground. "What's _**wrong**_ with you?! You mean to tell me that you, and Todo nearly killed eachother just because_**you**_ needed to _**use me**_ for _**your own**_ redemption?! You're nothing but a _**coward**_!" I yelled, tears of anger streaming down my face. Levi got to his feet, blood pouring from three, large cuts in his cheek that I given him, he couldn't even look me in the eye, as he stood before me! "Muriah-!" "And _**you**_!" I yelled, as I turned my anger on Todo next. "Chains of the Phoenix!" I yelled, as a rope made completely of flames extended from my wrist, and wrapped around Todo's throat. I raised my arm, sending Todo flying, before snapping my arm back down, sending him crashing back down to earth, his back colliding with the concrete, and I could've sworn I heard a sickening snap come from my shoulder, as I raised, and dropped my arm. "Muriah! That's enough! Please, just let it go!" I heard Francesca yell, as she attempted to calm me, and stop me. "I have _**never**_ been so ashamed of _**either of you**_." I replied, tears stinging my eyes. "You two!" Francesca called, her voice stern, and commanding. "Yes?" Both Todo, and Levi answered in unison. "I think the two of you need to sit back, and think about how your thoughtless actions just now have affected Phoenix. Sometimes, you can hurt someone just as much by trying to prove a point. Neither one of you are fit to be Muriah's partner, so, you two will be partnered up until you can resolve your differences. _**I**_ will be Muriah's partner." Francesca replied.

Without warning, I ran off, tears pouring down my face, as I pushed past Havoc, and the rest of Roy's team, before running back into the building. "Muriah!" I heard Roy call after me. _'I don't care anymore!'_ I thought, as I ran through the hallways to god knows where. Finally, I came to a stop, as I ran into a courtyard that had a huge cherry blossom tree sitting in the middle of it. I walked over to the tree, and lept up into it, landing on one of the branches. I pressed my back against the tree, and curled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, before lying my head on my knees, the tears never seeming to end, my heart was broken. It was then that I felt a wet drop land on my shoulder, causing me to look up at the now cloudy sky. "Great, now it's raining, my flames are completely useless in the rain. Today couldn't possibly get any worse." I muttered into my knees, as I rested my head back on them. "Muriah! Answer me! Where are you?!" Came a familiar voice that I only recognized to be Roy's. "I spoke too soon." I muttered again. Roy had never seen me break down like that before, and as it was, I was still a mess, he was the last person I wanted to see me like this. "Muriah!" He yelled again, his deep voice was getting closer. _'Please, Roy...I don't want you to see me like this.'_ I thought desperately. "Muriah!" Came Francesca's voice, as she too neared the tree I was perched in. "Oh, where could she be? It's raining, and her flames are completely useless in the rain, she's completely vulnerable right now and she could be anywhere." She replied, as everyone regrouped. "Francesca, you're Muriah's best friend, no one knows her better than you do. Where would she go in a time like this?" Came a voice I recognized to be Kain Fuery's. Francesca sighed, as she thought, "She'd go somewhere no one would look, somewhere no one could see her when she's this deeply vulnerable, somewhere where she felt safe. But, quite honestly, the only place I can think of is Colonel Mustang's office, he's the only one she truly trusts, she feels safe with him, hell, she loves this man." Francesca answered, gently patting Roy on the shoulder. "But, that makes no sense, considering we just checked in his office, and she was nowhere to be found. She has to be somewhere else." Came another feminine voice that I recognized to be Riza's. "I honestly don't know where else she could've gone." Francesca replied.

Suddenly, a small, golden bird landed in the tree I was perched up in, landing on the branch beside me, chirping, as it fluttered it's wet feathers out. _'A bird. A beautiful bird.'_ I thought, raising my head from my knees, as I admired the small, and fragile creature, as it huddled against the cold rain, I could relate. I rubbed my arms, and shivered slightly, as the chilling rain water dripped down my body. "Everyone, go back inside." Came Roy's voice, as he looked up at the tree, peering through the branches where the small bird had landed, his dark, cobalt eyes staring straight at me. _'Damn! He saw me!' _I thought, as I froze in my place. "Why?" Francesca asked, Roy just shot her a look. With that, everyone left, and headed back inside the building. "Muriah, I'm a highly trained Military Officer, you'll have to do _much_ better than _that_. Did you _honestly_ think I wouldn't find you?" Roy asked, as he stood before the tree, his hands tucked into his pockets, meanwhile, I didn't say a word, I just remained completely still, and quiet. "Muriah, come down here. You got yourself up there somehow, so, I _know_ you can get yourself back down. The only question is whether, or not you _want_ to come down, and _I'm_ not giving you that option." He stated, standing his ground. "I'm not hiding from you, Roy. I just needed a place to be alone, where I could calm down, and think. How did you know I was up here, anyway?" I asked. "Simple, I know _you_. I know you're jealous of the birds, so when I saw that bird land in the tree, I knew you had to had to be up there. This tree is somewhere you felt safe. Am I right?" He asked, his eyes remaining focused on me, as he peered up at me through the branches. "Muriah, come down here, that's the last time I'm going to ask you, before I come up there, and get you myself. And trust me, you won't like me if I have to." He replied, his voice stern. _'He's mad at me.'_ I thought, as I carefully lept down from the tree, and landed on my feet.

"R-Roy." I replied, waiting for his reaction. He quickly walked over to me, and gripped my wrists, pinning them behind my back with one hand, before slipping a gloved finger under my chin with the other, my chest pressed against his, as he looked me dead in the eye. My body trembled slightly, as I noticed his gaze was harsh, he looked both hurt and angry. "Muriah, I didn't chase you all the way out here because I thought you were lost, I did it because I was pissed...Now, why the hell did you run away without asking for my help first?! Why the hell didn't you come to me?!" He yelled, his voice stern. "R-Roy...I-I...I'm sorry. I was upset, I-I just wanted to get as far away from the situation as possible. You have to understand, seeing two people I really care about, fighting, and hurting eachother...It broke my heart and I honestly felt like I was going to lose my sanity. So, I'm sorry that I didn't run straight to you, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you. I was hurting, and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, and it won't happen again, I can promise you that." I replied. Suddenly, Roy's hand released my wrists, before he sighed, and wrapped his arms around me. "You _know_ better, Muriah." He replied, his arm resting across my shoulders, as his other hand came to rest against the back of my head. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked against his shoulder. "No, I've said what I needed to say. Muriah, _never_ do that to me again. Do you understand me?" He asked, his voice stern, as he tightened his grip around me. I closed my eyes, and looped my arms under his, wrapping my arms around him. "I understand. I'm sorry I worried you." I replied. Roy pulled away from me slightly, my blue eyes meeting his cobalt gaze. "Muriah. Kiss me." He replied, leaning towards me. "B-But, it's raining, my lips are wet, and they're probably cold-!" "I don't care." He interrupted, leaning in just a-bit more, his lips at least an inch from mine. I closed the distance between us and kissed him, his cold, wet lips locking with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, pulling me into him, leaving not an inch of space between us.

After a minute, or two, he broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go back inside." He replied, gently taking my hand in his gloved one, his fingers lacing with mine, as he led me inside. He took me to his office, where Francesca, and his team awaited our return. "Muriah! Thank god you're ok!" Came Francesca's voice, as she ran up to me, and tightly wrapped her arms around me. "Ah! Francesca!" I yelped, gripping my shoulder, as she released me. "Muriah?" She asked, all eyes in the room focusing on me. Suddenly, I began to feel dizzy, and before I could even react, everything around me went black.

"Muriah! Muriah!" Came a familiar voice, as I awoke to see Francesca looking at me. "Francesca?" I asked, a-bit confused. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok! You scared the hell out of me!" She half-yelled, smiling happily. "Wh-Where am I?" I stammered, as I attempted to sit up. "Shh. Lay down." Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Roy staring down at me, a relieved smile on his face. "Roy, baby, are you ok?" I asked, reaching up, and gently stroking his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you. How are you feeling, love?" He asked, gently taking my hand in his gloved one, holding it against his chest. "Tired. Roy can I still go home with you tonight?" I asked weakly. "Of course." He answered, lightly kissing my lips. "You certainly gave everyone a real scare, missy." Came a distinctly familiar voice, a voice that I recognized. "Kate?" I asked. "The one, and only." Came her response. "Kate! What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice laced with excitement. "I'm here, because Francesca called, and told me that you were injured. When I got here, you were lying on the floor, unconscious, in Colonel Mustang's arms." She answered. "I see. So, am I ok?" I asked. "Well, you had a nasty gash in your side that Mustang here cleaned, and bandaged himself, that injury will heal. But, it's your shoulder I'm worried about. Muriah, it looks like you may've reinjured the area when you were using your Alchemy." She answered. "That explains it." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else. "Explains what?" Kate asked, all eyes focused on me. "While I was using my Alchemy, earlier today, I heard a sickening snap come from my shoulder, then, I felt a very sharp, brief pain, as I raised, and lowered my arm. When the pain stopped, I didn't think anything of it. The only time it hurt was when Francesca hugged me. I'm not sure if I passed out from the pain, or if I passed out from blood loss from the gash I didn't know I had in my side." I answered. "Muriah, that snapping sound that you heard from your shoulder confirms what I found...A stress fracture. It looks to me like it may have started out as just bruise, then, you pushed yourself, and fractured the already weakened bone in your shoulder. What have I told you about that? It's bad enough you've already injured that area once, and that was just the initial injury, itself. If you're not careful, and you damage that area this badly again, you're going to need reconstructive surgery, and it'll take at least a month to regain any range of movement, or feeling in your arm after the fact." Kate replied.

"How long will this injury take to heal?" I asked, Kate sighed, "Well, you're just lucky the area isn't too badly damaged this time, the fracture itself is relatively small. It should only take about three full weeks to heal, which, means you'll have to keep it bandaged, and splinted, and you'll have to rest that arm. Don't go doing anything reckless, or stupid." Kate answered, as she proceeded to bandage my injured arm from my elbow to my shoulder. "Roy?" I asked. "Yes?" He answered, as I looked up at him. "You told me there was a secondary part to my Alchemy Exam, when is it?" I asked. "It's the day after tomorrow." He answered. "It is?!" I half yelled. "Yes. You'll be given tomorrow to train." He replied. "Kate, I don't have three weeks. I have to be able to use my arm by as early as tomorrow morning. Isn't there something you can do?" I asked, worry beginning to set in. "Don't worry, Muriah. I knew that was coming. Now, I still think you're crazy for doing this, but, I'll do what I can to get you through it." Kate giggled, making sure that my arm, and shoulder were meticulously bandaged. "Now, I know you, and Francesca are probably going to want to do something high-flying involving your Alchemy for your Alchemy Exam. Forget it. Your shoulder can't take that kind of strain, so, I suggest the both of you stick to something close to the ground." She replied again, as she finished bandaging my shoulder. "Fine." I sighed. "Oh, come on, Muriah! We can still do something just as awsome on the ground." Francesca giggled. "_Right_." I replied sarcastically, she only only giggled. "And to make sure you girls don't do anything reckless, I want Colonel Mustang supervising you during your maneuvers at all times. From now until the day of your Alchemy Exam, you'll both be training under his command. He calls the shots." Kate replied, my face dropped. "Wait, _**what**_?! But, Kate-!" "None of your excuses. I've made up my mind." She interrupted, tapping my nose. "_**No**_." I groaned, Roy laughed. "I hate authority." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else. "_Really_?" Roy asked, a sly smirk coming to his face.

"Because, I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who has you screaming my name when _I'm_ on top." He whispered into my ear, my face becoming a heated blush with each seductive word he whispered. "In bed is different." I whispered back. "Mhm, try to remember that when you're screaming my name later tonight. I'll _give_ you authority as I slam into your heated-!" "Roy!" I half-whimpered, stopping him midway through his sentence, my face flushing with embarrassment, he chuckled darkly. "Um, Muriah? Is something wrong? Roy's right next to you." Francesca replied, an obvious look of confusion on her face. "O-Oh, I'm fine. Really." I stammered, taking a deep breath, in an effort to calm myself. Roy gently helped me to feet, his arm resting across my shoulder, as he took my hand in his. "There, that should do it. Muriah, how does it feel?" Kate asked, as I stood on my feet, Roy at my side, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "It feels ok." I answered, as I attempted to lift my arm. "Ah!" I whimpered slightly, gripping my shoulder, as I felt a very sharp, brief pain in my shoulder. "Take it easy." Roy replied, gently holding my arm at my side. "He's right, Muriah. You should really rest that arm, try not to move it, you could aggravate it." Kate replied. "Muriah?" Francesca asked. "Uh-huh." I answered, wincing in pain, as I held my shoulder. "We'll start training tomorrow afternoon, you should rest your body until then." She answered back, placing a gentle hand on my other shoulder. "Francesca, are you sure?" I asked, a look of uncertainty on my face. "Muriah,you're injured, we have to do what's best for you. The Phoenix can't fly with a broken wing." She replied, smiling sweetly at me. "Yeah, yeah." I replied, as she kissed my forehead. "Love you, girly!" She replied, I flinched at the little nick-name she gave me. "Girly?" Came a familiar voice, as I turned to see Havoc grinning at me. "Shut-up!" I retorted. "And I _thought_ I told you to stop callin' me Girly!" I half-yelled, my eyes immediately shooting to Francesca, my face flushing wildly.. "But, it's so cute, _Girly_!" Francesca teased, putting special emphasis on the little nick-name. "No, it's not cute _**at all**_! Stop callin' me _**Girly**_! Stop it with the _**Girly thing**_! Ugh!" I yelled, as everyone in the room, yes, including Roy, laughed. "Oh, look! She's blushing!" Came Fuery's voice, as he too joined in the teasing, pointing his index finger at me. "_Zip it_!" I growled, that only made everyone in the room laugh even harder.

I folded my arms across my chest, and turned my head to the side, that heated blush remaining on my flushed cheeks. "Alright, that's enough." Came a familiar deep voice, as Roy wrapped an arm around my shoulders, his gloved hand coming to rest on my shoulder, his other coming to rest at the back of my head, as he held me to him. "Lay down." He half-whispered, as he gently pressed my head against his shoulder. I smiled, and cuddled my head against the side of his neck, looping one arm beneath his, my hand gripping his uniform at his back, whilst my other hand came to rest against the other side of his neck, as I held him to me. Roy chuckled, closing his cobalt eyes, and lowering his head slightly, as he held me. I closed my blue eyes, as he began lightly stroking my head, slowly, and gently rocking me from side to side, soothing me. "Aw! You two are too cute, Roy! I gotta get a picture of this!" Came Hughes voice, as he proceeded to grab a camera. "You'd better hurry up, Hughes." Roy warned, I giggled against his neck, he chuckled. "Perfect!" Hughes replied, as he snapped a picture. "Aw! _That_one's a keeper!" Hughes replied, smiling happily from ear to ear. Roy emitted a low growl, causing me to giggle, as he held me. "Hughes!" Roy growled. "Ok, _and_ it looks like it's time for Muriah, and Colonel Mustang to retire for the night. No doubt, Muriah's tired, and she needs to rest, and I bet Mustang can't wait to get home so he doesn't have to kill Hughes." Came Kate's voice, as she stepped between Roy, and Hughes, smiling nervously. "Kate, I'm not tired, I'm fine." I replied, as I attempted to lift my head from Roy's shoulder. "And _what_ was it you said about being tired, earlier?" Roy asked sarcastically, as he gently pushed my head back down onto his shoulder. I blushed, and growled slightly, cuddling my head back against Roy's neck, he chuckled. "_That's_ what I _thought_." He replied, softly kissing my forehead, as he lightly stroked my head. I relaxed into his arms, and it wasn't long before I felt myself waver just once, my legs becoming weak beneath me, as sleep threatened to over come me. "That's one." Roy replied, catching me, as my body dipped slightly. "You'd better get her home, Roy. She's tired, and she needs her rest." Kate replied. "I'll see to it she gets plenty of rest before tomorrow." Roy replied, as he lowered his hands. Suddenly, my feet left the ground, and my body tensed, as Roy held me in his arms, bridal style. "Relax, sweetheart. I'm just carrying you to the car." Roy replied, as Francesca handed him both of our jackets. "Thankyou." He replied, as he slung both jackets over his shoulder.

"G'Night, Muriah! Goodnight, Colonel!" Francesca replied. "Goodnight you two!" Hughes yelled. "Goodnight, everyone." Roy answered, as he took his leave, carrying me in his arms. The hallways were dark, and it seemed every room was empty. "Um, Roy?" I asked meekly. "Hm?" He answered, looking down at me, as I rested in his arms. "Um, can you take me down to the barracks, please? I need to pack some clothes." I replied. "Sure, Muriah. I'll take you down there now." He answered. "U-Um, babe, y-you don't have to carry me." I stammered. "You're tired, and you need your rest." He stated, his cobalt eyes remaining focused on me. "Y-Yes, but-!" "Rest." He whispered, his gloved hand coming to rest against my shoulder, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. I blushed, and rested my head against his chest, and he chuckled, as he carried me down the staircase that led to the barracks. He gently placed me down on my feet, before I opened the door, and entered the room. The room was dark, and I struggled to find a light, I jumped, as I heard what sounded like the crumpling up of paper. "Roy?" I asked. "Hold on." He chuckled, he knew I was trying to find him, even though I couldn't see him. Suddenly, I heard a snap, and I turned to see small fire lit in an ashtray, I approached the small flame, and noticed that it was a piece of crumpled up paper that was burning in that ashtray. "Muriah." I heard a familiar voice call, and I jumped slightly, as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me from behind. "It's just me." Came Roy's voice, as he cuddled his head into the curve of my neck. "Oh, you scared me." I breathed, as I turned around in his arms, and kissed him. "Mmm." He moaned into the kiss, as he kissed back, slipping his hot tongue into my mouth, his tongue gliding effortlessly over mine, sending hot shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine. I added a-little fire to the kiss, and began twirling my tongue with his, and this only seemed to excite him, as he slowly slipped his gloved hand up the back of my shirt, small sparks dancing along my skin, as he caressed my back, neck, and shoulders. _'Not again! He knows that trick turns me on!'_ I thought, as I moaned into the kiss. "Mm...Hold that thought." Roy replied, slipping a gloved finger between our lips, as he slowly broke the kiss.

"Get your things packed first." He whispered. "Can we continue this when we get back?" I asked, my voice a seductive whisper, he smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "That all depends on how fast you pack." He answered. I giggled, and he chuckled, as I lent up and stole a quick kiss from his heated lips. I sighed, as I walked over to my bag, and packed enough clothes, and essentials to last me for the next week, before zipping up my bag, and slinging it over my shoulder. "_That_ was fast." He chuckled. I smiled, as I walked past him, shutting off the light as he followed me out of the barracks, closing the door behind us. "I thought you'd be be faster." He teased, his gloved hands gripping my hips, as he pulled me against his groin. "Especially, since you seem to want it _**so**_much." He more, or less growled into my ear, grinding his hips against my ass. "_Oh, Colonel Mustang!_" I teased, my voice seductive, and sexy, as I slowly pushed against him, he grunted. "I'd watch it if I were you, sweetheart. Let's not forget, you're at _**my**_ mercy." He replied, drawing a moan of both pain, and pleasure from me, as he bit down on the cartilage of my ear. "Mm, Roy." I moaned absentmindedly. "_Mhm_, _that's_ what I _thought_." He whispered, as he released my ear from between his teeth. I yelped, as Roy picked me up bridal style, and began carrying me back up the stairs, throughout the halls, and finally, out of the building, to his car. I reached down, and opened the passenger's seat door, before he gently placed me inside the car leaning in, and passionately kissing my lips, before shutting the door, and walking over to the driver's side. He got into the car, and turned the key in the ignition, before pulling off to his house. I placed my hand on the seat, between Roy and I, as I looked out the window, the moonlight shown beautifully, as the full moon rose in the starry midnight sky. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts, when I felt Roy gently place his hand over mine, as he drove us back to his house. I smiled, and turned my hand over, my palm facing up, as Roy laced his gloved fingers with mine.

He grinned, and looked at me from the corner of his eye, chuckling as he brought my hand up to his lips, and kissed the back of my hand. Before long, we finally reached Roy's house, Roy getting out of the driver's seat before walking over to my side of the car, opening my door, and helping me out of the car. He shut the car door behind me, before placing his arms at either sides of me, trapping me between him, and the car. "You stole a kiss from me, earlier. I believe I'm owed one back." He teased, as he lent in, and kissed my lips. I giggled, and he chuckled into the kiss, I took this opportunity, and slipped out from under his arms, adjusting my bag on my shoulder, as I more, or less ran up to the front door. He took his time, as he walked up to me, a sly smirk playing on his heated lips, as he raised a brow. "Good luck getting in with out the key." He whispered, his lips colliding with mine, as he unlocked the front door. I giggled into the kiss, and he chuckled, as I pulled him into the house by the collar of his uniform, our lips never separating, as as he shut the front door behind us. He broke the kiss, before leaning down, and picking me up, carrying me up the stairs, to his bedroom. I moaned, as he laid me down on the bed, on my back, his hands pinning mine to the bed, his gloved fingers lacing with mine, as he lent over me, and kissed my lips, his tongue twirling with mine. After a minute, or two, he broke the kiss, and whispered, "Don't move." Before leaning back up, his hands releasing mine, as he turned around, his back facing me, as he began unbuttoning, and removing his uniform. While he was removing his uniform, I quietly stripped my clothes off, leaving myself in nothing but my sexy red silk bra, and panty set that had an elegant black lace flame design on them, my clothes scattered on the floor, beside the bed.

I got up, and quietly approached Roy from behind, slowly sliding my hands up his back, to his shoulders. He chuckled, as he placed his Military Jacket on a chair by the wall. "I thought I told you not to move." He replied, his voice smooth. "I got tired of waiting." I whispered, as I helped him slip his white uniform shirt off, my hands sliding down his neck, shoulders, and muscular arms, his shirt falling to the floor. It was then that he knelt down, and began removing his boots, and I couldn't help but notice that he was trying to sneak a peak at me over his shoulder. "No, don't. I don't want you to see me just yet." I replied shyly, a light shade of pink coming to my cheeks. "Too late. I like what I see." He answered, finally removing his boots, before standing up, and removing his gloves, stashing them in his pocket, as he turned around to face me. Roy's cobalt eyes looked me over, looking me up, and down, his eyes remaining intent on me, as he slowly walked over to the bedroom entrance, and closed the door, locking it. I watched him, as he circled me, before coming to a stop behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I leaned into him, my back resting against his strong, warm, muscular chest, moaning slightly, as he slowly ran his hands up my stomach, his hands lingering at my chest, before slowly sliding back down my stomach. I whimpered, as I felt his hand slowly slide down my stomach, and into my underwear, his fingers stroking my sensitive core. "Mm, so _wet_. Excited, are we?" He asked seductively, as he continued to stroke me. "A-little." I moaned. "Don't lie to me, Muriah. You're _far_ more than just a-little excited. Look at how wet you are." He replied. "Ah!" I yelped, as I felt him slip two fingers between my wet folds, teasing, and stroking my insides, his other hand slowly sliding up my stomach, and under my bra, his heated hand massaging my breast. I whimpered, as his fingers found my nipple, and gently pinched it, my body trembling, and my back arching, as his other hand delved deeper into my heated depths between my legs.

I moaned in utter pleasure, and placed my hand over his his, as he massaged my breast, my other hand sliding down his arm, and into my underwear, slowly sliding over his wrist, before coming to rest over his now wet hand, as he stroked, and played with my core. "Mmm!" I whimpered, rocking my hips back, and forth slightly, matching the movement of his fingers, as he thrust them in, and out of me. I yelped, as I pushed his fingers deeper within me, my body spasming, as I lent forward. Roy chuckled, and bent me over the bed, upper body coming to rest against the soft bed. "Ah! Ahhh!" I screamed, as he added a third finger, before pushing his fingers even deeper within me, once again hitting my hot-spot. "Ah! God! Roy! A-Ahhh!" I screamed, my hand continuing to guide his, as he pleasured me. Roy chuckled, and lent his body over mine, his muscular chest coming to rest against my back, as he covered me, my body trembling with desire beneath his, as he continued to torment my body. He stopped suddenly, and withdrew his fingers, before slamming them all the way back in, pounding against my hot-spot one last time. My eyes widened in shock, and my back arched, as I tilted my head back, and screamed his name, my body trembling, as I released. I collapsed against the bed, my legs shaking beneath me, as I tried to remain on my feet, my fluids leaking out of my soaked panties, and down my legs. "Wow, Muriah. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been holding _that_ in all day." He teased, his voice smooth, and seductive. I cringed, as he withdrew his fingers from between my wet folds, shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine, as I watched his skilled tongue lick his fingers clean of my hot fluids, before removing his other hand from beneath my bra.

I gasped slightly, as he wrapped his arms around me, and gently picked me up, turning me over in his arms so that I was facing him, before lying me down on the bed, on my back. As I laid there, panting for breath, my eyes wandered to Roy, as I watched him remove his uniform pants, my body heating up, as he crawled back onto the bed, hovering over me. I moaned in pleasure, as he began trailing heated, open-mouthed kisses up and down my neck, his hands slipping behind my back, and unclasping my bra, before tossing it to the floor, gently massaging my soft breasts. "Roy." I moaned, as he trailed his heated kisses down my neck, and along the column of my throat, and down to my chest. I whimpered, and arched my back, as his lips wrapped around my nipple, his hand gently massaging my other breast. "Ah! Roy!" I yelped, arching my back, as he gently bit my nipple, his fingers pinching my other at the same time. He chuckled, and I moaned, as he released my nipples, trailing his hot, wet tongue across my chest from one breast to the other, stopping to suck hungrily on my nipples. I gasped, as he pinned my arms above my head, slowly trailing his tongue down my ribcage, and stomach, stopping at my panties. He trailed his hot, wet tongue along the waistband to my panties, before biting down on it, releasing my arms, before tucking his fingers under the waistband, as well, slowly pulling my soaked panties down my legs, and discarding them too to the floor. This time, he did something a-bit different, after discarding my panties, he trailed heated, open-mouthed kisses up my leg, from my ankle, to my calf, and up the side of my knee, his tongue slowly trailing down my inner thigh, his hand slowly trailing up, and along my other leg, gently spreading my legs, his mouth hovering over my wet core.

I shivered, and closed my eyes, as he inhaled my sweet scent. "Mmm." He moaned, as he slipped his tongue between my wet folds, delving as deep as he possibly could within me, thrusting his tongue in, and out of me. "Ah! A-Ahh! Roy!" I screamed, bucking my hips against his mouth, as he continued to taste me, placing his hand over my stomach, and gently pushing me back down on the bed, holding me down, so I could better experience the pleasure he was giving me. "Ah! Roy! P-Please! Ah!" I yelped, as I felt myself reaching my peak. Suddenly, he withdrew his tongue, and positioned himself over me, before he thrust into me. We both let out a mixture of a moan, and a sigh of relief, as he began to move. "Ah, yes!" He moaned, enjoying the feeling of my walls clamping down on him. "N-No fair." I whimpered, as I flipped him over, so, now, I was on top. "Mmm!" He moaned, as I began slowly moving my hips, his member sliding in, and out of me. Without warning, he gripped my hips, and slammed me down onto him, his member hitting my hot-spot deep inside me, a scream of utter pleasure tearing from my throat. "Ah! God, yes! Roy! A-Ahh! Harder!" I screamed, as he began to pick up his pace, slamming deep, and hard into me.

I gasped, as he flipped me over, so that he was on top, biting down on my bottom lip, as he picked up his pace. It was then that I began to feel that same, familiar feeling building up at the base of my stomach, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him deeper within me. Roy growled, and thrust himself even deeper into me, screams of both pain, and pleasure tearing from my throat, as he repeatedly hit my hot-spot deep inside me, sending waves of undeniable pleasure ripping through my body. "R-Roy! I-I! I-I'm-!" I whimpered, as I felt myself nearing my peak. "O-Oh, god! Roy! D-Don't stop!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers clawing at his back, my back arching. Roy wrapped an arm around my waist, his other hand coming to rest at the back of my head, his fingers lightly tangling into my jet-black hair, our lips colliding in a heated, and passionate kiss, his tongue twirling with mine. I placed a hand at the back of his head as well my fingers lightly tangling into his raven-black hair as he deepened the kiss. I screamed into the kiss, and he moaned, as we both reached our peaks, and he gave one last potent, and powerful thrust, spilling his seed deep within me, as I too released. "Ah, Muriah." He breathed breaking the kiss, as he released load after load deep inside me. I cringed slightly, whimpering at the emptiness I felt, as he pulled out of me.

Roy collapsed onto the bed beside me, wrapping his strong arms around me, and pulling me to him, before pulling the blanket over us. "Wow! That...Was...Incredible!" I panted, resting my head on his chest, my hand resting against his chest, as well. He chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied, gently stroking my head. "You are...Amazing!" I breathed, as I placed a gentle kiss on his chest. "Mm, and so are you. Getting on top like that,_very_ sexy." He replied, his voice smooth, and seductive, as he lightly stroked my back with his fingertip. "Mm, not nearly as sexy as you." I whispered, crawling ontop of him, and passionately kissing his lips, my legs at either side of him, straddling his waist. "Mmm." He moaned, as he kissed me back, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and placing his hand at the side of my face, gently stroking my cheek. I moaned into the kiss, shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine, as his tongue twirled with mine, his other hand running up, and down my back, his fingertips lightly stroking my skin. After a minute, or two, I slowly broke the kiss, a line of saliva following the parting of our lips. "Mm, I love you." I whispered, as I got off of him, before lying on my side, my back facing him. "Mm, and I love you, Muriah." He whispered, placing a heated kiss on my neck, as he laid beside me, his muscular chest pressing against my back, as he wrapped his strong arms around me, and pulled me to him. I smiled, as he began to lightly run his fingers through my long, raven-black hair, cuddling his head into the curve of my neck, as his other arm remained wrapped protectively around my waist. "That feels nice." I whispered, closing my blue eyes. The last thing I heard was Roy's deep, silky voice, as he whispered, "Goodnight, love."


	7. Chapter 7 Phoenix Spiral

~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 7<br>Phoenix Spiral 

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of something lightly brushing against the side of my face. I opened my eyes, to find the love of my life, Roy Mustang, staring down at me, a sweet smile spread over his soft lips, as he gently stroked the side of my face with his hand. "GoodMorning, Mustang." I half-whispered, he smirked. "GoodMorning, Muriah." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Mm." I moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck, eagerly returning his kiss. "Roy." I gasped, breaking the kiss, as he suddenly pinned my arms above my head. "Mm, it's time to wake you up." He whispered, releasing my wrists, as he slowly trailed heated, open-mouthed kisses along my jawline, and down my neck, down to my breasts, where he stopped, and sucked on them briefly, before trailing his kisses down my ribcage, and stomach. I breathed a sigh of pleasure, and closed my eyes, tilting my head back, as I felt Roy slip his hot, wet tongue between my wet folds. "Ah, Roy! Mmm!" I moaned, more, or less sighing contently in pleasure. "Mmm." He moaned, my body jumping beneath him slightly, as he delved his tongue deep inside my core. Roy gave one last prolonged lick at my core, drawing yet another moan of pleasure from my throat, before trailing more wet, open-mouthed kisses back up my body, his hot mouth stopping at my breasts. He chuckled, and looked up at me, before sliding his heated hand down my stomach, and between my legs, his fingers slowly, and gently stroking my core. "Ah!" I whimpered, closing my eyes, and arching my back, as I felt him slip two fingers between my wet folds, my body trembling, as his fingers teased, and stroked my core, setting my insides on fire. "Mm, I can feel your body trembling, Muriah. Does it really feel_ that _good?" He asked, his voice smooth, sexy, and seductive. "Mmm!" I whimpered, slipping my hand over his, and pushing his fingers deeper within me, his wet fingers now knuckle-deep inside me. "_That's right, you like it deep_." He half-whispered, no doubt smirking at how deeply vulnerable I was beneath his touch. My back arched, and my body trembled, as I felt that same familiar feeling building up at the base of stomach. "Here it comes." He whispered, thrusting his fingers harder within me. "Ah, Roy! I-! Ahhh!" I cried, as I reached my peak, my hips seeming to spasm slightly, as I released all over his hand. "_There it is_." He half-whispered, my body relaxing, as he slowly withdrew his fingers from me. I opened my eyes slightly, panting for breath, hot shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine, as I watched Roy bring his hand to his mouth, his skilled tongue licking his fingers clean of my hot fluids. "Mm, _delicious_ as always. You taste _so_ damn good, Muriah. _So_ delectable." He whispered. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things." I whimpered, as he whispered dirty words into my ear. I had to admit, he was turning me on even more with every word he spoke, and I could feel my body become hot in response to his heated words. "Close your eyes." He whispered, gently brushing my eyelids shut with his fingertips. "Focus on what you _feel_, not what you see." He whispered, pinning my hands to the bed beneath his own, his fingers lacing with mine. "What do you me-! Ahh!" I screamed, as he thrust hard into me. "_That's_ what I mean." He answered, as he pounded into me, his thrusts becoming deeper, and harder. "Ah! God! Roy!" I screamed, wrapping my legs around him, and tilting my head back. I whimpered in utter pleasure, as he thrust his hips into me good and hard, trailing his hot, wet tongue up my neck. "Ahh!" I yelped, as he found, and bit down on my pulse, his teeth remaining locked on my skin. I wrapped one arm around him, my hand clawing at his back, whilst my other came to rest at the back of his neck. "God! Roy! Don't hold back! I want it!" I whimpered, _and give it to me he did_, screams of pleasure tearing from my throat, as he thrust deeper, and much harder inside me, my hips rocking with his. The pleasure Roy was giving me felt so good, but, somehow, it wasn't enough, I wanted more, I needed to experience a-bit of pain with this intense pleasure I was feeling. "R-Rougher! I-I want it Rougher!" I hissed. "Are you sure?" He asked, his teeth releasing my pulse. "Yes!" I cried. "_I'll give it to you rough_. _Hell, I'll make you scream_." He purred, his voice sexy, and seductive. I screamed, as he stopped suddenly, before pounding nice, and hard back into me, my body trembling, as he proceeded to give it to me..._Rough_. "Ah, yeah!" He moaned, his voice a low growl, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his eyes closed, as he panted for breath. The sight of him so hot, and in such a deep state of pleasure excited me, I tilted my head towards his neck, and trailed my hot tongue down his neck, he moaned when I did this. I bit down on the side of his neck, and he practically roared with pleasure, his hands releasing mine, and gripping my hips, before he proceeded to slam even harder into me. "AHHH!" I screamed, my teeth releasing his neck, as I tilted my head back, and screamed for him. He chuckled, and trailed his hot, wet tongue up my neck, hunting for my pulse, biting down on it once he had found it. "Harder! Bite into me harder, Roy! Make me scream!" I whimpered, my hand sliding from the back of his neck, to the back of his head, my fingers lightly tangling themselves in his raven-black hair. And make me scream, _he did_, biting down even harder on my pulse, his teeth sinking into my flesh, a small drop of blood streaming down my throat, before thrusting nice, and rough inside me, his member pounding my hot-spot deep inside me, driving me to the brink of insanity. "Ah! Roy! A-Ah! I-I-! Roy! I-I'm-!" I whimpered, as I felt myself nearing my climax. "_That's it_! Cum hard for me, Muriah! Scream my name! I want to hear my name tear from your lips!" He half-whispered, his breathing labored, as he pounded himself into my core. "Ah! A-Ah! Roy! Ah! Oh my g-! ROY!" I screamed, arching my back, and screaming his name, my body trembling violently, as I came. Roy refused to stop, thrusting into me a few more times, before spilling his seed into me, his body trembling, as he released load after load deep within me.

Roy's body relaxed, as his peak came to end, collapsing ontop of me. The both of us lay there, covered in sweat, and panting for breath. "Wow! That was-!" "Amazing." Roy finished, looking up at me from my chest, a sly smirk playing on his lips. I giggled, as he lent over me, and passionately kissed my lips, moaning into the kiss, and wrapping my arms around his neck, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. "Mm...I love you, Muriah." He whispered, as he slowly broke the kiss. "I love you too, Roy." I answered, kissing his lips again, before he laid back down on the bed, landing on his back beside me. I smiled, and rested my head against his chest, as he pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, before pulling the blanket over us. I sighed contently, as I rested my hand on his chest, and he chuckled, placing his hand over mine, holding it against his chest, his other hand lightly stroking my shoulder, his fingertips tracing intricate designs along my back, neck, and shoulders. I giggled to myself, as a thought crossed my mind, and he chuckled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, lightly kissing my forehead. "Nothing. I was just thinking, 'Man, we have a great sex life!'." I answered, giggling. "Yes, we do." He chuckled. I shivered, as I felt him trace the transmutation circle for flame alchemy on my back with his fingertips. "Cold?" He asked looking intently at me. "No, it just feels nice." I answered. "What? This?" He asked, as he continued to stroke my back. "Mhm." I answered. "It seems holding you isn't the _only_ thing that relaxes you." He replied, a sly grin playing on his lips. Suddenly the phone rang, and both Roy, and I turned our attention to the phone on his nightstand. "Damn!" He cursed, as he reached for the phone. "This is Mustang." He replied, his voice firm, and his tone normal, as he answered the phone. "What is it, Hughes? This is had better be good, I'm busy." Roy growled, his grip tightening on the phone slightly. "Yes, I know. Yes, she's been made aware as well, Hughes. No, her training doesn't begin until later this afternoon. She's resting, right now. Will you _**shut-up**_?!" He half-yelled, slamming the phone, and hanging up. "Take it easy on the phone, babe." I replied, gently stroking his muscular chest. "Why is it every time we're in bed, it seems we're always being interrupted?" He asked, frustration clearly evident in his voice. "What's going on, baby?" I asked, softly kissing his chest. "Hughes called, and wanted to let us know that training started today for all of the young alchemists, and he wanted to make sure that both you and I were made aware. He also wanted to know when we'd be arriving at Central for your training." He answered, his fingers continuing to gently stroke my back, neck, and shoulders. I lifted my head from his chest, lent up, and kissed his lips. "Mm." He moaned, as he kissed back, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, as his tongue twirled with mine, his hand coming to rest over mine, as it rested against his muscular chest, his other hand gently stroking my back, sending shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine.

"Why'd you hang up the phone?" I whispered against his lips, as I slowly broke the kiss, a line of saliva following the parting of our lips. "Hughes was teasing me about being in bed with you." Roy answered, his voice a soft whisper. I smiled, my lips hovering just inches from his, he grinned, his hand coming to rest at the nape of my neck, "Well, I'd rather be in bed with you than be be in bed with anyone else. I-!" "Belong to me." He interrupted, finishing my sentence for me, before gently pushing my head down, my lips meeting his in a heated, and passionate kiss. This time, I added a-little fire to kiss, lifting my head slightly, and opening my mouth, my tongue teasing his. "Mm!" I moaned, as he lent up, and wrapped his lips around my tongue, his hot mouth sucking on my tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and straddled his lap, my legs wrapping around his waist. "Muriah." He whispered, his mouth releasing my tongue, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand slowly sliding up my back, before coming to rest at my shoulder, whilst his other hand came to rest at the nape of my neck. "God, Roy, kiss me, and never stop kissing me." I whispered, my heart going up in flames, as he pulled my lips to his, in a heated kiss. The both of us moaned into the kiss, as our tongues made love. After a minute, or two, Roy broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva following the motion of our lips parting. "You're so damn beautiful." He whispered, and I moaned slightly, as he cuddled his head into my breasts, holding me in his lap. I wrapped an arm around his neck, my arm coming to rest across his shoulders, whilst my other hand came to rest at the back of his head, my fingers lightly tangling themselves into his raven-black hair, as I held him to me, closing my blue eyes, and resting my chin ontop of his head, my long, jet-black hair tapering over both my shoulders, and his. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes, and gazed around the room, searching for the clock. '_10:00.a.m., it's still early, but, I haven't eaten yet, and neither has Roy. Ugh, and I should probably take a shower too, especially after sitting out in the rain like I did yesterday_.' I thought, gently stroking Roy's head. "Roy?" I asked. "Hm?" He answered, lifting his head from my breasts. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but, can we get something to eat? I'm actually kind-of hungry." I replied meekly. Roy chuckled, and kissed my one of my breasts, before looking back up at me, a sly grin playing on his lips. "Sure, love." He answered, before reaching up, and gently kissing my lips.

He carefully sat at the edge of the bed, before coming to his feet, carrying me up with him, as he did so. I squeaked slightly, as I felt his hands slide from my back, and under my legs, carrying me. I looked down at the floor, my arms remaining locked around his neck. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my cheek, and I turned to see Roy kissing my cheek, his eyes closed, as he kissed me tenderly. I giggled, and blushed slightly, as his warm lips separated from my cheek. I looked up at him, and smiled happily, he only grinned, and winked at me, before lowering his head slightly, and allowing me to kiss him on the cheek. He slowly released my legs, and gently set me on my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I lent up, and kissed him, his warm lips soft against mine, as he kissed me back. "Ready to get something to eat?" He asked, slowly breaking the kiss. "Yes." I answered, smiling sweetly at him. "Oh, but, let me get some clothes on, first." I replied, blushing like ten shades of red, as I remembered that I was still completely naked, he laughed. "Muriah, it's not like I haven't seen you like this before, and quite honestly I like you better this way. You can parade around my house naked for all I care, you're still just as beautiful." He replied, lightly teasing me. "D-Do you mean that?" I asked meekly, he smirked. "Of course I do." He answered, kissing my forehead. "Thankyou, baby." I replied, lightly kissing his lips. I broke the kiss, and walked over to his shirt that had been lying on the floor, and picked it up, before walking over to the side of the bed, and picking up my bra, and underwear. I clasped my bra on, and slipped into my panties, before pulling his shirt over half naked body, and buttoning it up to my upper chest. I pulled his shirt down a-little, so that it just barely covered my ass, before turning around, and walking over to my bag, and pulling out my hair brush. I stood up, and began brushing out my long, silky, jet-black hair, making sure to brush it all the way through, and straighten it out. It was then that I noticed my hair had gotten a-little long by an inch, or two. I sighed, and took a lock of my hair between my index, and middle fingers, and looked at it. "What's the matter, Muriah?" Came Roy's familiar voice, as he approached me from behind, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist.

"Nothing, babe. I just noticed my hair has gotten a-little long. It's ok though, I probably need to get it cut anyway." I answered. "Muriah, there's really no need to cut it. Why not just trim it? Besides, I like it better when it's long." He replied, lightly running his fingers through my hair. I knelt down, and placed my brush back into my bag, before turning around, and looking at him. My god, did he look sexy as hell! He was wearing pair of nice, black pants, and a white button-up shirt, which, he had chosen to leave open. I threw my arms around his neck, and captured his lips in a heated kiss, nearly knocking him over. "Mm!" He moaned, catching me in his arms, as he took a step back. I broke the kiss, and grinned slyly at him, "Wow, Muriah. What was _that_ for?" He asked, a slight hint of confusion in his voice. "I just thought you looked so _irresistible_." I shrugged, giggling mischievously. "_Really_?" He asked, his voice smooth and seductive, as as he bent down slightly, and gently grabbed my legs, pulling them up to his waist. I giggled, and wrapped my legs around his waist, as he picked me up, and held me. "Oh, Roy." I giggled, lightly nuzzling my nose with his, he chuckled. "Muriah." He whispered, gently releasing my legs, his arms slipping around my waist, as he held me up. I unwrapped my legs from his waist, and let them hang loosely, my hands coming to rest on his arms, as he held me. "Hey, babe? You can put me down now." I giggled. "Mm, I don't know. I'll let you go on one condition." He replied, a sly grin playing on his lips. "Mm, and what's that?" I asked, lowering my head slightly, grinning slyly, as I looked into his gorgeous cobalt eyes. He lent up, and answered my question with a passionate kiss. "Mm." I moaned slightly, as I closed my blue eyes, and kissed him back, one hand coming to rest at the side of his face, whilst the other came to rest at the back of his head. I shivered, as I felt his tongue lick at my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I eagerly opened my mouth, and immediately allowed him access to my mouth. "Mm." He moaned, his hot tongue gliding effortlessly over mine, our tongues twirling with one another. After a minute, or two, Roy broke the kiss, and gently set me down on my feet, his hands gently stroking my sides. "I'll make breakfast." I whispered, reaching up, and softly kissing his lips, my arms sliding from around his neck, my hands coming to rest against his muscular chest. "Alright. But, tell me if you need help with anything." He half-whispered, lightly kissing my lips. "Mm...Ok." I answered, slowly breaking the kiss.

On that note, Roy gently took my hand in his, his fingers lacing with mine, before he led me downstairs, and into the kitchen. I let go of his hand, as I began cooking breakfast, listening intently, and counting his footsteps, as he walked towards the front door. I looked over my shoulder, and watched him, as he opened the front door, bent down, and picked something up, before coming back into the house, shutting, and locking the front door behind him. I turned my attention back to making breakfast, listening, and counting his footsteps, as he pulled out a chair, and sat down at the kitchen table, before opening, and reading the newspaper. '_I didn't know he read the newspaper. That's actually very charming about him, I'll have to remember to start picking up the newspaper for him in the morning_.' I thought, smiling sweetly, as I continued making breakfast. "Ouch!" I half-whispered, accidentally burning my index finger on the edge of the pan, immediately catching Roy's attention. I moved my index finger toward my mouth, but, I was stopped by a hand at my wrist, and I turned to see Roy standing beside me, his cobalt eyes remaining focused on me, as he brought my index finger to his mouth, his warm, soft lips wrapping around the tip of my injured finger, his mouth lightly sucking on it. I blushed a light shade of pink, and shivered slightly, as I felt his tongue lightly lick at my finger. After a minute, or two, he slowly removed my finger from his mouth, and gently wrapped it with a bandage. "Th-Thankyou." I whispered, he just smiled, lent down, and lightly kissed my lips, before walking back to the kitchen table, sitting down, and reading his newspaper again.

It wasn't long before I finished cooking breakfast, I got out the plates, and filled them with food, making sure to give Roy a-little bit more than I gave myself, before setting the plates down on the table, along with the silverware. "Thanks, love." He half-whispered, placing his newspaper down on the table beside him, before proceeding to eat his breakfast. "You're welcome." I answered, as I sat down, and began to eat myself. It was then that I noticed Roy had been watching me eat, his cobalt eyes seeming to scan my plate before scanning his own. "Muriah." He replied, catching my attention. "Y-Yes?" I stammered, blushing a light shade of pink. "You gave me a-bit more than you gave yourself. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, a serious, but, curious look on his face. "Oh, honey, y-yes, I'm fine. I gave you more because it's the polite thing to do. I mean, am staying in your house, and eating your food, after all." I replied, smiling sweetly. "Muriah." He sighed, placing one of his strips of bacon, as well as some of his eggs on my plate. "Roy, I-!" "Shh." He whispered, placing his index finger against my lips to silence me. "Muriah, while I do appreciate the polite gesture, you need to eat too. If you don't nourish yourself properly, you could get yourself sick." He replied, as he proceeded to finish eating. I looked up at him, my blue eyes reflecting sort-of a guilty innocence. "Eat." He half-whispered, his cobalt gaze completely focused me, I nodded, and began to eat. I finished my food a few minutes later, before attempting to get up and take both my plate and his. "Wait. You made breakfast, I'll do the dishes." He replied, gently gripping my wrist, stopping me. "Baby, I can-!" "You go relax. I'll join you in a few minutes." He replied, folding, and placing his newspaper down on the table beside him, getting up, and taking both of our plates, gently kissing my forehead, before walking over to the sink, and proceeding to do the dishes. I got out of my chair, and quietly approached him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, blushing, as my hands came to rest against his amazingly firm abs. "Thankyou, baby." I whispered, reaching up, and gently kissing his cheek. I slowly released him, before heading up the stairs, and walking into his bedroom, my eyes scanning the room for the clock. '_11:30.a.m., I have training soon, I may as well start getting ready now. I think, I'll treat myself to a nice, hot bath._' I thought, smiling, and pulling out a pair of training clothes, before walking into the bathroom, making sure to leave the door cracked behind me.

I turned on the water to about as hot as I could stand it, before silently removing my clothes, Roy's shirt, my bra, and my panties all falling to the floor at my feet. I turned around, and pulled a black towel off the back of the bathroom door, wrapping it around my body before sitting at the edge of the tub, as I waited for the water to fill it. I reached down, and ran my hand through the water, enjoying the warmth of it, as it filled the tub, humming a familiar tune, my blue eyes becoming entranced on the relaxing waters that would soon wrap themselves around my bare body. Once the water had gotten high enough, I let the towel drop to the floor, before carefully stepping into the water, and lying down in the tub. I closed my eyes, and rested my head against the back of the tub, the hot water relaxing my muscles, and soothing all of my aches, and pains. I was so busy relaxing, that I didn't even register the sound of the door opening, and closing, nor did I register the sound of the doorknob clicking, as someone locked it. Suddenly, I felt something gently stroke the side of my face, and I opened my eyes to find Roy kneeling by the tub, smirking at me. "Roy." I replied, jumping slightly, and wrapping my arms over my breasts, closing my legs, he had startled me. I watched, as he slowly removed his shirt, exposing his chiseled back, muscular chest, and arms, and solid abs, removing his pants, as well. I blushed slightly, and moved forward, making room for him to get in the tub behind me, he only grinned, before carefully stepping into the water, and lying down behind me, resting his shoulders against the back of the tub. I gasped slightly, as he pulled me into him, my back coming to rest against his muscular chest, his strong arms wrapping themselves around me. "Tilt your head back." He whispered, his hand coming to rest across my forehead, as he gently pushed my head back, the back of my head coming to rest against his shoulder. "Close your eyes." He whispered once more, gently brushing my eyelids shut with his wet fingertips. I closed my eyes, and listened, as he took some of the water in his hands, and I breathed a sigh of relief, as he gently wet my face and hair down. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked, as he continued to wet my face, and hair down. "Mhm." I answered sleepily, he chuckled, cupping some water in his hands, and gently pouring it over my neck, upper chest, and shoulders, making sure to pay close attention to my injured shoulder. I moaned slightly, as he trailed wet kisses up, and down my neck, and along the column of my throat, his mouth hunting along my jawline, as well.

"Roy?" I asked. "Hm?" He answered, his wet index finger lightly stroking my cheek. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's only 1:00.p.m., love. Why?" He asked. "Mm, I've gotta get up. Francesca, and I have got training for our Alchemy Exam tomorrow." I answered, as I attempted to sit up. "Wait." He replied, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me back into him. "R-Roy?" I asked, a hint of confusion in my voice. "Shh." He whispered, adjusting me in his arms, as he carefully stood up, and stepped out of the tub, carrying me out of the tub bridal style with him. He knelt down, and I grabbed the black towel off the floor, Roy covering up my naked form, as he cradled me in his arms. He quickly unlocked the bathroom door, and walked back into his bedroom, where he gently set me down on my feet, as I held the black towel to my body. I quickly dried myself off, and immediately got dressed, clasping my bra on, and slipping into my panties, before pulling on a pair of black sweatpants that had a flame design and the word 'Phoenix' written on one leg. I reached over to the bed, and snatched my shirt off of it, finally pulling it over my head, and onto my body, the shirt itself hugged my curves, and was low-cut in both the back, and the front, exposing my back, and my upper chest, and on the back was a flame design, and the word 'Phoenix' written down my back. I looked myself over, straightening out my clothes, before walking over to my bag and pulling out my hairbrush, brushing out my long, slightly damp jet-black hair, before putting it back in my bag. I took a deep breath, and smiled, before slipping on my phoenix necklace, and my two bracelets, making sure to check over my injured shoulder, wincing slightly as I did so. "Ok. I'm ready. Now, all I need is for my shoulder to hold out for a few days." I replied more to myself than to anyone else. "Muriah. Remember what your doctor, Kate said. Don't take any unnecessary risks, you'll only injure yourself further. So, for now, take it easy, love. I'll be supervising." Came the familiar sound of Roy's voice, as I turned to face him. My god! He looked so handsome! He was wearing his blue Military Uniform, and I honestly have to admit, he looked absolutely amazing in it! "You look so handsome in your Uniform, baby. I love it." I replied, my voice seductive, and smooth, as I reached up, and kissed his lips, my hands resting against his chest. "Mm...Thankyou, Muriah. You look beautiful, by the way, love." He replied back, slowly breaking the kiss, before softly kissing my lips again.

After a minute, or two, our lips separated, and Roy slipped his white Alchemy gloves on, before gently taking my hand in his gloved one, his fingers lacing with mine, before he led me back downstairs, and into the kitchen. Roy released my hand, and walked over to the coffee maker, before pouring himself a nice, hot cup of coffee, turning around, and leaning against the counter by the sink, as he slowly sipped his coffee. I gazed around the room in search of the clock, Roy seemed to catch this. "It's only 1:15.p.m., love. Take it easy, we'll leave just as soon as I finish my coffee." He replied, attempting to put me at ease, his cobalt eyes gazing at me intently. "Baby, please, take your time. I'm just excited, and maybe a-little anxious, is all. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how Francesca, and I are going to pull something off while staying close to the ground." I replied, delving deep into my own thoughts, lowering my head slightly, my eyes becoming intent on the floor. It was then that I felt a warm finger slip under my chin, and a pair of soft lips pressing themselves to mine in a sweet kiss. "Mm." I moaned into the kiss, my hand coming to rest at the nape of Roy's neck, as he kissed me. "Wh-What was _that_ for?" I asked, as he slowly broke the kiss, my cheeks flushing pink. "_That_ was just to calm you down, and _maybe_ give you something else to think about. You shouldn't worry so much, Muriah." He answered, before finishing his coffee, and placing his cup in the sink. "Shall we?" He asked, grinning, and gently taking my hand in his. "We shall." I giggled, smiling sweetly, and lacing my fingers with his gloved ones, as he led me to the front door. "Here you go, sweetheart." He replied, as he helped me put my coat on, before putting his on as well. "Ready?" He asked, smiling at me, as he watched me run my fingers through my long, jet-black hair. "Yes." I answered, smiling sweetly him, as he took my hand in his, lacing his fingers with mine, before leading me out the front door, making sure to lock it before we left. Roy led me to the car, opening the passenger's side door for me, and helping me into the car, before closing the door, and walking over to the drivers side, and getting into the car, shutting the door, as he sat down. He turned the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway, before pulling off to central.

On the car ride to central, I rolled my window down, the wind lightly breezing through my long, jet-black hair. "Muriah." Came the sound of Roy's familiar voice, catching my attention. I looked at him, before looking down at his hand, as it rested on the seat between us, his palm facing up, he wanted to hold my hand. I smiled sweetly, and gently slid my hand into his gloved one, our fingers lacing together, he grinned, briefly looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I blushed a light shade of pink, as he brought my hand up to his soft, warm lips, and gently kissed it, chuckling at me, as he had noticed the light blush on my cheeks.

We finally arrived at Central, and Roy got out of the car, before helping me out of the car, as well. "Shall we?" He asked, smiling, and offering me his arm. "We shall." I answered playfully, smiling sweetly, and gently taking his arm, before he led me up the concrete stairs, and into the main building. I walked with him down the halls to his office, where he stopped, and unlocked his office doors. "After you." He replied, extending his arm out in a gentlemanly gesture, as he allowed me to enter the room before he did. "Why, thankyou, Colonel Mustang. You're such a gentleman." I replied, lightly teasing him, gently running my finger under his chin, as I passed by him, and walked into his office. "_Oh_, is _that_ how it's going to be, now?" He asked, his voice smooth, and seductive, as he removed his coat, his cobalt eyes remaining focused on me, as he watched me remove my coat, as well. "Actually, yes. That's _exactly_how it's going to be." I answered, sitting at the edge of his desk, a sly grin playing on my lips. "_Really_?" He asked, slowly approaching me, a sly smirk playing on his soft lips. I felt myself become nervous, and I attempted to get up, only to be stopped by Roy, as he placed his gloved hands on the desk at either side of me, his hands resting on the desk, beside my hips, his strong arms cutting off any chance of escape. "You know, running makes you look guilty. _You're_ not going anywhere." He replied playfully, his voice smooth as silk, that same sly smirk spread across his soft lips. "Oh no, the _oh-so-fearsome_ Flame Alchemist has captured me. _Whatever_ shall I _do_?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Very funny." He teased back, chuckling, as he lent in, and passionately kissed my lips. I giggled into the kiss, before closing my eyes, and kissing him back, moaning slightly, as I felt his hot tongue licking at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, moaning into the kiss, as he slipped his hot tongue into my mouth, his tongue gliding effortlessly over mine, before I twirled my tongue with his, shivers of pleasure running up, and down my spine, as our tongues made love. I wrapped my arms a-little tighter around his neck, as he wrapped an arm around me, his arm coming to rest across my shoulders, as his gloved hand rested over my shoulder, whilst his other hand came to rest at the back of my head. I gasped slightly, and broke the kiss, as Roy slowly laid me down on his desk, my back resting against it, whilst my legs hung off the edge of it. I gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, his beautiful cobalt eyes gazing deep into my half-lidded blue ones. "Kiss me." I whispered, before closing my eyes. He slowly lifted my head slightly, before pressing his soft lips to mine in a sweet, and passionate kiss. I moaned into the kiss, as I felt him deepen it, slipping his tongue into my mouth, his tongue twirling with mine, a heated blush staining my cheeks.

I ran my hand down his shoulder blade, my hand coming to rest against his ribcage, whilst my other arm remained wrapped around him, resting across his shoulders, my hand gripping his uniform on his back. Suddenly, Roy, and I heard his office door open, and our lips immediately separated, as Roy looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Came a familiar voice, as I looked over Roy's shoulder to find Francesca standing in the doorway, her cheeks flushed crimson. "Hey, Francesca." I replied from over Roy's shoulder. "U-Um, hey, Muriah. I-I didn't know you, and Roy were...Um...Busy. I-I'm so sorry for interrupting." She replied nervously closing her eyes, and looking away from both Roy, and I, her head turned to the side. "Francesca, don't worry about it. It's fine. You didn't know." I giggled. "I-I didn't know if you had arrived for training, or not. S-So, I decided to look for you in Colonel Mustang's office...I-I figured you'd be here, ya know, because, you, and Roy...Anyway, I-I'm just gonna go wait outside for you." She replied nervously, her blush appearing to deepen. Before I could even say a word, Francesca made a b-line for the door, and left the room, and Roy, and I couldn't help but laugh at Francesca's reaction to the albeit awkward situation. "I've known Francesca for_years_ now, and I've _never_ known her to react to something like_ that_." I giggled. "She seemed so uncomfortable. Is she going to be alright?" Roy asked, chuckling slightly. "She'll be fine. I'll talk to her, don't worry." I answered, as he wrapped his arms around me, and helped me sit up, gently taking my hand in his, before helping me get to my feet. I giggled, as I straightened out my clothes, and Roy chuckled, as he straightened out the top of his uniform. "Are you ready?" He asked, grinning at me, and offering me his arm. "Yes." I answered, smiling sweetly, as I gently took his arm, the both of us exiting his office. "Hey, Francesca!" I replied, as we entered the hallway, where Francesca stood, waiting at the door. "H-Hey, Muriah! Um, hello Colonel Mustang." She replied back, bowing slightly before him. "Please, call me Roy. There's no need for formalities, Francesca." Roy replied, raising his gloved hand. "U-Um, ok Roy." She stammered. "Francesca, listen, I'm so sorry about earlier, it was really awkward, and I'm so sorry I made my own best friend extremely uncomfortable. Do you forgive me?" I asked, releasing Roy's arm, before wrapping my arms around Francesca. "There's nothing to forgive, Muriah." She answered, wrapping her arms around me in a sweet, and tender hug. '_God, I love this girl!_' I thought, as her, and I separated a minute, or two later. I turned to Roy, who offered me his arm, which, I happily took. With that, Francesca, Roy, and I all walked down the hallways, and out to the back of building, finally entering the parade grounds.

My eyes widened, as I took in the sight of the parade grounds. "Wow!" I half-whispered, as my eyes wondered the grounds. The area, itself, was huge, the parade grounds were nothing but wide, open space. "Welcome to the Parade Grounds, Muriah. This is our back yard." Came the familiar sound of Roy's voice, as he gently took my hand in his, his fingers laced with mine, as he led me, and Francesca out to the Parade Grounds. "Wow! So much space." I half-whispered, Roy chuckled. "Yes, and for now, these will be your training grounds." He replied, lightly chuckling at me. "Hey, Muriah?" Came Francesca's voice, snapping me out of my daze. "Yeah?" I answered, looking at her. "I'll be waiting for you over there, ok?" She replied, pointing to an empty area in the Parade Grounds. "Ok." I answered, as she ran off, leaving Roy, and I alone. "Well, I suppose I should get started." I replied, turning to face the love of my life, Roy Mustang. Without warning, he gently pulled me to him, my chest colliding with his, as he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, our fingers remaining laced together, as he continued to hold my hand. After a minute, or two, he slowly broke kiss, his beautiful cobalt eyes gazing intently into my blue ones. "Take it easy. And remember what I said earlier this morning, don't take any unnecessary risks. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so from now until tomorrow, your training will be done under my command. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice gentle, but, firm. "I understand." I replied, reaching up, and lightly kissing his soft, warm lips. "Good." He half-whispered, as he slowly broke the kiss. "Hey, Phoenix!" Came the familiar sound of Francesca's voice, as she yelled for me. "Coming!" I called back, briefly turning my head in her direction, before turning back to Roy. "Go." He replied, and I nodded, my hand sliding from his gloved one, as I ran towards Francesca.

"Hey, Francesca! Sorry!" I replied, coming to a stop in front of her. "It's ok, I know you love him. That's why I left you two alone." She replied, smiling happily. "Aw! Thanks, Francesca! I really appreciate that." I replied, smiling sweetly at her, before giving her a quick hug, she giggled. "Ok, ready?" She asked, as her, and I separated. "I'm ready if you are." I answered, determination rising within my chest. "Ok." Came her response, as she handed me my black, fingerless gloves. "Thanks." I replied, as I quickly slipped my gloves on, Francesca slipping her's on, as well. Once I was sure we were both ready, I turned to Francesca, and nodded, giving her the signal to begin. Francesca ran in one direction, stopping about a yard, or so from me, nodding once, giving me the go signal, before I backed up, and ran toward her, leaping into the air, and doing a couple of front flips in mid-air, my legs remaining straight, and my arms remaining above my head, as I extended my hands out toward Francesca. She saw this, and prepared to catch me, her hands gripping my wrists, and throwing me high into the air. It was then that I used my alchemy, flames engulfing my entire body, as I spun violently in mid-air. As I came back down, my flames died down, and Francesca caught my hands, helping me land gracefully on the ground. "Phoenix, that was really cool!" Francesca replied, a hint of excitement in her voice. "It's **not** enough." I replied, my voice laced with dissatisfaction. "What? Phoenix, what do you mean it's not enough?" She asked, confusion clearly evident in her voice. "I mean exactly as I said. That was the most basic of my maneuvers. I need something more complex than just that. Think back to the first part of my Alchemy exam, I gave it my all, and I showed them the Golden Phoenix. I have to top that, I have to show them something better than the Golden Phoenix." I replied, gazing up at the sky. "Muriah, the Golden Phoenix is your best, and most complex maneuver, and it took you months just to come up with it, and even longer just to perfect it. How are you going to top it?" Francesca asked. "Simple. I'm gong to come up with an entirely different maneuver, and we're going to perfect it by tomorrow morning." I answered, lowering my gaze from the sky to Francesca. "But, that's when the secondary part of our Alchemy Exam is." She stated, slightly confused. "Exactly. Tomorrow morning, during our Alchemy Exam, is going to be both our first, and our last performance of our new maneuver, and if we work hard, and work together, I _know_ we can make it happen." I replied. Francesca's eyes went wide, as she realized that this maneuver was going to be a dare-devil tactic. "You really think we can pull something like that off in such a short amount of time, Phoenix?" She asked. "I do. Because, I know you, and I have what it takes to make this maneuver happen." I answered, my voice brimming with confidence, as I looked her in the eye. "Hm, sounds like fun. I like the fire in your eyes, Phoenix." She replied, grinning at me.

With that, Francesca, and I proceeded to resume our training. Francesca, and I split up from eachother, running in opposite directions from one another, before coming to a halt a few yards from eachother. We both nodded, giving eachother the go signal, before running towards eachother, both of us jumping into the air, and curling our knees to our chests, extending our arms out to our sides, and using our alchemy, golden flames engulfing my wrists, hands, ankles, and feet, as I flipped head over heels, blue flames erupting from Francesca's wrists, hands, ankles, and feet, as she mirrored my movements, both of us soaring past one another, before coming back down to the ground, gracefully landing on our feet, our flames dissipating from our bodies, as we both stood with our back facing one another, before slowly turning to face eachother. "Wow! What was _**that**_?!" I yelled, as the both of us walked towards eachother. "I don't know! Did you see that?!" Francesca asked, wrapping her arms around me in an excited hug. "Francesca, you know what this means, don't you? We've finally found our maneuver, now, all that's left to do is improve it, and master it. We have until tomorrow, we have a-lot of work to do, and make no mistake, it'll be hard work-!" "But, we just have to keep working." Francesca finished, finishing my thought for me. "Exactly. Now, let's get started." I replied, a determined smile coming to my face, as Francesca, and I proceeded to continue practicing our new-found maneuver.

"Hey! Muriah! Francesca!" Came a familiar voice, as Francesca, and I both landed on our feet, before turning to see both Kate, Roy, Todo, and Levi all walking towards us. "Hey, Kate!" I greeted, wiping my arm across my forehead, wiping the sweat away. "Hey, everyone!" Francesca greeted, standing beside me. "Hey, Roy." I greeted, walking over to his side. "Hello, love." He greeted back, wrapping an arm around my waist, and gently pulling me to him, before leaning down, and lightly kissing my lips. "So, I take it, you all have been watching us?" I asked. "Actually, yes, we have. Muriah, I thought I told you **no** high-flying stunts. Doesn't your shoulder hurt?" Kate asked, turning around, and facing me. "Honestly, no, it doesn't. Kate I haven't been feeling any pain in the area, because, I haven't been using my arm." I answered honestly. "She's telling the truth, Kate, and I'd_ know_ if Muriah was hurt, hell, she's my best friend." Francesca replied, defending me. "Hm...And you're _absolutely_ sure you're alright, you're not feeling _any_ pain?" Kate asked again, this time, turning, and inspecting me. "Miss Kate, I'm sure either you, or I would be the first people to know if Muriah was hurt. I've been supervising her training, and thus far, I see no signs of weakness in her. With all due respect, you shouldn't worry so much, if I notice any significant signs of pain from her, I will not hesitate to tell her when enough is enough. Until then, please, just allow her to continue her training." Came the familiar sound of Roy's voice from beside me. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, and looked up at him, as he moved his arm from around my waist to around my shoulders, his gloved hand coming to rest against my upper arm, as he held me close. Roy seemed to sense my curious gaze upon him, and he looked down at me out of the corner of his eye, and winked at me. '_Roy_.' I thought, blushing slightly, my blue eyes remaining focused on his cobalt gaze. "Very well, Colonel Mustang. I'll shall trust your judgement on this one, _**but**_, if she reinjures that shoulder, then, it'll be _**your**_ responsibility to take care of her." Came Kate's voice, snapping me from my daze. "Very well then, we have a deal." Roy replied, nodding once to her. "Muriah?" Kate asked, her voice firm. "Yes?" I asked, immediately focusing my attention on her. "Be careful. And listen to Colonel Mustang." She answered, before taking her leave. "Roy, thankyou." I replied meekly, turning my attention to him. "Glad I could help." He answered, leaning down, and lightly kissing my cheek, a light shade of pink staining my cheeks, as he pulled away.

"Hey Muriah?" Came a vaguely familiar voice, as I turned to see Todo staring at me. I glared at him slightly, I still hadn't forgotten what happened yesterday, when him, and Levi damn near killed eachother just to prove a stupid point. "What is it, Todo?" I asked, a slight growl in my voice, Todo cringed. "I...I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what happened yesterday, it should never've happened at all. Please, forgive me, Muriah." He answered, bowing slightly in front of me. I glared at him for a minute, or two, before closing my eyes, and sighing heavily, "Alright. You're forgiven. But, if I ever catch you needlessly shedding innocent blood again, I'll kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?" I asked, gripping him by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him to me. "C-Crystal." He stammered. "Good. I'm warning you, Todo. Don't let it happen _**again**_." I replied, releasing his collar. Todo fell to the floor, and coughed slightly, before getting back to his feet, and brushing himself off. "Oh, Muriah?" He asked, immediately catching my attention. "Yeah?" I answered, turning to him. "Me, and Levi were watching you, and Francesca train, and I couldn't help but notice that the two of you seem to be having trouble catching enough air, so, I designed something for you." He answered, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to me. "_What_ is _this_?" I asked, as I looked over what Todo had designed, Francesca, and Roy looking over my shoulder. "I call it the Dancing Trapeze. It's a ring-shaped trapeze that when used, spins between two metal support bars." Todo answered. "Wow Todo! And you designed this by _hand_?" Francesca asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. "Yes, I did." He answered. "And he worked tirelessly through the night to build one for you. It's called the Phoenix Trapeze. It consists of not just one, but, three different Dancing Trapezes, so as to give you girls room to fly as you train." Came Levi's voice, as he stood beside Todo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, wait. Todo, you mean to tell us that you built the Phoenix Trapeze for _us_?" Francesca asked, Todo nodded. "Levi." Todo replied, Levi nodded, and left. "Hey, where's Levi off to?" I asked, watching him, as he took off. "You'll see" Todo answered. About a minute, or two later, a black car slowly pulled into the Parade Grounds, carrying with it, the Phoenix Trapeze that was securely mounted on the roof of the car. "Whoa! _That's_ the Phoenix Trapeze?!" My blue eyes going wide with surprise. "It is. Why don't you girls try it out, and tell me if you like it." Todo answered, as both Francesca and I just stood there, and stared, our eyes wide with surprise.

I turned to Roy, who had been standing at my side with his arm around my waist. "R-Roy?" I asked nervously. "I know Kate told me to be careful, and I know you told me to take it easy, but, can I-!" "You want to try it out." He interrupted, finishing my sentence for me. "U-Um, well, yes." I replied, looking up at him, his cobalt eyes intent on me. Roy closed his eyes, and inhaled sharply, as he contemplated his answer to my question. "Go ahead. You have my permission, however, if I notice so much as the slightest hint that you're in any pain, I will not hesitate to stop you. So, be careful. Understand?" He asked, his voice gentle, yet, firm, as he slipped his warm, gloved finger under my chin, my gaze remaining focused on his. "I understand. I promise you, I'll be careful, Roy." I answered, nodding my head slightly. "Good." He replied, leaning down, and softly kissing my lips. With Roy's permission granted, Francesca, and I proceeded to stand opposite to eachother, as Levi lowered the Dancing Trapezes towards us. The both of us slowly raised our arms above our heads, each of us grabbing our own trapeze, before Levi raised them, raising us as well. Francesca, and I kept our legs completely straight, our bodies appearing to stiffly hang from our Trapezes. "Ok girls! You're both high enough in the air! When you're ready, you may be begin!" Came Levi's voice, as he yelled up to us. "Are you ready, Francesca?!" I half-yelled, immediately catching her attention. "Yes!" She answered. '_Let's do this, Francesca_!' I thought, as I began swinging my body back, and forth, my ring-shaped trapeze beginning to pick up momentum. Francesca, and I managed to sync up our movements, mirroring eachother, and once we were both certain we had built up enough momentum, we each lept from our trapezes, our hands releasing them, as we both did summersaults in mid-air, curling our knees up to our chests, our arms extended out at our sides. Golden Flames burst forth from my wrists, hands, ankles, and feet, Blue Flames erupting from Francesca's wrists, hands, ankles, and feet, as the both of us spun past one another, our paths crossing in the middle of the center ring, both of us flying towards the ring-shaped trapezes on each side of the center ring. Both of caught our trapezes with relative ease, both us swinging back, and forth, as we turned around to face one another on our trapezes. Without a word, I looked at Francesca, and nodded, giving her the go signal, both of us swinging forward, before releasing our trapezes again, and flying towards one another, Golden Flames engulfing my body, and Blue Flames engulfing Francesca's body, as both of us caught the center trapeze, Francesca swinging on one end of it, as I swung at the other, the ring-shaped trapeze spinning wildly, as we both swung in a never-ending circle.

Suddenly, the form of a Phoenix took shape in mid-air, as Francesca, and I swung together, our movements in perfect sync with one another...And thus was born the _**Phoenix Spiral**_.


	8. Chapter 8 Birds of a Feather

~`*Golden Phoenix*`~  
>Chapter. 8<br>~`*Birds of a Feather*`~ 

"Hey, girls! So, how does the Phoenix Trapeze feel to you?" Came Todo's voice as Francesca, and I came back down to earth, both of us landing gracefully on our feet. For what felt like hours, we had been training relentlessly, perfecting, and mastering our maneuver, preparing for what would be both our first and last time performing the maneuver that we had come to name the Phoenix Spiral. The secondary, and final part of our Alchemy Exam was tomorrow, and Francesca, and I planned on showing them what_** real**_ Flame Alchemy was. "Todo, the action of the Phoenix Trapeze is smooth as silk. I expected nothing less from you. It's perfect." I answered, panting slightly. "I love it, and I'm pretty sure Muriah does, too!" Came Francesca's voice, as she came up from behind me, and gently placed her hands on either of my shoulders, smiling happily. "So, I take it, you'll both be needing the Phoenix Trapeze for your Alchemy Exam tomorrow?" Todo asked, he seemed pleased with himself. "Yes." I answered, as Levi handed us both white towels to wipe our faces, and necks down with, we were both pretty hot, and a-little sweaty from our rigorous training. "Very well done, Muriah." Came a familiar voice, as Roy walked up behind me, a sly grin on his face, a certain glint in his cobalt eyes, as they met my blue ones. "Hey, babe!" I replied, greeting him warmly, turning around, placing my hands against his chest, and lightly kissing his lips, he kissed back, his tongue quickly flicking into my mouth before withdrawing, as he broke the kiss. '_Wh-What was that for?_' I thought, casting him a questioning glance, he only smirked, and winked at me.

"Hey, Muriah?" Came Francesca's voice, snapping me from my thoughts. "Yes?" I answered, turning my head in her direction, my hands remaining against his chest. "Listen, I think the Phoenix Spiral is great as it is, but, what if we added more to it?" She asked, a slight hint of excitement in her voice. "Hm? Like what?" I asked, slightly tilting my head to the side, and throwing her a questioning glance. "I don't know. Just something. Make it up as we go along." She answered smiling happily. "You mean Improvise on the Fly?" I asked. "That's _**exactly**_ what I'm saying." Francesca answered, a determined grin coming to her face. "So, you in?" She asked, her voice daring. "You now I am." I answered, a spark of determination in my blue eyes. "Good. Let's get started." She replied. "Ok." I answered. I looked up at Roy who now held one of my hands against his chest, and I blushed, as I felt his strong heartbeat against my palm. '_Roy, what are you trying to tell me?_' I thought, casting him a questioning glance, he lent down, and softly kissed my cheek. I smiled sweetly, and he winked at me, a sly grin playing on his lips, his beautiful cobalt eyes gazing deeply into my blue ones. "Muriah, you coming?" Francesca half-yelled, snapping me out of my trance with Roy. "C-Coming!" I called back, before turning my attention back to Roy. Without a word, slowly turned, and began walking towards Francesca, my hand slowly sliding from Roy's, as he released me. I cast one last glance at him, before turning my attention back to my task at hand.

Once again, Levi lowered the Phoenix Trapeze towards Francesca, and I, each of us grabbing our trapezes, before being lifted from the ground again, Once we were high enough in the air, we performed the Phoenix Spiral, but, afterwards, we decided to add something to it, a secondary, or chain maneuver. With our movements in perfect sync, mirroring one another, we both built up enough momentum on our Trapezes, and released them, flying towards one another, our hands gripping the center ring, Francesca on one end, and me on the other. The trapeze spinning wildly, as we each released a hand from it, one hand still gripping the trapeze, whilst the other remained free. Without warning, Golden Flames engulfed my body, blue flames engulfing Francesca's, our flames each taking the shape of a Phoenix on opposite sides of the ring. A Blue Phoenix took shape on one side of the ring, and a Golden Phoenix took shape on the other, as we both swung in a never-ending circle, our phoenixes appearing to harmonize with one another. Without warning, both of us finally released the center trapeze, each of us flying towards a ring at either side of the center trapeze, our bodies remaining completely engulfed in flames, as we each gripped our own trapeze. We both swung back, and forth, building momentum, once again syncing our movements up. Once we had both built up enough speed, and momentum, and once our movements perfectly mirrored one another, we both released our trapezes. We both flew high into the air, flying towards one another, and just as our paths crossed, Francesca, and I gripped eachother's wrists, our ankles crossing, our flames touching and mixing, as Blue met Gold. From our flames was born a Phoenix unlike any other, Francesca's Blue Flames making up the left side, and the left wing of the Phoenix, and my Gold Flames making up the entire right side and right wing of the Phoenix. Together, Francesca, and I gave rise to the Phoenix of Fire, and Ice. We both appeared to float in mid-air briefly, before coming back down, releasing one another's wrists, our heels colliding, as we both kicked-off from one another, both of doing back flips in mid-air, just before catching the center ring-trapeze. We both swung forward, and released the center trapeze, each of us flying toward a ring-shaped trapeze on either side of the center trapeze.

As Levi lowered the trapezes towards the ground, Francesca, and I both swung forward slightly, our paths crossing, as we both came back down to earth, landing gracefully on our feet, back to back, our flames dissipating from our bodies. "Wow! _**That**_ was incredible!" Came a familiar voice, as both me, and Francesca turned to see Hughes, along with Roy, and his entire team standing before us, shocked, and amazed expressions on their faces. "Hughes!" I half-yelped in surprise. "You guys saw all of that?" I asked, my body trembling slightly, as I became nervous. "Yeah, we did! Muriah, that was _**awsome**_! And those flames came out of nowhere, how did you two do that?" Fuery asked, a hint of fascination in his voice. "Muriah, Francesca, that was pretty incredible." Hughes replied, grinning at us. "That was an excellent, and beautiful display of power, girls." Hawkeye replied, smiling, as she folded her arms across her chest. "That was pretty freakin' _**sweet**_!" Havoc replied, grinning at us as well. "Yeah, he's right! You girls were pretty friggin' awsome out there." Breda replied excitedly. "I agree. You girls were wonderful. That was an amazing performance." Falman replied, smiling happily. "Yes, you girls were wonderful out there! Such skilled Flame Alchemists! I'm so proud of you both!" Came Armstrong's reply, as he walked up t both of us, and hugged us. "Th-thanks, Major Armstrong!" Francesca replied, her voice hoarse, as he seemed to squeeze the life out of both of us. "U-Um, Armstrong? I-I can't breathe." I replied, my face turning a light shade of red due to oxygen loss. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. It seems I still don't know my own strength." Armstrong replied, releasing both Francesca, and I. "No, no, it's not a problem!" Francesca giggled. "Nice work out there today, girls. I'd say you both deserve a rest." Todo replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "He's right. I say you both should go relax, and get some well-earned rest." Levi replied. "He's right, girlies! It's time for the birds of prey to get some rest, and be as lazy as they want until tomorrow." Came a familiar voice, as everyone turned to see Muta walking in our direction. "_**Muta**_!" I replied, running over to him, and giving the big guy a huge hug. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you since yesterday!" I replied, looking up at him, my arms remaining wrapped around his waist. "Aw! Were ya worried about me, girly?" He asked, lightly smacking my shoulder.

_**SMACK!**_ "Take it back. Do not insult my pride, Muta." I demanded, punching Muta in the arm. "Ow! What kinda woman _**are**_ you?! Picking on a defenseless man!" He asked, lying on the ground, and rubbing his no doubt bruised shoulder. "My ass!" I half-giggled, standing over him with my hands on my hips. "I don't appreciate being called that name, Muta. Take. It. Back. _**Now**_." I threatened. "Huh, and why should I do _**that**_, _**girly**_?" He asked, placing special emphasis on that last word. "That's it!" I half-yelled, raising my hand, and singing Muta's short, brown hair. "Ah-ha! Ai!" He screamed, running around in circles with his hair on fire. I giggled maliciously to myself as I watched him run around in desperation like an idiot. "Oh, I love this girl more, and more every minute." Todo muttered to himself, chuckling darkly, as he too watched Muta run around like a moron. Even though she was trying so hard not to, even Francesca found it too damn near impossible not to laugh at the situation, as she too giggled to herself, her face flushing a light shade of pink, as she covered her mouth with one hand, covering her stomach with the other. "Alright, that's enough you two." Came Hughes' voice, as he proceeded to dump a bucket of water over Muta, the small flame in his hair going out with a hiss. "Ah!" Muta yelped, his whole body trembling, as he glared daggers at Hughes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that the water was cold?" Hughes asked, grinning, and chuckling slightly. "Yah! Ya _**did**_!" Muta replied. "Whoops." Hughes replied sarcastically, grinning. "Urr, you're gonna regret that!" Muta growled, attempting to threaten Hughes.

"Sorry, Muta. That kind of stuff doesn't work on me." Hughes retorted, that grin never leaving his face. At that point, everyone laughed, yes, even Roy, and did I forget to mention he had the world's most charming laugh? "In all seriousness, though. Where have you been, Muta?" I asked, finally stifling my laughter. "I've been off training with another group." Muta answered. "Another group?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. I got special permission from Colonel Mustang. I've been training in a group with two other people." He answered. "What?" Todo asked, a slight hint of shock in his voice. "But, I thought we were only allowed to train with one other person, not two, or three." I replied, slightly shocked, as well. "Like I said, special permission." Muta answered.

Suddenly, I felt my knees give out from under me, and I staggered slightly, lowering my head, my eyes focusing on the ground beneath my feet, my legs trembling beneath me. "Ah, Muriah!" Francesca replied worriedly, placing her hands on either of my shoulders. "Are you ok?" Todo asked, concern evident in his voice. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I guess, I overdid it, huh?" I asked, looking up at Francesca. "Muriah." She replied, her brown eyes filled with worry. "No, kiddo. I'd say you more than overdid it." Muta replied, as I raised my head, and stood up straight. "Alright, Muriah, that's enough." Came Roy's familiar voice from behind me. I yelped slightly, as I felt my feet leave the ground, my legs being gently swept out from under me, my back colliding with something warm, and hard. I looked up at Roy, only to find him staring down at me, as he held me bridal style in his arms. "R-Roy, baby, I'm fine. Really." I replied, he closed his eyes, and chuckled. "Muriah, I see right through you, and right now, you're too weak to stand." He replied, opening his eyes, and staring down at me. "B-But-!" "Shh." He interrupted, placing his gloved index finger over my lips to silence me. "You need to rest." He replied again, his finger slowly sliding from my lips, as he turned to leave, carrying me in his arms. "Colonel, where are you going?" Came a familiar voice, as I looked over Roy's arm to see Riza staring intently at him. "I was planning to take her home with me, so she could get some rest, Lieutenant." Roy answered. "Sir, you have paperwork on your desk that needs to be signed, and turned in by 6:00.p.m., this afternoon. I suggest you get it done, and preferably before the deadline." Riza replied again, Roy growled slightly. "Can't you deal with the paperwork, Hawkeye?" Roy asked, a slight hint of laziness in his voice. "No, Colonel." Riza answered, Roy exhaled slightly. "Very well then." He replied, as he took his leave, carrying me in his arms. "Hey, Muriah!" Francesca half-yelled. "Yeah?" I called back. "See you tomorrow!" She half-yelled again, waving at me. "See ya!" I called back, as Roy carried me back inside.

I remained silent, as Roy walked up a few flights of stairs, and through one of the main halls, before coming to a stop at his office door. I reached down, and wrapped my hand around the doorknob, flinging it open, as Roy walked in with me in his arms. He walked across the room, and gently set me down on a couch by the wall, in his office. I blushed a light shade of pink, as he lovingly stroked the side of my face, his gloved hand lightly running down my cheek, and jawline, before slowly running down the side of my neck, stopping at the collar of my shirt. He exhaled sharply, before slowly running his hand back up my neck, and I shivered slightly, as he lightly traced my jawline with his index finger, stopping at the base of chin, before slowly slipping his finger over my soft lips, lightly tracing them. '_Roy, just kiss me_.' I thought, lightly taking his hand in mine, and holding it up to my lips, delicately kissing his gloved fingers one by one. "Muriah." He whispered, running his fingers up the bridge of my nose, and across my forehead, the palm of his hand lightly gliding over my eye, before his fingers tangled themselves into my long, jet-black hair. I exhaled slightly, as he combed his fingers through my hair, his hand once again slowly running down the side of my neck, stopping at the collar of my shirt, a few locks of my hair remaining tangled between his fingers. I lent up, and lightly kissed his warm, soft lips, but, instead of the quick kiss I had planned, Roy caught me, his hand sliding to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I moaned slightly, as he slipped his hot tongue between my lips, and into my mouth, his tongue gliding effortlessly over mine, sending shivers of pleasure up, and down my spine. "Mmm." I moaned, enjoying the taste of his mouth, as his tongue twirled with mine, his fiery taste seeming to drive my senses wild. I brought a hand up, and gripped his upper arm, my hand gripping his uniform, as I held his arm in place, his gloved hand remaining at the back of my neck.

After a minute, or two, Roy slowly broke the kiss, his beautiful cobalt eyes gazing intently into my blue ones. "I love you, Roy Mustang." I whispered. "And I love you, Muriah Akira." He whispered back, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before getting up, his hand slowly sliding from my neck, and walking over to his desk, and sitting down in the chair behind it. I watched him, as he began reading, and signing paperwork on his desk, his cobalt eyes focused, scanning the paper, as he read through it all. I lightly rubbed the underside of my eye with my index finger, before lying down on the couch, on my back, my hands coming to rest on my stomach, as I rested my head against the arm of the couch, my long, jet-black hair draping over it, some of it cascading over my shoulders. I watched Roy for a few more minutes, my blue eyes struggling to remain open, and before I knew it, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of something lightly brushing against the side of my face, and I opened my eyes to Roy sitting on the couch beside me, his gloved hand gently stroking my cheek. "Roy." I whispered groggily, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he lent down, and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands coming to rest against my back, as he pulled me up, so I was sitting up in his arms. "Time to get up." He whispered back, resting his head on top of mine, as I cuddled my head under his. "Mm, what time is it?" I asked, my arm sliding from around his neck, as I rubbed my eye, before wrapping my arm back around his neck. "Around 5:15.p.m., love." He answered, running his fingers through my hair. "Did you get your paperwork done?" I asked, my arm slipping from around his neck, my hand coming to rest against his uniformed chest. "Yes." He chuckled, continuing to run his fingers through my hair, whilst his other hand rubbed my back. "Good." I answered, lightly kissing his neck, rubbing his chest with my hand, whilst my other arm remained wrapped around his neck. "Muriah." He replied, placing his hand over mine, holing my hand against his chest. "Yes?" I asked, lifting my head from under his, my gaze meeting his. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asked, smirking at me. "Tonight?" I asked. "Why not? I'm done working for the day." He answered, slightly shrugging his broad shoulders. "U-Um, a-are you asking me out on a date?" I stammered nervously, crimson staining my cheeks. He chuckled, and closed his eyes before leaning down, and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss, I closed my eyes, and relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back. After a minute, or two, he slowly broke the kiss, a sly smirk playing on his soft lips, as his cobalt eyes gazed intently into my blue ones. "Does _that_ answer your question?" He asked, his voice smooth, and seductive. "I-I'm not sure." I answered, my face becoming a heated blush. "Mm, I think you misunderstood me." He replied, that same sly smirk never leaving his features. "Roy-! Mmm!" I half-yelped, as he once again covered my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and locked my lips with his, as he pushed me onto my back on the couch, with him ontop of me, one arm wrapped tightly around my waist, whilst his other hand came to rest at the back of my head, his gloved fingers lightly tangling themselves into my jet-black hair.

I moaned into the kiss, as I felt him slip his hot tongue between my lips, and into my mouth, shivering slightly, as I felt his tongue glide effortlessly over my own. I decided to play a-little rough, my arms slowly slipping from around his neck, my hands coming to rest at either of his broad shoulders, before suddenly gripping him by the collar of his uniform. Now, it was his turn to moan, my tongue twirling with his own, as I pulled him to me.


End file.
